Just Realise
by coolconfusion
Summary: A remix of Pride & Prejudice. Lizzy lets her first impression get in the way of pursuing a relationship with the handsome but completely proud, William Darcy, can they get over their feelings and discover they're perfect for each other?
1. First Impressions

Just Realise

Pride and Prejudice

A Re-telling

* * *

**AN/ This is a stylised remix of Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen. It will feature all of the same characters but I've changed their ages to make the story work better. So now Lydia and Kitty are 14 (Lydia is younger) Mary, 15, Lizzie, 16 and Jane, 17. Charles Bingley and Fitzwilliam Darcy (nicknamed William because no one has the Fitz in front of it anymore...) are 17. Of course the characters are just loosely based, because times have desperately changed and they wouldn't be anything near what they all wear back then, with all the society prim and properness and bowing etc. Also, the parents have no first names, it is sad but I couldn't find their names anywhere...soooo.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

** G/xo**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

_"If you just realize what I just realized,  
Then we'd be perfect for each other..."_

* * *

Lizzie stared at the blank page in front of her.

'Ugh,' she sighed, she was never going to get her point across in only 5 pages, I mean how could you explain why exactly you felt Shakespeare was a misogynist in 5 pages? There was so much to write, and none of it was easy to write. She'd been asked to write a paper on 'Your true feelings of Shakespeare,' over the summer and she new Mrs Thomas expected all of the girls (and a few of the guys) to gush about love, lust and Romeo and Juliet style balcony scenes. Not that she'd ever write anything quite so dim, no, she'd leave that to her immature, giggling, boy-crazed younger sisters. As if on cue for an annoying high-pitched giggle she heard her sisters excited whispers and shrieks of laughter. That was enough invitation for her to set aside her laptop and rose from where she'd been perched on her window sill.

'Lydia! Kitty!' Lizzie ran down the hall, and stopped dead at the top of the stairs.

Her younger sisters were crowding round the door leading to the sitting room, and giggling together. She sighed, tossed her unruly fringe and half-ran, half-leaped down the stairs. She could hear the faint sound of a Mary practising her scales in her bedroom. Jane still wasn't home. She wondered how going to the supermarket always took her extra long.

'Lydia, Kitty...' she fumed at them, 'eavesdropping is not attractive.' As if they even cared.

'Oh, shut it, Lizzie!' Lydia snapped at her crossly, 'this is too important to miss!' Kitty shrieked with laughter, and Lydia stamped on her foot, 'Quite, Kit!'

Lizzie strained her ears, wanting to hear what the girls were so intrigued by. All she heard was her mothers exasperated tones, and her fathers witty responses. She smiled. Her father was always like that, sarcastic and funny.

'Oh my god!' Lydia suddenly squealed, 'He's rich!'

'Who's rich?' Lizzie pondered, staring meaningfully at the door that barred her from the 'hidden' secrets of her father and mother,

'The new family that are moving into the huge house up the street...' her eyes shone, 'they have a son! And daughters!' she practically squealed with hidden desire, 'and they are rich!'

Lizzie smiled a little. So Lydia and Kitty were just indulging their boy-crazed minds, nothing highly interesting for her there.

Suddenly they squealed with more mirth, and Lizzie had to listen again,

'What do you mean you don't want to invite them? You must!' her mothers annoyed voice filled her ears, 'They have sons! You _must_ let the girls meet them!'

'I do not think so, they had _too_ much thoughts of young men as it is, well all except for my Lizzie.'

Lizzie glowed with pleasure. It was completely evident that she was her fathers favourite, just as Jane was the beauty, and Mary the plain one.

'What are you talking about? They haven't got boyfriends! They get no calls from boys! No, no! My girls deserve a chance to be out and having fun!'

'They have fun as it is, they get to go to school, isn't that fun?'

Lydia and Kitty almost died of laughter.

'Oh, please, go to the Bingley's and introduce yourself, go and invite them to the party! Mr Lucas said anyone could go, you have to get in there quick, they will remember you better...'

Jane appeared behind Lizzie, and tried to scare her. Jane was too hesitant, and far too good to really scare her sister...Lizzie had already seen her approaching her.

'What is going on?' her light blonde hair, clear blue eyes and gentle face reminded Lizzie of a heavenly angel.

'A new family.'

'A _rich_ family!' Lydia's shriek reminded her, 'A _rich _family, with sons! The _Bingley's_' she nodded knowingly.

'What, what surname did you just say?'

'Bingley,'

'Ah, I just met a Bingley coming in the house...'

'Who? Who?' her two younger sisters enveloped her in a huddle.

'He said his name was Charles...'

'You met the son! You met the son!' Kitty shrieked again, 'Was he handsome?'

'Yes,' Jane blushed.

'What kind of hair, eyes, height...' Lydia waved her hand around her in a bored kind of way.

'Well...um...kind of red, with spikes, eyes were blue, height...well much taller than me,' she tripped and stumbled over her words hopelessly.

Lydia and Kitty danced in a merry circle, 'did he mention any other sons? We were hoping dear mum and dad had got it wrong.'

'No other brothers...but he mentioned his friend was staying with him for awhile.'

'What type of friend?' Lydia frowned.

'A boy, they'd been friends since they were little...and for some reason he'd asked to come with them,' she shrugged 'he didn't go into details, only promised they'd be at the party.'

'YES! YES! YES!' Lydia and Kitty cheered, dancing merrily in a circle.

'Girls? Are you out there?' their mother appeared at the doorway, 'What are you all doing here?'

'Jane met _Charles Bingley!_' Lydia cheered, 'and he has a friend staying with him...and their both going to the party!'

Her mothers delight would have been hard to hide, 'Mr Lucas' party?'

'Yessssss!' she crowed back in delight.

'Oh my, this is just wonderful! Hear that Mr Bennett, they are going to the party after all!'

'Only because I'd already invited them...this morning, I met Mr Bingley on my way to the corner shop for my morning paper.'

His wife shrieked at him, 'and you made me go through all that, when you'd already spoken to him!? Oh...sometimes I don't know why I married you!'

'Neither do I my dear, for all these years you've given me nothing but grief...and that is why I love you,' he walked out of the room and walked upstairs triumphantly.

The girls mother was blushing as she ushered them all inside.

'So...Jane...is this Charles Bingley handsome?' Jane nodded timidly. 'God, It would be a waste if he was not so easy on the eye, huh girls?' she nudged Lydia. A chorus of agreement erupted around her. Even Lizzie found herself intrigued by the Bingleys. They were so busy exchanging comments that they didn't notice Mary had joined them. She stood there, scowling, arms crossed over her chest arrogantly.

'Mary, where have you been?' her mother demanded, 'You've missed an awful lot of news,'

'Practising, my scales, and studying, mother.' Mary replied, dully.

Mary was not particularly pretty, nor bright, but she tried to succeed in knowledge and the arts. She found it as her vice to overpower her sisters at something. It was all in vain, as Lizzie was fortunately particularly pretty, and very bright. Her intellect came naturally, and Mary craved the same ease.

'Oh Mary, you are a bore!' Lydia hissed, 'If only you'd put down those books, and wear a bit of make-up, do your hair right and wear better clothes...well you'd at least look decent!' a volcanic explosion of giggles descended next and Mary held her head high.

'I'd rather fill my head with intellect and the arts than boys and fashion,' she snorted 'for 'tis a fine thing for a woman to-'

'Mary!' her mother placed her hands over her ears, 'That is enough dear, I am tired. Girls go to your rooms, and please be quiet.'

They all trumped up stairs, Lydia and Kitty, a pile of giggles racing ahead, followed by Lizzie and Jane talking quietly, and Mary reciting some poem under her breath.

Lizzie and Jane collapsed into their room, and sat quietly on their beds.

'You like him,' Lizzie whispered as she rescued her laptop from the window ledge, 'that Bingley boy, you like him.'

Jane shook her head, 'I don't even know him...'

'Well you'll have plenty of time to get to know him...it is the summer after all.' Lizzie switched off her laptop with a sigh.

'Lizzie!' Jane cried.

'and you are beautiful, Jane, there would be no reason why he wouldn't want you.'

'Beauty is not everything,'

'Tell that to the world.' Lizzie hissed back, grabbing her nightgown and standing up to hurry to the bathroom.

* * *

'Do you like my gown?' Lydia pranced into Jane and Lizzie's room twirling while she walked. Her dress was short, a silver white colour with silver crystals etched all over the dress, with a deep neckline, and a smooth, mesh of skirts.

'Lydia!' Lizzie cried, from where she'd been doing her hair in front of her mirror.

'What?'

'That is far too short, and revealing for a fourteen year old!'

'Oh Lizzie,' her sister said applying bright red lipstick liberally, 'Mum likes it.'

'Well she shouldn't, your fourteen, Lydia!' Lizzie stood up, revealing a one shouldered, red bubble dress. Lydia eyed her up and down. Her chocolate curls were pinned up, in a loose knot with curling tendrils falling gracefully around her ears and neck. She new she looked good.

'You can hardly comment, Lizzie, when your wearing that,' she pointed stubbornly at her dress, 'stop looking better than me!' she shrieked leaving the room.

'Lydia?' Jane hurried in, her own bright yellow gown beautiful. It was a halter necked dress, with the straps studded with sequins, the beautiful silk of the body clung to her perfect figure like it was a glove. 'Lizzie, what is the matter with Lydia?' Jane said rushing in, without looking at her.

'Jealousy got the better of her.'

'Jealousy? Of who?' Jane held pairs of earrings up to her ears searching for the perfect pair. 'Me.' Lizzie's tone was curt and smooth.

Jane looked up and gasped. Lizzie looked more beautiful than she'd ever seen her. From her hair, her bright red, glossy lips, to her strappy red heels. Jane instantly felt out done and could see why attention-grabbing Lydia was upset.

'Oh my goodness, Lizzie!' Jane's eyes almost bulged out of her sockets, 'You look so beautiful!'

Lizzie blushed and shook it off, 'Nah, I don't look anything like that.' she stood up, towering over Jane in her bright red heels, 'Now come on, we cannot miss this party!' She left the room, closely followed by Jane.

* * *

Lizzie was having the best time ever, she was indulging in dancing with every boy that asked and didn't even mind when a few older eyes wandered to her short, revealing dress. She danced her way to her friend, Charlotte Lucas, who was looking uncomfortable in a knee-length dress. Charlotte wasn't particularly bothered by her appearance, and Lizzie could tell she had been forced into the flower print dress by her mother.

'Eliza!' Charlotte cheered, calling her by her childhood nickname, 'Having fun?'

'Like you could not believe, what about you Lottie?' Charlotte groaned at the use of her childhood nickname.

'Okay, point taken, Lizzie. Listen, have the mysterious Bingleys arrived yet?'

'Not that I know of, and I'm sure Charles would have came to Jane right away,' her eyes sparkled, 'you know how boys love her.'

'So, Lottie, whats up with the dress?' Lizzie joked.

'Mum, thats whats up. She bought me it! Can you believe? Three hundred and fifty.' Lizzie whislted. 'I could have gotten the new laptop I want for that! She is seriously barmy, this dress is repulsive!'

'I think it's sweet!' Lizzie chirped 'you look great, Lottie.' Charlotte shook her head, laughing.

Then a loud burst of a knock rattling the door made Lizzie and Charlotte immediately stop joking around and pay attention. Was this the mysterious Bingleys, and their friend? They both hoped so.

Charlotte's father, William Lucas, the host of the party ran to the door, and thrust it open. Six figures enter. Lizzie studied the two in front, obviously parents, the mother was small, dainty with blond hair and thick black eyelashes. She smiled warmly around the room. The father was tall, with copper coloured hair and a handsome, knowing face. William Lucas hurried to greet them,

'Welcome, welcome! I take it you are the Bingleys that dear Mr Bennett so kindly invited for me, welcome!'

The man shook his hand nodding happily, 'Yes, I am Robert Bingley, and this is my wife, Rosemary,' he turned around to tell the names of the four figures behind him. Lizzie let her eyes rest on them, two girls with auburn hair, green eyes, slender frames and hard, cold expressions nodded calmly as their father announced them as, Helena, and Caroline. Lizzie paid them no more attention than needed, their sneers made her unsettled. Instead she watched as the father pointed out his son, Charles. Indeed as Jane had promised, he was handsome, with copper coloured hair, icy blue eyes and a warm, happy smile. He would be perfect for Jane. The father next pointed out a noticeably tall figure, standing near his son, he had dark hair, dark eyes, and a displeased look. Lizzie felt her heart lurch unexpectedly and she tried to soothe it's frantic beats.

'This is William Darcy,' the fathers fingers just rested beside his broad shoulder, and he looked even more pleased in introducing him than he had of his own children, 'he is a family friend who is staying with us for the meanwhile.'

They all stepped forward, walking into the centre of the room. Lizzie continued to stare hungrily at William Darcy, her thoughts racing. William Darcy didn't smile at anyone. Lizzie got the feeling that he thought everyone else was beneath him.

'What is his problem?' Lizzie hissed to Charlotte.

'He is very, very rich, and very, very proud,' she hissed back 'father told me he is a very unhappy young man.'

'Ah, so he is proud' Lizzie hissed to Charlotte laughing, 'Is Charles? Jane didn't mention it , but she only sees the good in everyone.' Lizzie whispered still staring again at the handsome stranger. He turned and caught her eye, they both looked away very quickly, an odd feeling coursing through their veins.

'No. Father told me that your father said that the Bingleys, with the exception of the two daughters, are not proud. Charles and his parents are supposed to be wonderful people and I have to admit very easy on the eye! Charles is gorgeous. Jane should get in there quickly and snap him up!'

Lizzie nodded, 'I'm going to go and push her to talk to him, or ask him to dance at least.' she smiled at her friend and then swayed her hips and danced in the direction of Jane.

Someone got there before her, and she stared in wonder as Charles Bingley began to talk to Jane. He smiled at her continuously and seemed almost transfixed by her. Lizzie smiled to herself, he was completely smitten with her sister. That was good. Jane deserved someone who for once didn't immediately think her unworthy at her poorness, and she deserved someone who would love her for all of her. Not just her beauty. Lizzie saw his arm snaking round her waist, and she blushed and looked away. Turns out Jane liked him too. Lizzie turned away, a smile plastered on her face.

Lizzie danced with several other people, but she was getting tired very quickly. She danced back over to Charlotte and they sat at a table laughing at everyones party outfits and having fun. Suddenly William Darcy and Charles were standing at the next table, they didn't know that Lizzie and Charlotte were there. Charlotte shushed Lizzie's giggling as they listened in.

'Oh come on Darcy!' Charles laughed, 'there are so truly beautiful girls here!'

'You were dancing with the only beautiful girl in the room,' Darcy's tone was cold.

'She is the most beautiful person I have ever seen. But her sister, Lizzie is very pretty.' Lizzie smiled at Charlotte.

'She is...average, and not pretty enough to make _me _notice,' his expression was distorted 'return to Jane and her happiness, you are wasting your time trying to please me.' Charlotte opened her mouth in amazement and Lizzie sat there, cold and expressionless. She couldn't believe her ears. How could someone be so blatantly rude, and judge someone for appearances? But the worst part of all, was how her heart sunk when he uttered those words...how much she _cared_ what he thought about her. Well she wouldn't anymore.

'Oh Lizzie, if he liked you, you'd have to talk to him.'

Lizzie laughed, 'I know, and I hope never to cross him again. Someone with that level of pride is not worth wasting a breath on.'

Lizzie left the party early that night, holding back tears all the way home. She couldn't get over what that idiot William Darcy had said, she thought she never would.

* * *

**AN/ Thanks for reading! You can get all of the links to pictures of the dresses on my page. Quote is from "Realize" by Colbie Caillat.**


	2. Hidden Feelings

**AN/ Thank you so much for all the story alerts, and favourites ads, as well as the reviews. It's really made me desperate to write more of this. Hope you like it! Oh, yeah preaviously I realised that Charles other sister didn't have a name...oops...well now she does! It's Helena. **

**Thanks, and hope you enjoy this!**

**G/xo**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

_"That fire you ignited  
Good, bad and undecided  
Burns when I stand beside it  
Your light is ultraviolet..."_

* * *

'Jane! It's for you,' her mother called up the stairs.

'Who is it?' Jane asked. She was sitting in her room, listening to her sister tell her about the previous night. Lizzie hadn't spoken at all after the party, and she'd just went straight to bed, a cross expression masking her pretty features. Even Jane couldn't make her speak, and she usually told Jane everything.

'Charles!'

Jane groaned, 'Sorry Lizzie, I'll be right back.'

Lizzie nodded and watched her sister go. She was glad to finally tell someone about how horrible William had been, even Jane had been startled and slightly angered by his comments, and she was usually ready to find the good in everyone. Lizzie couldn't believe she'd wasted tears on him, she didn't feel like crying now, she felt like hitting him. How could someone be so shallow, as to judge everyone by there appearance? She knew she wasn't a beauty like Jane, but she knew she wasn't necessarily ugly either, and besides what would it have mattered? Beauty didn't make you a good person, unless like Jane you were beautiful in more than one way. She heard her sister laughing, and smiled. At least she knew one boy who clearly wasn't an idiot. She heard her laughing, in her quiet voice. She could almost see them together, doing all the things your supposed to do, and looking impressively cute doing them. A good few minutes later, Jane burst back into the room, still laughing, she had a blush over her cheeks and a giant smile on her face.

'Good news?'

Jane nodded, 'Oh Lizzie! He invited me to come to his house...to meet his parents!'

Lizzie whistled through her teeth, 'He doesn't hang about does he?'

'I don't know...' she smiled dreamily, 'he's so handsome, and perfect, and charming and...'

'I get it, he's everything you could want. Congratulations Jane.'

'If only you could find someone too Lizzie...It's sad seeing you so angry.'

'I'm only angry because some people are big-headed pigs.'

'Oh my goodness!' Jane suddenly cried.

'What?'

'What on earth am I going to wear!?' she looked so stricken that Lizzie laughed. 'What?'

'Your face! It's only a visit to his house...do you expect the Queen to be there or something?'

'No, it's just...you know...he's rich and what if his parents don't like me?'

'They'll love you, Jane. They didn't seem like the kind to care about wealth.'

'Appearances can be deceiving,' Jane muttered, 'I just want to be striking, for instance when I walk into their house, I want to be dressed in an elegant gown, that isn't too much, but still shows I'm classy...and have good taste.'

Lizzie rummaged through her wardrobe, and pulled out a simple polka dot white cotton dress 'Try this on.'

'It's a little short, Lizzie.'

'Try it on.'

Jane grabbed it and ran to the bathroom. Ten seconds later she returned, her long blond tresses falling casually around her shoulders, her blue eyes sparkling, and the white cotton dress hanging to her every curve and contour. She looked radiant.

'Wow. That is the dress!' Lizzie nodded in agreement, 'you look so beautiful! You cannot deny it Janey!'

'But isn't white a bit forward?' she sounded worried.

'What? Forward? How?'

'Well girls wear white when they want to get married, right? It could be seen as a hint.'

Lizzie laughed, 'Mary and Lydia both wore white last night, do you think they want to get married?'

'I just mean to meet someones parents.'

'Oh Jane! You look radiant, you suit this dress, it's hot out today and white is the only colour to wear on a hot day like this...no buts. Charles will die for you in this dress.'

Jane smiled and blushed, 'if you really think so...'

'Yes!' Lizzie snapped, clapping her hands 'Now hair up or down?'

'Down...' Jane replied uncertainly.

'Splendid.'

* * *

_"Visions so insane  
Travel unraveling through my brain  
Cold when I am denied it  
Your light is ultraviolet  
Ultraviolet..."_

* * *

'Mama, it's late, and I'm worried for Jane. Where is she?' Lizzie paced by the phone for the one hundredth time.

'Lizzie! Sit down and stop worrying. Jane will be fine, she will only be having a good time.'

'But, mother, she went at 11:00 am and it's now almost 10:00 pm! I know she's seventeen...but it's so unlike her to call.' She sighed, sitting down and then immediately standing up a second later when her father entered. She was feeling like a jack in the box, up, down, up, down....

'Who are you talking about, my dears?' Lizzie's father walked into the living room, carrying a paper.

'Lizzie is just worrying about dear, Jane. She will be fine I am sure!'

'Jane? Ah yes. At two o'clock this afternoon we had a call from Jane.' He sat down and began to read his paper.

'And you didn't tell us?' Lizzie practically screeched.

'I told Lydia, and she said she would tell you.'

'Lydia went out shortly after two! Father!' Lizzie felt like screaming, 'Anyway, is she alright?'

'No, the foolish girl has went and hurt her ankle. Can't move she says, and she has an awful sore head, anyway the Bingleys invited her to stay the night, on doctors orders.'

'My heavens, what?' Mrs Bennett cried, at the same time as Lizzie did.

'I said she's done her ankle in!' Mr Bennett snapped at the two screeches.

'This is wonderful news! Staying over night, already! Oh my Jane will get the handsomest boy around!'

'Mama! Jane is hurt! Aren't you concerned?'

'Not at all, the Bingleys have money, Lizzie, if he were to have any problems they'd take better care of us there than we could here.'

'But Jane doesn't even know them!'

'Well she will have had more than enough time, to establish herself as their family friend by this time tomorrow!'

Lizzie was very angry, 'first thing tomorrow, I'm going over there, to see how my poor sister is, if any of you would care to come, out of love to Jane...if you evenv have any! You are welcome to join me.' She stormed out of the room with this, running upstairs.

'This is great, great news!' Mrs Bennett cried, dancing round the room.

'What is?' her husband asked.

'Jane staying with the Bingleys!'

'Oh that,' he rolled his eyes.

'He is half in love with her already, oh this is wonderful! Wait till the Lucases hear that my daughter is dating a Bingley!'

'You forget to mention, my dear,' her husband added, 'that Jane has not yet told us they are dating, so you have nothing to tell Mrs Lucas.'

'I do so! When she hears Jane stayed the night, she'll be jealous, only because my daughters are all pretty, and well-liked, and Charlotte, well she's hardly a beauty queen is she?'

'Don't be cruel,' he added firmly, 'Charlotte has been a lovely friend to Lizzie for a long time.'

'Oh be quiet,' she snapped, 'I can say whatever I like, and you know it's true! Charlotte may be a lovely girl, but she is a lot plainer than Mary, who is hardly consider pretty.'

'Both a lovely girls, I wish you would all stop judging everyone by the way they look, my dear.'

'Well the word does, my _dear_,' she hissed back 'and I cannot be held accountable for that.'

He just shook his head, tired of fighting an argument he was never going to win. If only his wife cared more about what was inside his daughters head, than what was on the outside of them, but he'd known she was not concerned by knowledge when he married her. At least not all the daughters had her lack of concern for anything other than the style of dresses and pitiful gossip.

Lizzie sulked for the rest of the night. She had nothing better to do, since Lydia and Kitty were at a sleepover and Mary wouldn't talk to her anyway. She missed Jane, but she knew that was silly. She was only away for one night...but she did miss having someone to scream and shout to about how exasperating her parents were. She went to sleep in a bitter, annoyed mood and woke in the same feeling.

* * *

She got dressed quickly, in a dark v-necked tank top, a plain green Abercrombie sweatshirt and blue jeans, scraping her messy hair back in a tight pony tail. She popped two slices of toast into the toaster, finished the orange juice straight from the carton and bruised her teeh in a distracted way. She had a peek in the bathroom mirror, and found a pale, scared looking girl peering back. She left before she could begin to understand that girl.

'Father, mother!' she called grabbing my mobile phone and i-pod and stuffing them in her jean pockets, 'I'm going to see Jane. Anyone coming with?' No one replied and she sighed, flicking her long fringe away from her eyes and slamming the front door closed with a loud bang.

She turned on her i-pod, selected a track by her favourite band and set off. It was quite a long walk to Netherfield, the estate they'd bought. It was a good couple of miles walk from her home in Longbourn. On the way there she tripped over her own feet, splattering the bottom of her jeans with mud, and her already tangled hair got completely windswept, but she didn't care. She wasn't out to look good anyway. Finally the massive estate came into view, the house sat in the middle of a circle of gates, and a cluster of trees. The gardens were beautiful, a giant fountain sat in the middle of a courtyard and marble angels stood on every corner. The house was three story's high, and one of the biggest houses she'd ever seen. She could see the two daughters and the mother sitting in a conservatory that was a conjunction from the house. They sat around a table, talking, and laughing. It looked casual enough, but Lizzie could see their immaculate dresses and carefully styled hair, she could see Caroline Bingley's, perfect makeup and sky high heels when she stood up. There house was a polar opposite of hers. She set off towards the mansion half-heartedly. A man in a black suit answered the door. She couldn't actually believe they had servants! Who had servants anymore, it was so eighteenth century. The butler announced her in such a formal way that she burst out laughing, and Miss Elizabeth Bennett got an annoyed glare from him.

'Hello, Elizabeth' Rosemary greeted her kindly.

'Lizzie,' Lizzie corrected her cheerfully, 'I'm sorry to intrude on you like this, but I came to see Jane.'

'Ah, yes, your sister,' she smiled 'poor dear, her leg is completely swollen. I'll have Peter take you to her right away.'

'Peter?' she called very loudly. The butler returned.

'Yes, madam,' his tone was icy cold.

'Please take _Elizabeth_ to see her sister,' Lizzie couldn't help but notice the change in her tone when she said her full name, she also couldn't help but groan. Rosemary looked at her oddly, before turning back to her girls. Lizzie took this as her time to leave. She followed Peter up a winding staircase, staring in marvel at the sculptures, paintings and thick carpeted hallways as they walked. Finally after what seemed like forever he stopped at a mahogany door, and held it open for her. Lizzie rushed to Jane, who was sitting on a chaise lounge, laughing and talking to Charles. Anger flared inside of her, at the apparent look of nothing wrong with Jane, but then she noticed her bandaged foot and relaxed a little.

'Jane!' Lizzie ran to her side and hugged her tightly. Charles stood back, still staring adoringly at Jane.

'Jane, are you alright?'

'Yes, I am fine. He won't let me leave!' she joked staring at Charles. He smiled back.

'Well I think your in better company and comfort than you would be at home,'

'and it is a pleasure to have you here,' Charles added. Lizzie stared at him questioningly until he blurted out, 'though I wish it was under better circumstances,'

'Me too.' Jane whispered leaning back on the pillows.

'I'll leave you in peace,' Charles turned to go but then turned toward Lizzie again, 'Will you stay for lunch, Elizabeth?'

'Lizzie,' she corrected him, hoping he'd be more potent at remembering her name than his mother, 'and of course.'

He smiled again at Jane before leaving the room.

'Jane!' Lizzie hissed, 'he is in love with you!'

'Is he?' she asked faintly, and sweetly.

'Yes, what have you done to him?'

'Nothing!' she replied blushing.

They giggled together, Jane telling her about Charles and Lizzie about their deeply annoying mother. They were unaware that downstairs the Bingleys women were gossiping about the Bennett's.

'and mother, that Jane isn't even that beautiful, it's strange that Charles likes her.' Caroline whispered icily.

'Yes, and she doesn't even act like she likes him! She acts like she's _above_ emotion.' Helena agreed.

'Her sisters are nothing exceptional, and ill-mannered,' there mother replied her voice a whisper 'and her mother! Don't get me started on her appalling lack of sense, I had that women titter in my ear for ten minutes and I felt like I was going to scream!'

'They are clearly out to make money, and social-climb.' Caroline laughed.

'Especially when I saw that Elizabeth, staring at William, dreamily,' Helena screeched 'as if he'd go for her!' she continued to laugh.

'Wait, what?' Caroline gasped. She had a secret crush on William, that everyone, including he knew about.

'Caroline, don't worry,' her mother laughed, 'as Helena correctly stated, William has much better taste than her. Don't worry, he'll realize he's in love with you soon.'

Caroline nodded triumphantly, 'yes he will. Did you see the bottom of her _jeans _when she walked in?' she returned to the subject of Lizzie, 'inches deep in mud! Who walks miles to come here? Don't they have a car?'

'Probably not,' Helena answered, 'they don't seem rich.'

Charles walked in at that very second, he was smiling happily, his cheeks flushed.

'Hello Charles,' his mother smiled warmly at him, shooting looks at her daughters. She knew Charles liked the Bennett sisters.

'Jane seems much better,' he announced joyously, 'and I've invited Lizzie to stay for lunch, is that fine with you?'

'Charles you can't be serious!' Caroline burst out, 'Jane Bennett may be beautiful, but her family is not worthy of your or our time!'

'Caroline,' her mother scolded her, without a hint of anger in her voice. She even smiled.

'Mother!' Charles snapped, 'I am completely serious, Caroline, and you can like it or not, but not one of _you_ will change my mind.'

'That's that then,' Caroline hissed, 'We'll just have to find someone who will.' She raised her eyebrows, knowing exactly who would help her.

* * *

_"Now is a phase and it's changing  
It's rotating us all  
Thought we're safe but we're dangling  
and it's too far to survive the fall..."_

* * *

Lizzie felt very awkward walking into the dining room. Everyone else was seated, and she didn't know how to act or what to say. Jane was next to Charles, and they were both laughing happily. That's all they seemed to do together! Peter ushered for her to sit next to William, and she inwardly groaned. _Great_ she thought, _he'll be a bundle of laughs._ She sat down sheepishly, and smiled at Caroline who was staring at her angrily from across the table. She picked up any spoon she saw, and dipped it straight into her soup. She didn't care if it was the desert spoon, or the pasta spoon, all she cared was that it was a _spoon._ William didn't talk at all, but she felt his gaze on her face, and then swivelling his gaze to Jane. _Having fun now the freak shows in town?_ Lizzie thought bitterly. On the third, and final course, of a strawberry tart, he spoke to her. She'd been forced to make polite conversation with Robert Bingley and Rosemary, when they asked her questions about her family. She decided her first impression of Rosemary was wrong. She wasn't kind at all. On the other hand Robert was a gentleman, he asked her questions with clear sincerity, and didn't seem shocked or startled by her telling him her parents couldn't afford to get her a car for her seventeenth birthday, even while Caroline, Helena and their mother laughed very loudly he still smiled at her and said gently,

'At least you'll be economically friendly.'

She smiled shyly, and returned to eating the vegetables on her plate. No one seemed to notice that she didn't touch the meat. She guessed it was because all of the women barely ate anything on their plates, never mind the meat. She watched in wonder as Helena sat and picked at a lettuce leaf for twenty minutes, before placing down her fork and stating she was 'full to burst!'

William had said nothing all night, until he turned to her and grandly said,

'Are you enjoying yourself, Elizabeth?'

'Lizzie,' she replied automatically, 'and yes, I am.'

They sat in silence for a minute before Lizzie tried to be bold.

'Did you enjoy the party the other night, William?' she inquired sweetly.

'It was a shamble!' Caroline cried, 'The people were dressed hilariously!'

'Yes,' echoed her sister, 'and the dancing,' they both burst into laughter.

Lizzie tried to be polite but her voice was cold, 'I think that question was for William.'

Caroline stared at her open-mouthed, until her father nudged her, 'well _William_,' she mocked Lizzie's accent, 'what did you think of the party?'

'It was no more than I expected,' his tone was cutting.

'and whats that supposed to mean?' Lizzie demanded, Jane stared at her in horror.

'That you country bumpkin,' Caroline mocked her accent again, 'do not know how to throw a decent party.'

'Caroline!' her father cried, 'please excuse yourself from the table. I will not have you offending our guests.'

'Fine, father,' she said angrily, 'I'll leave you to get better aqainted with Lizzie.'

'I'm sorry, Elizabeth and Jane, I don't know what gets into her,' Rosemary's eyes sparkled.

'Must take after her mother,' Lizzie muttered under her breath.

'Pardon?' William asked, smirking in her direction. Her blood turned cold at his chilling smile.

'I was just saying, that we'd better head of, Jane. Father will be getting worried.'

'Oh Lizzie!' Jane gushed, 'father never worries!'

'Jane, I really think we should get back,' Lizzie hinted heavily, 'remember we had Charlotte coming for tea...and I...I..I've got to finish my report!'

'Report?' Jane stared at her bewildered.

'Yes, the report from Mrs Thomas, on Shakespeare and whether he was a misogynist! Come on Jane, it's important to me...worth a quarter of my English grade!'

'Since when did you take English so seriously?'

'Since, ever. I'm sorry but we better go, Jane, I don't like to leave my opinion on a cliff hanger!' she joked.

'You like Shakespeare?' William turned to her, and Lizzie was put off from her argument, 'well I do like his way with words, but he was a misogynist, he had a lower opinion of women figures than he did of men.'

'But it was just to those times, women were considered lower than men, in the times he wrote,' William immediately replied.

'Lizzie? I thought you were eager to go.' Jane smiled slyly.

'I am! I need to go, so I can prove your opinion wrong.'

'Fine. I think I can walk,' she said wobbling as she tried to stand.

'No, no,' Charles gasped, steading her, 'I'll drive you.' Jane giggled and smiled coyly at him.

'Take care,' Robert said, smiling at Lizzie.

'You too.'

William in nodded in her direction as way of goodbye. She didn't make any move to reply. Helena and Rosemary sat in silence, clearly waiting to blow off the minute they exited.

Jane heard her say, 'Well what a rude girl!' as she left, and she secretly smiled to herself.

* * *

'You OK?' Charles asked as he helped Jane hobble down the steps.

'I'm fine,' Jane replied, her face snow white. She matched her dress, that she still wore from yesterday.

'Lizzie rushed to her side, and together they helped her into the back seat of Charles black BMW.

'Thank you for staying for lunch,' he whispered to her, as he helped her retrieve Jane's bag from her room.

'No problem.'

'I'm sorry my sisters and my mother were so rude,' Lizzie only smiled tightly. 'I'm also sorry that William doesn't show his true feelings sometimes.'

'What?' Lizzie's gaze locked on his, as she bent down and picked up Jane's bag.

'Well Will, doesn't show his feelings to those he cares about...because he doesn't know their feelings,' he stared at her brown eyes, 'Lizzie, he only acts cold to you because he likes you.'

She laughed out loud, 'I suppose thats why I'm average then?'

This time he was the one asking 'What?'

'I heard his little conversation, and I'm sorry if I confused that for, oh, I don't know...for an assumption that he maybe doesn't like me? And why would I want him to? Someone with that level of pride isn't my kind of person.' He looked very hurt and she felt remorseful, 'Look, Charles, I don't want us to fight, I like you. Your kind, charming, and you make my sister happy,' he blushed, 'but I think you've got it wrong about William. He doesn't like me. No one here does.'

'I do,' Charles answered.

'Well your the only one.' Lizzie said through gritted teeth.

* * *

**AN/ Thanks for reading, and all the positive feedback! I really, really appreciate it. I'd appreciate any comments you have, either review or send me a PM. You can get all the links to pictures of the dresses on my profile. The quotes are from "Ultraviolet" by The Stiff Dylans.**


	3. A Conversation

**AN/ Thanks again for the lovely reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter, please tell me what you think.  
**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

_" If you want to play it like a game  
Well, come on, come on, let's play  
Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending  
Than have to forget you for one whole minute...__"_

* * *

'Lizzie! Lizzie!' Lydia jumped on her bed and started bouncing up and down, 'Lizzie!'

'Lydia?' Lizzie sat up in horror, rubbling sleep from her eyes 'what on earth are you doing?'

'I'm waking you up,' she said smiling innocently.

Lizzie checked her watch. _Six thirty!_ she groaned, _why did she need to be woken this early, on a Sunday? _

'But it's Sunday, Lydia,' she replied. _And I was sleeping!_ She added silently.

'We're getting a special guest at ten, so mama said to wake you up.' She jumped off the bed and ran to Lizzie's wardrobe.

'Special visitor? Who?' Lizzie asked getting up and too rifling through her wardrobe.

'Some distant cousin of dads, he's eighteen and a vicar,' she laughed heartedly.

'He sounds fun,' Lizzie quipped, 'but why is he coming?'

'No idea. Dad got a phone call very, very early this morning...like at five,' she rolled her eyes 'and it was someone Collins. He's coming to visit his dear cousins.' she laughed.

'Well why is mum so bothered about me getting up early?'

'I don't know, ask her,' Lydia batted her eyelashes in Lizzie's direction, 'can I borrow this dress?' she held up a deep blue tank dress, with a pleated skirt. It was made of the finest silk, and had an elegant pattern of swirls at the neck. Lydia would look stunning in it.

'Isn't it a little fancy for today?'

'It's not for today!' Lydia cried, before dancing out of the room.

'When is it for?'

'I have a date...oh please Lizzie can I wear it?' Lydia stopped still and pouted.

'Sure. But be careful, it's a Phillip Lim,' she'd spent almost all of the money she'd earned from months of baby-sitting on it, and she prayed Lydia wouldn't harm it. Lydia jumped up and hugged her tight.

'Thanks my favourite, favourite sister!' she ran off into the hall.

'I thought I was your favourite sister!' Jane teased Lydia, before coming into the bedroom.

'Jane, who is this mysterious visitor?' Lizzie pleaded eagerly, grabbing a pair of slim fit black jeans and a printed t-shirt.

Jane shrugged, 'honestly I have no idea.'

'Do you think he's handsome or something?' she asked, rummaging around in her jewellery drawer, trying to find the giant heart earrings.

'Why?'

'Because mum's making us all dress up in our Sunday best. Is she trying to impress someone?' she'd found the earrings, and eagerly held them up to her ears. They were perfect.

Jane laughed, 'Mum's going crazy because she hates the man! Apparently she had a run in with him at a wedding when he was fifteen and they had a bit of a brawl...nasty comments were made and she wants to prove him wrong.'

Lizzie sighed, 'what comments?' she began grabbing her make-up bag and new bright pink boots.

'Something like, 'I pity your daughters having you as mother!' she laughed pulling a dramatic face.

'Well he got one thing right,' Lizzie muttered darkly.

'Hey, hey!' Jane stopped her, 'I think we've had enough of your dry wit this weekend,' she bit down hard on her lip.

'Oh Jane, I'm sorry...but they were being completely awful! I mean the mother and the girls...what monsters.'

'Look I know, they were...' Lizzie clapped her hands in joy, dropping all of her clothes in the process and Jane stopped worriedly, 'what are you doing Lizzie?'

'You said something mean about someone!' Lizzie cried, dancing, 'if _you_ say their monsters, then they really must be, which makes me right!

'Lizzie!' Jane cried rolling her eyes, 'focus.'

'Alright, you have my full attention,' she smirked.

'Do you think they'll still like me...after...'

'Oh Jane you don't really care what they think do you?'

'Well I kind of need to...if they don't like me, then Charles maybe can't like me,'

'I don't think they hold that much power over him,' Lizzie implied raising an eyebrow, 'and besides, he is in love with you Jane, why would he pass that up?'

'If his family finds me unworthy, then he might be forced.'

'You sound like your trying to re-write Romeo and Juliet,' Lizzie laughed.

'Which reminds me...' Jane smirked, 'you were certainly hitting it off with William when you talked about Shakespeare, weren't you?' Lizzie didn't respond, 'not more than a sentence said all night, and then he suddenly was asking you full questions, two to be precise. Yes, Lizzie?' Lizzie stood there motionless. 'Not quite so keen to tease me about Charles now are you? Because maybe someone has a little crush on William...' she teased.

'Shut it Jane!' Lizzie snapped, she pushed her sister away, grabbed all her clothes and ran to the bathroom.

She'd never been this angry with her sister, but right now she couldn't stand her. How could she ever imagine she'd like that pompous, big-headed idiot? She dressed in a flurry of clothes, and then dragged on a some clear gloss and eye-liner. She didn't care if her mother took one look at her casual jeans and slightly messy hair and had a fit. She wasn't going to get dressed in fancy dresses with no good reason.

'Lizzie!' Jane thumped on the door, 'Lizzie, just speak to me! I didn't mean it!'

She ignored her. 'Lizzie!' Jane thumped on the door again, 'Lizzie!'

'I don't want to talk to you. Go away,' Lizzie hissed, opening the door and pushing past her down the stairs. She ignored the other cries, telling her to come back, as she slammed the front door behind her. She walked staring at her feet, and tripped over someone crouched down, cutting the stem of a rose.

'Arrrgh!' she cried, falling flat on her face, she clutched her head, and pulled her fingers away, seeing a wet, sticky, red substance. _Blood._

'Are you alright?' a young man's face stood over hers, he had dark hair, and wore a white collar around the top of his suit jacket. _God, it's the minister...or whatever he is.  
_

'Splendid,' she snapped.

'Well that was a silly question,' he nodded, looking deadly serious, 'come on, I'll help you inside.'

'Actually I was just leaving,' Lizzie replied, scrabbling to her feet and ignoring his hand reached out to her.

'You must be Lizzie,' he said.

'Obviously. I happen to be the only one with my fathers amazing sense of humour, now who are you?'

'Thomas Collins.'

She laughed. This was the visitor who'd had a brawl with her mother?

'Where were you going?' he asked quickly.

'Away from them,' she pointed back to her house.

'Why were you walking away from such a kind family?'

She stared at him dumbfounded, waiting for the crack of a smile, or the irony in his voice. Nothing. He was serious. _Where did he come from? _

'Kind? Don't you mean demented?'

'Hush, cousin,' he whispered, 'they are a gift to you, from above. You must cherish everyday you have with them.'

'Gift? More like curse,' she muttered.

'Take me inside, I'd like to see if my other cousins have blossomed as you have.'

'I'm not going back in there. You can do as you wish,' she grumbled, 'but I was quite happy taking a little trip into town, tell my parents I said 'Hey'' she lied fluently.

'All right, I'll see you later, cousin.'

He marched off to the front door. Lizzie began walking to the bus stop, switching on her i-pod and impatiently tapping her toe to the beat, deciding to check if they had any new novels in Waterstones. She couldn't get over her cousin. She hated him already, hated how he'd tried to make her feel all gushy about her family, but most of all she hated how he continuously stared at her adoringly, and reminded her at every sentence that she was related to him. The bus ride was a long ride from her house in the suburbs to the city centre, and the streets were already crowded with people prepared to shop all day. She got off at a stop nearest the book store and rushed inside. Once inside the calm, warm exterior that smelled faintly of coffee and freshly printed books she relaxed. She rushed to the New Arrivals, picking up a book with a jazzy cover, and reading the blurb on the back. It sounded just like her type of book, a far-off romantic adventure. Something that would never happen to _her_. She picked it up, walking to the cash register, a huge smile on her face. She noticed her friend, Nikki, behind the counter and casually chatted to her while she paid. She promised to invite her to the next party held by someone she knew, and she marched smartly to adjoining Starbucks. She ordered her favourite drink, a vanilla latte, and sat down, drink in one hand, book in the other. A shadow feel over her page, and peered up angrily for something or someone destroying her precious alone time. She saw, dark, spiky hair, deep brown eyes, and an annoyingly handsome face. She studied his plain, dark blue shirt that hung over his dark jeans, he was casual yet they still looked wildly expensive. How did he do it?

'You've got the rich-boy casuals done to fine art today, haven't you?' her tone was livid, as she peered back at her book.

'Hello Elizabeth,' he replied, strangely cheerily.

_Lizzie! _'What do you want?'

'I'm just saying hello,' he replied still cheerful.

'Well don't,' she answered, slamming her book shut, picking up her coffee cup and rushing out the shop. Her hair had flown out of it's band and she was aware it was hanging in messy tangles around her face. _Great_. She hurried to the bus stop, fumbling for her bus ticket. She tried to get back to her book. A sleek, black car pulled up next to the bus stop and she didn't have to look to guess who It was.

'I told you. Don't,' she said, without even looking at him.

'I was just wondering if you wanted a lift home,' his dark eyes took in her ruffled hair and unsmiling mouth, and he smiled.

'No, I'm fine.'

'Are you sure? It's no trouble for me,' this was the first time she'd ever heard warmth in his voice, 'believe me my car's a lot better than the bus.'

'What, do you look down on public transport too?' she asked, stashing her book in her bag.

'That's not what I meant.'

'Well it's what it sounded like, I'll be fine, but thanks for your concern,' her voice oozed with sarcasm.

'Just get in the car,' he answered, putting on a pair of dark shades.

'I told you, I'm fine.'

'Well since I was going to stop by your house anyway, it'll be a waste of our infinite resources for you to ride the bus and I know how much you care for the planet,' he was mocking her.

'Why'd you need to stop by _my_ house?'

'Charles asked me to pass on a message to your family.'

'And he couldn't do it himself?'

'He's actually gone to London for a few days, his whole family have.'

She could guess why, 'and they left poor little rich boy at home? And your getting so lonely that you thought you'd pay the wonderfully entertaining Bennett's a visit, right?' she smiled as sweetly as she could.

'Wrong. Charles wanted to ask if you'd like to come to a party next Saturday.'

She narrowed her eyes in suspicion, 'What kind of party?'

'Nope. I'll only tell you if you get in the car...'

'Fine!' she cried, giving in. She walked round to the passengers door, opened it and slid inside. It was startlingly cool, and her arms were immediately covered in goosebumps.

'Answer my question,' she began.

'A house party. His parents will still be in London. Invite anyone you can, since Charles doesn't exactly have an unlimited pit of friends.'

'Well he's just _so_ lucky that he has you as a friend,' she blinked innocently.

'You really are witty, aren't you Elizabeth?' he smiled at her.

_When would these people learn? No one but my grandmother calls me Elizabeth!_ She groaned.

'You don't like Elizabeth?' he asked.

'No...it's Lizzie. Always has been always will be. No one except my grandmother who I see once a year, calls me Elizabeth!' she threw her arms up in anger, 'it's pure ignorance to call me that name!'

He leaned away from her, obviously startled by her sudden burst of anger.

'Whoa,' he breathed, 'calm down. I know what it's like. Everyone calls me William, but I much prefer Will,' he attempted a smile, ' you can call me Will if you want.'

They were silent for a long moment, until he spoke again.

'How's your essay going?'

'My...what?'

'Misogyny.'

'Oh that,' she wondered how he remembered when she didn't, 'I'm having a galloping case of writers block.'

'Happens to the best of us,' he nodded.

She realised she was at her home already, his car was fast.

'So Eliza...I mean Lizzie,' he was stuttering, 'W-w-Will I see you there?' he looked into her calm, deep brown eyes.

'I suppose so. Jane wouldn't pass up a chance to see her beloved...' she giggled, 'tell Charles I'll invite as many people as I can gather and we'll be ready on Saturday, full force.'

'I'll call you with more details,' he leaned in towards her. They just sat looking at each other for a long time, until Lizzie pulled away, smiled at him and whispered,

'Thanks for the ride, Will,' just before she got out of the car.

She didn't look back as he drove off. She felt dizzy, and disorientated. Her mind was spinning. What had happened back there? Was she really talking to William in a calm, cheerful disposition? Were they really having a funny, light-hearted conversation? Had he really leaned in like he was going to...going to...she didn't want to think about it. She didn't like him. He was proud, and made her feel cross...and anxious...and wonderful. She stopped herself. He did not make her feel wonderful. She pushed all thoughts of him out of her mind and walked smartly into the house.

* * *

'Lizzie, I am so, so, so sorry!' Jane threw her arms around her sister and hugged her tightly. She was crying, and her baby blue eyes were all pink round the edges.

They'd finally been allowed to go upstairs In peace. Lunch with Thomas had been pure hell. He'd rattled on about sermons, his local church and the Lady who lived in a vast property near his tiny one.

'Yeah, Lady Catherine de Bourg is a wonderful, esteemed women, such a grand manor she lives in and such perfect elegance she carries herself with.'

He spoke like someone that had escaped from an eighteenth century novel and had the whole family laughing, when he was deadly serious.

'Jane, I'm alright, really. I just hate being teased you know that,' she tried to soothe her sister.

'I'm sorry for saying you liked William! I know you don't...I'm sorry...I know you hate him, and he's so horrible to you...and...' Lizzie hushed her.

'Jane it's fine. I think we've now settled our differences.'

'You what?' she stopped crying abruptly, 'wait! Is that who Lydia swore she saw you getting a ride in a black Mercedes from? You were riding in a merc with William Darcy?'

'Will,' Lizzie corrected her, she then gasped at what she'd said.

'So your now on nickname terms with him?' Jane was smiling, 'Elizabeth Bennett! I thought you hated him!'

'I do..I do...' she wasn't convincing anyone, 'I just, don't hate him so much, or at least I don't until he says another cutting, cold remark, like I expect him too...'

'But you rode with him in his merc?' Jane raised her eyebrows, 'I had nothing to apologise about, Lizzie, because you do like him!'

'No, not in that way, not in _any_ way...just today...he was more...easy to talk to that any of the other times I'd spoken to him,' she was blushing and she knew it, 'besides I have a good reason for why I was in his car.'

'and that is?' she raised her eyebrows expectantly

'He's invited us to Charles party this weekend,' her sister glowed at the words, 'it's a house party. No parents. So I suppose that means the five Bennett freaks making our entrance.'

'Lizzie! He invited you in person, that shows he doesn't think your too much of a freak to come...' she trailed off dreamily.

'No it's only because Charles and his lovely sisters are in town, they'll be back just before the party.'

Jane looked bitterly disappointed, 'but who's coming? Since they don't know any teens round here.'

'That's why we, Janey, dear, are doing most of the inviting,' her eyes sparkled 'we have to invite people _Caroline_ and _Helena_ will simply die for darling!' she mocked their accents.

'You are wicked, aren't you?' Jane said with a smile, she grabbed her address book and riffled through it, 'right, let's start with friends, and then get down to people we know but don't _know_.'

Lizzie dug out her old battered address book and flipped through all of her contacts. She didn't know where to start, and read the names off silently, _Dominic Woods, Nikki Rout, Demi Wayne..._she didn't have that many friends. Most people found her too out spoken, too loud and too wild. She continued to check through her book, nodding at every name she wanted to invite, most of them were people Caroline and Helena would loathe. They were loud, vibrant people who were not afraid to say whatever they wanted. They certainly didn't care about trivial things like manners. Especially not at a house party! Charles had no idea what he'd got himself into. _Annabelle MacDonald, Jason __Simms__, Kate Tanner..._

Jane on the other hand was a popular, well-liked girl. Widely loved for her good-natured mind, and polite, quiet disposition. She had a lot more names in her book, _Abigail Ashton, Jessica Lasing, Meena __Farrell__, Tom Stuart, Finn Duncan..._ she smiled at all the names, they were all people that were frequently at parties, and wouldn't pass up a look at the new family, who by now would all have rumours circulating about each of them, even if all of her friends did live in the city.

'Right...' Lizzie started, 'I want...Nikki, Charlotte and Demi as my first three.'

'Abby, Jess and Tom,' Jane added.

'Tom? But he's such a pig! He flirted with Lydia...she's only fourteen!'

'Lizzie, he's my friend.'

'Fine, but then I get...' she smiled happily, 'Dom's coming then.'

'Dominic Woods? Lizzie!' Jane blushed, 'he's got that mad crush on me, it'd only embarrass me in front of Charles.'

'Exactly. If Tom the super-flirt is coming, then so is Dom.'

They continued to add names, disagreeing continuously, and finally concluding that they could invite whoever they wanted, even if the other hated their choices.

* * *

**AN/ Thanks for reading! Again you can find Lizzie's dress on my profile (all you fashionista's out there will like this one, it's _gorgeous_, but then anything by the master dress-maker, Phillip Lim is gorgeous!) The quotes from 'Crushcrushcrush' by Paramore.**


	4. Everything's Changing

Chapter 4 ~ Everything's Changing

* * *

**Sorry for the enormous wait, but I was totally caught up in school work and everything. I've been so busy, and theres really no great excuse except I didn't have a lot of time for writing. Hope you enjoy this chapter, as I tried to speed things up with a bit more of the Pride and Prejudice type plot.**

**Please read, and review.**

**~G**

**

* * *

**_'How can I decide what's right  
When you're clouding up my mind?  
I can't win your losing fight  
All the time...' _

* * *

"Tell me again why you dragged me along to this?" Charlotte hissed in Lizzie's ear as they got out of her fathers car, waved him goodbye and make their way across the gravel to the front door. It was the night of Charles party and they were thirty minutes late, after Lydia spilt coffee all over her new dress and screamed the house down. They'd had to make a hectic rush to her friend Isla's; in hope of finding anything Lydia could wear. Whilst there she'd found the perfect dress, and gotten a ride from Isla's brother, Jane's friend Tom.

"I'm more concerned about Lydia and Tom…you know what happened last time!" Lizzie complained, wobbling slightly in her new high heels.

She'd never worn anything quite like them, having never worn 5 inch heels before. They were black satin open toe pumps with a smattering of crystals all over. They contrasted nicely with her Cobalt strapless silk organza with a full bubble skirt. She'd thrown on some tights as well because it was getting cold at nights now that they were heading into autumn. Charlotte hadn't tried nearly as much, wearing a simple midnight blue tunic and low, shiny black pumps. She kept flicking her new fringe, and acting nervous about entering.

"Oh don't worry. We'll all be on the look out…" Charlotte sighed as they rang the door bell and waited on the step. Lizzie hopped from one foot to the other, feeling cold in the sudden strong breeze. Thirty seconds later, Jane opened the door, smiling at them both. She had on a simple little black dress, which fit her slender frame like a glove. She had added a pair of completely sequined silver heels, which were of course envied by all of her sisters.

"Hello Lizzie! Charlotte," she smiled politely, "you're just in time. Almost everyone's arrived."

"Has Lydia?" Lizzie bit her lip, tasting blood. She hated this feeling, the empty sickness at the pit of her stomach, the hollow fear rising up her throat. Tom wasn't to be trusted; he was truly vile with intentions to match.

"Not yet…she was coming with you, I thought?" Jane was breezy as ever, smiling.

"Well…she had a meltdown; her dress was the wrong colour of something. Isla fixed her up, and she went off with Tom…I thought they'd come here?"

Jane shook her head, making her curls tumble all over her face, she turned and walked into the house. Lizzie and Charlotte quickly followed, following her into the lounge where Charles was sitting on the couch talking to Jane's friends Abby and Jess. He made space for Jane, and threw his arm around her when she sat down, she positively glowed at this tiny gesture, but Lizzie had no time for this.

It was very loud; with a lot of people Lizzie barely recognised dancing, laughing and drinking alcohol. It could have been anyone's party.

"Jane!" she called "what about Lydia?"

Jane shrugged, "I trust Tom. Now Lizzie, don't worry. She'll be fine, go and dance with your friends…flirt with some guys…party!" She turned back to Charles and smiled; he smiled too but then turned to Lizzie.

"Is everything alright, Lizzie?"

She nodded, "just great. I'll leave you to get on with it then…" She turned, dragging Charlotte by the hand and practically fell over William.

"Lizzie." He nodded at her, his dark eyes sweeping over her new dress, she couldn't help but notice how his mouth curled into a smile, just a little. He nodded at Charlotte too, but didn't give her the same slow smile.

"William." Charlotte nodded, barely looking at him. She noticed her and Lizzie's friends, so she tactfully removed herself.

"And your well?" William asked Lizzie politely. She noticed a lot of Jane's friends looking at him in wonder. He was handsome after all, it was a pity that most of the time he was a complete horror to converse with.

"Mmm…sort of…" she noticed Charlotte and Demi staring at her and William curiously. "I better go. Well…nice seeing you William." She turned and went very quickly, without a glance back.

"Wait," he called grabbing her bare arm, "will you promise me a dance later?" He let go of her arm straight away as if it was red hot. He didn't normally show any signs off affection, so this was all completely new to him.

"Sure. Now I really have to go…bye William" she nodded, straining a smile.

"Will," he whispered, watching her walk away.

* * *

This party was beginning to get very boring. It was full of other people's friends; she'd scarcely been allowed to invite anyone compared to how many people Jane invited. And Lydia still hadn't showed up. This bothered her beyond belief, because Tom hadn't either. She was earnestly chatting to a really cute boy in Jane's year when Kitty ran into the room shouting.

"Oh, Lizzie!" Kitty rushed up to her, almost knocking her over "Tom's already here! I saw him! And Lydia isn't here!"

"What?" Lizzie stood up quickly, her voice full of disbelief. "He wouldn't!" She turned to the boy, but he'd already left, obviously bewildered by her odd family member.

Kitty only nodded, as she pushed her way through the crowded room, and into the Lounge. Jane and Charles were nowhere to be seen, but over by the window, talking to Helena sat Tom. She marched up to him angrily.

"Where is Lydia?" she shrieked.

"I don't know…" he laughed, arms flopping over Helena. Ugh, he was drunk.

"Did you drive her here?"

He shook his head lazily, "I was going to. But she started moaning about her shoes…or something…so I left her a couple of miles from here. She wanted to get out."

"Are you serious? You left a fourteen year old girl on her own, miles from a party, you were supposed to be bringing her to?" she started shouting, everyone looked at her, but that didn't make her halt. "She's fourteen! And she's Lydia! When she's around boys all common sense goes out the window, how could you be so stupid?"

"Hey Lizzie…calm down, will you?" Tom was grinning, whilst Helena sniggered. "Lydia's fine…she said she was meeting someone anyway…"

Someone? Well that was never good! A nameless boy to flirt with her, and make her giddy. A nameless boy who'd think she was at least sixteen and expect something he really didn't deserve. A nameless boy that she'd likely bring back here. She groaned.

"Lizzie! Lizzie!" Charlotte reached her, completely out of breath. "William was looking for you…about some dance? I thought you didn't like him!"

"I don't…." she whispered, just as the most beautiful boy entered the room, Lydia clinging to his arm. _Oh my god._ Her heart rate accelerated, and she gasped out loud.

"Whoa," Charlotte murmured, "Lydia doesn't hang around does she?" Lizzie barely heard her, as Lydia and the boy came closer.

"Lizzie!" Lydia smiled, showing all of her even, white teeth "this is Johnny Wickham."

He held up his hand by way of greeting, and said "Hi" in a big, husky voice.

"He's a soldier, on leave." Lydia said proudly, her arm entwined with his.

This put her off a little, she hated war, and the one the government were in right now was completely unnecessary. He couldn't be that great if he opted to go into the army.

"He decided to come join me here; I met him earlier in the week…" Lydia was still explaining. "When Tom left, I phoned him. And here we are!"

Lizzie couldn't have cared less, but Lydia seemed overly excited. Jumping up and down, clutching onto his arm, making everyone stare. She was easily the centre of attention tonight, and was relishing in it. Johnny kept smiling at her, his dark green eyes seeming to go right through her. She felt very dizzy.

"I have to go." She said suddenly, "I promised someone a dance."

.........

As William looked at her, as they danced in time around the room. He was looking at her far too often; it was making her feel very uneasy.

"Do you like the party so far?" he asked, his face a complete emotionless mask.

"Oh, it's fine…." She replied dubiously. Their conversation was awkward and stilted. He'd comment on something boring like the party, or the amount of people dancing. She'd reply with a boring answer, and they'd continue to move round the room not even vaguely representing anything like dancing. Jane and Charles of course, floated round gracefully, long limbs not once colliding. They looked like they were floating on a cloud, high above everyone else's heads, too far away for anyone to reach. Jane hadn't seemed bothered by Lydia arriving with a new beau; she'd simply smiled, telling Lizzie to let her have some fun! She wasn't Jane anymore. She was too busy with Charles. He was the only thing consuming her thoughts right now and probably for a good while.

"It's getting late, what time are you going?" William asked her, suddenly a little urgently.

"I don't know. Whenever I can tear Jane away from Charles!"

They danced in silence for a few moments more, both watching each other suspiciously. Finally, she couldn't bear it any longer.

"Are you enjoying your time here?" she asked casually.

"It is nothing more than I expected," he replied in a dull monotone.

He was lying, not that Lizzie would ever have guessed. There was something here that was much more than he could ever dream of, something that was bewitching him more and more with her beautiful brown eyes.

"Mmm…the country, not my first choice of a place to live either," she agreed "but we can't all live in plush, sky scraping pads in the centre of London, now can we, William?"

"Will." He sounded a little angry.

She continued dancing, trying to ignore him. It was painfully awkward. Charlotte kept shooting her warning glances and pointing to the door, but she couldn't be bothered listening to her problems. She turned her gaze back on Will…and his big, dark eyes and beautiful smile. They caught her eye for several moments, making her bite back the snarky comment she'd been about to unleash. He should really smile a lot more often.

"Is something wrong?" He was being annoyingly concerned, and polite, she could tell it was totally fake.

"Everything's good, well…."

"Well is it, or isn't it?" he sounded like the same old Will. Impatient, and arrogant.

"It's really none of your concern."

He shrugged, knitting his dark eyebrows together. It made him look a lot older than eighteen.

"And now is about the time I leave you," she told him smiling as Charlotte began to walk towards her, nibbling on her bottom lip. She stepped away from him, leaving him dancing all by herself. She seemed to be doing that a lot tonight, drifting in and out of realities that didn't quite seem real. They seemed like unpleasant dreams, which she knew she'd just have to wake up from very soon.

"Lizzie. You must come now, Lydia is drunk!" Charlotte was hissing in her ear.

........

Lydia giggled all the way home, in Johnny's car. When Lizzie had found her she'd been shrieking, arms raised, about to hit Isla. Johnny had held her back, and somehow managed to get her out of the house. Lydia wasn't in the least thankful, throwing up all over his shiny black shoes. Then they'd had the trouble of actually getting her into the car, and even worse were trying to find Kitty, Mary and Jane to tell them what was going on. Kitty had followed them, holding onto Lydia's arm half asleep. Jane had eagerly told her that she was staying over at the Bingley's and she couldn't find Mary. She'd probably headed off home early.

"I'm sorry about your shoes," Lizzie commented, when Lydia finally shut up, and she appeared to be asleep.

"No problem, I wasn't invited so I suppose it's the price I have to pay," he replied back, fingers drumming out the beat of the song blasting from the radio.

"It was an open invite, really," she replied "Charles really didn't care who was invited."

"Oh I'm sure someone certainly wasn't happy to see me…" he replied strangely.

"Never mind, it wasn't that great a party anyway." Now that was a _major_ understatement.

He chuckled, although it wasn't in the least bit funny. "Lydia certainly had a good time."

"Mmm…but she can make anything fun. All she has to do is laugh, tell silly stories and find a cute boy to hang about with and she's all set." She hoped he wouldn't think the cute part was in any way a description of him.

"Well I had fun, but then I've been under someone's command for so long that even walking to the shop for a pint of milk is a triumph."

This time she laughed. "What are you doing here anyway? I'm sure there are a million places better to come to."

"I was visiting an old friend…" he replied, shrugging "but it turns out he wasn't too happy to see me, and then I bumped into Lydia."

"She is sort of hard to miss," she interjected.

"And she invited me to this party, with the promise of a good time. She's a sweet kid," he told her.

"I'm not a kid!" Lydia suddenly perked up, "I'm fourteen, Johnny! That's nowhere near a 'kid' and beside you didn't seem to mind earlier…"

The car came to a stop, and Johnny nodded, getting out. They were home, and Lizzie hadn't ever been happier to see it there.

"Thanks," she whispered, helping Kitty get Lydia out.

"Sure," Johnny said as he got back inside the car. She thought he'd leave but he leaned over, opened the other door and smiled, "I was wondering if you wanted to do something tomorrow? See a film or something?"

Her heart beat loudly, and she knew it was wrong to go out with someone who Lydia had been with, but surely it was fine as friends?

"Mmm…I don't know."

He shrugged, "give me a text when you do. Lydia has my number." And with that he slammed the door shut, and sped away in his car.

Lizzie stood there watching it grown smaller and smaller, until it disappeared for far too long, before heading on inside and feeling the wrath her parents when they found out Lydia was hopelessly drunk. Little did she know everything was about to change drastically from now on…

.....

* * *

**and there you have it! I was happy to introuduce Johnny (George in P+P) Wickham into the plot...and the next chapter will begin to see the lives of the Bennett sisters really change, as written in the chapter. I hope to have to up really soon, maybe tonight if possible.**

**Anyway, please review and tell me what you think, I'd love it know. **

**Quotes from Paramore's AWESOME new song for the Twilight Film (eeek!) entitled Decode.  
**

**~G  
**


	5. Revelations

**Chapter 5 - Revelations**

* * *

**This is a quick chapter, it's also left on a cliff hanger on purpose. I didn't just forget to tack on an end! lol!**

**Don't forget to review, if you like it! **

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!  
**

**~G xo**

* * *

_"And so it is  
Just like you said it would be  
Life goes easy on me  
Most of the time  
And so it is  
The shorter story  
No love, no glory  
No hero in her sky"_

* * *

"How could you? How could you?" Lydia was shrieking at Lizzie, her voice near hoarse. She'd just returned to find out Lizzie had spent the day with Johnny, and she was not happy in the slightest. "I mean would you double cross Charlotte?" Lizzie didn't reply, preferring to stare silently at the wall. "Or Jane? Why doesn't the same apply to me?"

_Because you have a new boy every week._ Lizzie felt like shouting, instead she stared at the wall even more, watching the even white paint sparkle in the sunlight.

"Johnny was my date! Mine!" Lydia stamped her foot crossly, "why couldn't you say no?"

_Because he's cute…and I really didn't think you'd care._ Again she stared at the paint.

"I know he's good looking, and you never go anywhere with any boys, but why couldn't you pick on someone else? Why Johnny? Why me?"

She began hysterically screaming, and stamping her feet around even more. Jane sighed, flicking her hair and watching Lizzie. She'd come back, feeling blissfully incandescently happy after spending time with Charles and sharing their first kiss, to this. Complete destruction, all because Lizzie went out with Johnny as friends, it seemed rather silly but no one dared shut up Lydia when she was on a rampage.

"For god's sake Lizzie!" Lydia cried "don't just sit there, staring at nothing! Answer my questions!"

"I'm sorry…" Lizzie lied through her teeth "I just….I…we're just friends…."

Kitty rolled her eyes, patting Lydia on the shoulder and whispering for her to sit down. Even she could see her sister was being unreasonable.

"Why don't we go upstairs?" Kitty asked Lydia tactfully, "we can try out the new makeup we got." Lydia nodded, eyeing Lizzie up as she rose from her seat. She bumped into her seat as they walked past. Lizzie counted to ten before looking over at Jane.

"I'm sorry for all this," she told her sister "I bet you had a fun time at Charles and then Lydia just ruins it all…"

Jane shook her head. "It wasn't really your fault; anyway, you went out with Johnny?"

"Yes…and it was magical!" she was smiling ecstatically, "he's so funny and clever and…"

"A liar" Jane whispered under her breath, knowing Lizzie couldn't hear. She hadn't heard much about Johnny Wickham, but what she had heard from Charles was not pleasant. She was sure Johnny must have been lying, because there was no way that Lizzie would go off with him if she knew the truth.

Jane's suspicions were completely correct. Lizzie had asked him about the relative he was visiting and Johnny had gone as far as to say, the relative had been Will. They'd been connected since childhood, and when Will's father died Johnny got one third of the inheritance, the other parts distributed equally between Will and Georgie, his younger sister. Will wasn't happy about this, so he refused Johnny his inheritance, and forced him to retreat to a substantial career in the army. Lizzie had been horrendously outraged at Will's actions, and her opinion of him had sunk even lower. What she didn't know was that Johnny's story was completely fabricated, and he only told her so to drive her further away from Will. He came to her home solely for the purpose of dropping in on his 'brother' to plea for more money, as he'd already spent the immense fortune he already acquired on gambling, and a flashy lifestyle. Jane couldn't let Lizzie know this though, as she'd been sworn to complete secrecy by Charles. And anyway, she was too good to do so. She had decided long ago that it was a person's duty to make their own opinions of other people. She didn't want to pry on her sister's personal life, nor did she want to see her get hurt. The two didn't quite measure up. Jane really did like Will, and she didn't care whether Lizzie thought so or not. When she watched the way Will looked at Lizzie, she could see that tender lovingness behind his cloudy eyes, he was trying hard to disguise it, but he just didn't make it. She could tell, by the way his eyes filled up with warmth every time Lizzie was near, not only that but his pupils were dilated, which is a sure sign. He kept on smiling whenever she was around, too, she barely saw him do this at any other moment. It was as if he couldn't keep it off his face, not from Lizzie. How she wished she'd just wake up and realise.

"And he was such a gentlemen! Just so unbelievably kind!" she lowered her voice a little and settled her eyes on Jane "Can you believe what William did to Johnny?"

"No" Jane said too quickly, voice oddly stubborn. "I mean….eh….no. I can't. It's….awful." Lizzie nodded, standing up very quickly. "I have another date Jane!" she jumped around, twirling her skirt. "He actually likes me! I think!" Her eyes took on a dreamy quality Jane had never seen before. She inwardly groaned. "Come, come, Janey!" Lizzie used her old nickname. "Help me choose a gorgeous outfit, we're going clubbing, so nothing too fancy!" she giggled like crazy. "I have so many things I have to tell you!"

She wasn't Lizzie, anymore. She pulled on Jane's sleeve dragging her upstairs, in an impatient, fuzzy-brained, girl in love way. Jane couldn't help but sigh. Not another one.

She was on time, she was sure of it. She was at the right place, she was sure of it. She had the right date, right address, right time….right everything….right outfit……right shoes….right smile….so why was it all going so wrong? Why was Johnny an hour late? Why was she standing outside some grotty club, hair out of its hold, feet sore and mouth dry. She had to blink, because something resembling tears kept clouding her vision. She was not going to cry for a boy. Not another one.

Maybe Jane had been right.

But she'd been such a pig about it, telling her in her quiet way to be 'careful' of Johnny. Coming from Jane that meant he was in her blackest of black books. That he had too strikes through his name, as a definite 'not for Lizzie!' candidate.

She supposed that he couldn't be any good. Not if he was vaguely related to a Darcy, or someone that would go for a girl who was fourteen. She was just beginning to realise to what extent it was wrong to go out with someone who was also supposedly dating your fourteen year old sister. Boy she felt like an old maid. Johnny had to be around seventeen. She didn't understand why he'd go for her sister, that was three year age gap and if it had been twenty and seventeen it would have been fine, but fourteen and seventeen, they both wanted different things from a relationship. Lydia only wanted a good time, and someone to kiss a little, whereas Johnny…well he was an adolescent boy.

* * *

_"I can't take my eyes off you_

_I can't take my eyes..."_

_

* * *

_

A car came down the street and she stretched on her tiptoes to peer in the widow. Drat. It wasn't anyone she knew. A crowd of girls rammed into the night club, straight off a bus. She was tempted to hop on the bus and speed away, away from it all. But she hadn't any bus fare left. She checked her watch. She'd been waiting for one hour and twenty five minutes.

_Bleep! Bleep!_

She riffled through her small bag, finding her phone easily. Maybe it was from him? She knew it wasn't. He didn't have her number.

Having fun?

Charles and I are at Dinner.

Mum and Dad away to the Lucas are with Mary.

Lydia and Kitty are out.

Will all be back late.

Tell me all about it in the morning.

Do you have your key?

Jane x

She knew there was something she'd forgot to pick up. This night was going from bad to worse. If she ever got home how would she get inside? She dialled Jane's number, but she only got her voicemail. She tried five times, before she gave up. She tried Charlotte's house, Charlotte's phone, and her parents, home, Lydia's, Kitty's, all of her friends, even Mary's! No one picked up.

She slunk to the ground, starting to spout tears. It was a perfect end to a disastrous night. The rain was falling thick and fast, rivalling her tears in who would get her face sodden the quickest. She was betting on her tears.

Then, some light flickered on inside her mind.

She scrolled down her address book, crossing her fingers, hoping she had put it.

Yes! There it was!

_William Darcy._

She clicked call, and let it ring, putting it on speaker. She wiped her eyes, spoke 'hi' testing her voice to see if she sounded like she'd been crying. She didn't, not really. She practised, saying 'Hi, William' out loud, 'Will, hi!' she was speaking to herself, like a crazy person. Who said she wasn't just another crazy person?

"Hello?" a deep voice asked, while she just said 'Will, hello there!' "Hello?" he asked again, sounded deeply confused.

"Will? William?" she crossed her fingers again.

"Lizzie?" he cleared his throat, "is that Lizzie?"

"Me. Yes me. Um…..I know I've not been the nicest to you, but I need to ask a favour…."

"What?" he asked.

"I'm kind of stranded, in the rain, outside a night club….um….penniless…..alone…..getting weird looks….you get my gist."

"Where are you?"

"A night club" she said dumbly.

"No. Where. As in what street?" he said the words eloquently. She told him the street name.

"Ah, I'm close" he said. She could hear the smile in his voice. "I'll be five minutes."

"Thank you, oh thank….." he was already gone.

Almost exactly five minutes later a black Mercedes pulled up, and he got out, holding out a black umbrella.

"I thought you may need this" he told her quietly, gesturing to his coat, which was folded over his right arm. He opened the passenger door for her, and tucked the coat around her shoulders. She didn't notice how close proximity they were in, only that his car had heating and was able to take her to home….home with peanut butter and toast, and a hot bath…home…..

"Lizzie, do you mind?"

"Huh?" she looked at him.

"Your seatbelt"

She reached for it, slotting it into place. "Safety first!" she chortled. She was acting like she was drunk.

He settled in behind the wheel, slotting his own seatbelt into place. He turned the ignition, and the car roared to life. They were zooming towards her home quickly.

"What were you doing?" he asked a few minutes later.

"Doing? I was supposed to be meeting someone," she said quietly.

"Who?" he seemed to almost demand.

"No one."

The conversation ended then, she tried to focus on the dimly lit houses that they past, and the rows of stars in the black sky. She was more than upset and didn't need Will Darcy adding to her heartache. She just wanted to go home! To her warm bed, with her TV and a cup of tea. Was that too much to ask?

She was almost asleep, dreaming of watching some cheesy comedy film, when she suddenly remembered something.

"Damn it!" she exclaimed, sitting right up, straining her seatbelt against her neck and almost choking herself during the process. "Oh no….oh shi-"

"What?" William seemed totally unfazed, adjusting the heating levels. He was so annoyingly calm that she wanted to scream.

She groaned, snapping her eyes shut and banging her head against the window.

"Hey, hey" William said calmly "don't hurt yourself over something. What is it?"

She took her head away from the window, eyes still shut. "I forgot my key. I can't get into my home. My parents, Jane, everyone…." Her mouth felt very dry. "Everyone's out."

He didn't reply for a very long time, and when he did his voice was soft and quiet. "You can come back to the Bingley's. Everyone's out there too." If this had been any other boy, she'd have been alarmed, but it was William Darcy. Nothing would happen. Rich snob wasn't really her type.

William couldn't help but notice the easiness in which she agreed, and the way she barely looked at him. He was practically giving away his heart, he never invited girls anywhere, and he never had girls in his car. He never cared about girls much.

But he did expect her to be the least grateful. She seemed to have her mind made up. She wasn't going to like him and that was that. He'd already tried hating her, tried casting her off like all the others. But he simply couldn't. If it hadn't been for her circumstances, he'd be doing a lot more that just staring at her right now. Well if she would allow him to.

* * *

_"And so it is  
Just like you said it should be  
We'll both forget the breeze  
Most of the time  
And so it is  
The colder water  
The blower's daughter  
The pupil in denial"_

_

* * *

_

"Are you sure you are warm enough?" he asked her, graciously. Eyes locked on the fireplace, the flames crackling and spitting. Lizzie was tucked into an armchair, thick mohair blanket around her shoulders, cup of tea by her side. Her clothes had been absolutely sodden, and she'd had to borrow some clothes from Caroline. As he had said, no one was in, and he'd rushed her to the drawing room. He'd seemed strangely eager to speak to her, for some unknown reason.

"Mmm….I am" she said smiling into her cup of tea.

He nodded, sitting in the seat opposite her. "When do you think someone will be in your house?"

She turned the cup round in her hands, and cocked her head to one side, studying him. He looked even handsomer by the firelight. "I'm not sure. Jane said late, but she might be coming back here…."

"I'll get Peter to set up a guest bedroom" he said before she could protest. "Peter?"

The ancient butler appeared, bowing wearily. She blushed. "Please, get Miss Bennett a room, Peter" William told him. The butler left in the same manner he appeared in, slow and lowly.

"Lizzie?" William said, reaching for his phone and groaning. "Who were you out with tonight, or rather, who were you waiting on?"

She groaned too. She knew he'd have to ask that. She took a deep breath, and then spoke, staring at the floor. "Johnny, Johnny Wickham."

He was silent. So silent that she could hear Peter coughing in the other room, she could hear the faint crackle of the fire, she could hear his almost stilted breathing. The heavy atmosphere was almost tangible, and she wished something, anything would happen to break the way it seemed to have taken over.

And something did. The shrill ring of his mobile phone, indicating he had a call or a message. He whipped the phone from his pocket so quickly she thought it had already been in his hand to begin with. The ringing ended, and he peeked at it briefly, before shaking his head and placing it on his chair arm. He got up, looked at her and said without any feeling or meaning in his voice.

"I'm going to go and see if Peter is doing what I asked, stay here."

She watched him go, feeling sadder and sadder with each step he took away from her. She couldn't begin to understand why.

His phone went again, and unacknowledgably she reached over and slid it up. She pressed open, revealing a message from Caroline.

* * *

**That was a mini chapter, the following (part two) will be up tomorrow!**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :D  
**

**Quotes are from The Blowers Daughter by Damien Rice.**

**If you'd like to review, please do :D**


	6. Growing Attractions

Chapter 6 – Just Realise

_Growing Attractions_

**AN: Greatly sorry that I neglected this story! It's just that I got into my proper writing a lot more, and having now written 350 pages (with no signs of slowing for a good one hundred pages) of my original fiction, I got a little bored of writing about characters that are already created, that I can only use as tapestries to build upon, and quite frankly, I find my original stories with my own characters much more fascinating and fun to write. After the revelation this year that I really want to make a push and go for writing as a profession (either fiction or journalism, or both), with the encouragement and praise of my English teacher, I'll be trying to write this much more frequently as it's all good practise, but my proper fiction,_ Healing Wounds_**_, _**takes priority. However, I decided to try my best to conclude this fanfic, and my others (haha, really no hope in that, but I'm attempting it!) I hope you like this chapter, and review, please! It'll mean the world to me. Thanks to those who have read all the chapters so far, I really believe this is my best one!**

**Best Wishes,  
**

**- G  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters here. They are forever the property of Ms Jane Austen. - Also, this is a very rough adaption of a modern day P&P, don't expect MUCH likeness between characters and events except the bare minimum.  
**

**

* * *

**

_"If it hurts this much,  
Then it must be love,  
And it's a lottery,  
I can't wait to draw your name.__"_

**

* * *

  
**

"_William,_" Caroline's text message read. "_My darling, I am sorry I left you all alone tonight! It's a shame bloody Charles had to go on a date with ice queen, Jane, and I had to go with them, otherwise you know I'd rather be with you, of course. I hope you can entertain yourself, my love, see you in a few hours! Missing and loving you, Caro x"_

Lizzy stared at the text for so long the words began to blur and she wasn't sure if what she was reading was the truth. It couldn't be, William and Caroline? It made her want to vomit, bile rushing up her throat, it made her want to tear her hair out and slap Caroline, but most of all it made her feel a feeling she hadn't felt in years, one that was almost alien to her. She couldn't quite understand it, until she realised, she was _jealous_.

The realisation hit her like a canary yellow school bus driving at eighty miles per hour._ Jealous_? Of _William _and _Caroline_? She couldn't fathom why. Why would she feel jealousy because William and Caroline were together? She shook her head, frowning so much that her forehead creased, lines very apparent in it's dewy skin. She had no reason to be jealous of this relationship, but she was and she couldn't even begin to understand it.

_Bleep! Bleep!_

The phone went off again, another message, she sighed, bracing herself. It was of course, _Caroline_.

"_William_? _Why aren't you answering my texts_? _Is everything alright_?" she slammed it down, seething with anger, she couldn't bear to read any more. She very nearly threw the phone to the ground, but stopped herself at a loud cough, she looked up, wincing at who was standing in front of her.

"Are you alright?" Will had come back in, his arms folded across his chest. He looked accusingly at the mobile in her hand as she gave a nervous laugh and tried to smile innocently.

"Perfectly fine . . . er . . . your mobile went off . . . _again_." She tossed it to him, taking a sip of her tea to mask the grimace that had taken over her lips. "Force of habit that I looked at it, really. I didn't mean to pry, and I didn't really _read _the message anyway, the minute I saw it was from Caroline, I leaped right back! Terrifies me, she does!" She giggled again, babbling to herself more than him, biting her lip as she measured his reaction. She watched has he read it very quickly, eyes barely scanning the screen, before making a face that looked like he was in pain, and sliding the phone back into his pocket.

"It's fine . . ." he sighed, looking at her darkly. For a second she thought he was going to scream at her, but his glare turned into a grin in seconds. "She is _infuriating_, I'd ignore her."

"Who is? Caroline?" she replied dumbly, fidgeting with the polish on her nails, picking at it. "I thought you and her were like this," she held up her hand, crossing the fingers over.

"Me and Caroline?" he very nearly gasped but he held his tongue. "Whatever gave off that impression?" He was surprised when Lizzy burst into laughter, throwing her head back, lovely dark hair spilling from it's ponytail, mouth agape, eyes closed.

"Bloody hell, Will!" he couldn't help marvelling that she used his nickname now much more freely. "_Everything _gives off that impression, especially Caroline herself!" She remembered of all those times she'd caught Caroline starting at Will, eyes filled with lust, or the times she'd thrown Lizzy a dirty look because Will had been looking at her.

"Well, we're not. Never have been, never will be! No, never, I . . ." he looked right at her, wishing he wasn't about to say the words that were already tumbling from his lips. "I don't like Caroline. I like someone else," he took courage from the way she smiled at him, as if she knew. "I like you, Lizzy, _a lot_." His face grew hot as he watched her frown a little, mouth hanging open. She was shocked. Will _liked _her? _A lot_? Why did her heart seem to leap from her chest, pounding far too quickly than it seemed possible, why did she smile, biting down hard on her lip to stop her from laughing out loud. He tried to speak, but she made a hushing sound, secretly thrilled at his adamant, fierce refusal of Caroline, and his declaration of _liking her_. She was still in mild shock, she thought he _hated _her! Just as she thought she hated him. It seemed it was a day for revelations. The jealousy was disappearing and she found herself noticing the way Will looked at her for the first time, the way his face was completely dreamy as he watched her, the gaze so powerful and unwavering. She licked her lips, setting her teacup down on the cabinet beside her, finding herself moving closer to Will, very slowly, watching him, very carefully. He moved towards her and before she knew it his hands were on her waist, hers in his hair and they were _kissing_. His strong lips were surprisingly gentle and moved across her own with a fierce passion, kissing her fiercely, barely pulling from her to breathe. She parted her lips, when his tongue flicked on her bottom lip, and then their tongues danced together, tasting each other thoroughly. His hands moved along her body, resting on her ribcage, feeling her breathe in and out, the crazed rise and fall as she continued to kiss him with passion, coming up for a breath and spluttering. Then his lips had claimed hers again and he was pushing her back into the seat, fisting her hair as he kissed all along her jaw, down her neck, as she made quiet moaning sounds. He kissed her again, and again, as if he couldn't get enough of her, feeling empty without her. He kissed her more deeply, drinking her in, allowing her to remove his shirt as their kisses grew deeper and fiercer.

* * *

_"You've taken me to the top,  
And let me fall back south  
You've had me at the top of the pile,  
And then had me kissing the ground  
We've heard and seen it all,  
No ones talked us out,  
The problems that have come  
Haven't yet torn us down."_

_

* * *

  
_

It was the morning of the next day that Lizzy woke, in an alien room, head thumping, eyes squinting as sunlight fell on her face through chinks in the heavy velvet drapes. She didn't realise where she was until she sat up, gazing around the door, and suddenly it all came flying back to her.

Johnny standing her up . . . Will rescuing her . . . Caroline's texts . . . the _kiss_ . . . Will carrying her upstairs after they fell asleep watching some stupid comedy . . . she smiled.

She made a sound of delight, so that wasn't a dream, she looked around the room, pleased to see she was alone. She'd really freely kissed Will? They'd kissed? Truly? She made a sound of happiness, singing to herself as she stood up and smiled at her reflection in the mirror. She was truly happy!

"Oh my God, Lizzy!" she shrieked to herself, giggling at her reflection that was smiling brightly. She couldn't help but feeling a little foolish. As if her life and relationship with William wasn't complicated enough, she'd tossed in a kiss to the sorry old mix. It felt strange to call it merely a kiss, from the way his tongue had entangled in hers, from the way she'd felt like her would never stop pounding so hard, it wasn't just a _kiss_. "My God girl!" she said to her reflection, patting her hair back into place, her close a little more than dishevelled. "You've got it _bad_!" and then she laughed, preening at herself in the mirror.

Her mobile bleeped, making her jump, and look away from her dancing reflection. She pulled it out from her pocket, examining the screen. It was Jane, phoning, for what seemed like the millionth time from the amount of calls and messages she'd left on Lizzy's phone. _Uh-oh, she wasn't going to like this_!

"Hello?" she answered it, bright and happy. She didn't sound like herself at all.

"Lizzy? Lizzy?" Jane chirped back, sounding very far away. "Oh thank God, Lizzy! We were all so worried! But then Charles phoned not an hour ago, he says you're in his home? Lizzy, what happened?"

"Oh, God! Jane!" Lizzy couldn't help but smile and laugh. "Johnny bloody stood me up!" She said it oddly brightly for an occurrence that would make many people cry. "None of you were answering your God damn phones! I had to call Will . . ." she paused, hearing Jane intake a sharp breath as she pressed on delightedly. She hated feeling so happy and giddy and gushy, but the feeling was infectious. She was just so _delighted. _"We got chatting, and well, our opinions changed of one another. Caroline was texting him, being a bitch really, and I thought they were together but he corrected me and said that he liked me!"

"He what?" Jane asked, an obvious smile evading her voice. "Oh Lizzy, really?"

"Yes!" she crowed back. "And then well . . . we _kissed_ . . ." it was enough to make her sister scream out and laugh alongside her.

"Oh, Lizzy, I am very pleased for you!" but then she stopped. "You stayed safe, right?" Lizzy found herself rolling her eyes.

"We didn't get _that _far, Jane. Goodness, what sort of girl do _you _think I am? Am I no longer sensible, boring old Lizzy?"

"You aren't sounding very much like sensible, boring old Lizzy. You sound as if you've been enchanted or something!" Jane couldn't help but laugh at the notion. They chattered on for several minutes more, Lizzy promising to come home straight after she'd bid farewell to Will, and tell Jane all the gossip. She hung up on Jane feeling oddly sunny and bright once more, smiling at her reflection as she left the room, for the bathroom, where she attempted to tidy herself, having found her now dry clothes on her bed. She put them back on and brushed her hair, which didn't make it any less wild and unruly, then she took a gulp of mouthwash and a couple of mints since she didn't have any toothbrush, and raced to the winding stairs. She made her way down, then strolled to the living room where Will had taken her the previous night. She could find no one, which she found annoying, she'd been half hoping to bid her farewells to Will in private, and not have to go searching for him where the odds of bumping into one of the dreadful Bingley's (only the females) were too great. She didn't let this thought bring her down however, turning away from the cosy sitting room with a beam and skipping down the hall before stopping herself because she knew it was a step too far, she'd look utterly ridiculous!

She heard voice coming from dining room, and with a sharp intake of breath and a momentary plea for courage, she knocked on the wooden panelling of the door and opened the golden handle to find the _entire _Bingley family, sitting around a wooden table, drinking cups of tea. Will was leaning against the wall, his face immediately lighting up as he noticed her, cheeks turning a bright red colour. He couldn't help but grin at her, the beautiful features of her face, the way she smiled, even her dishevelled hair and messed up clothing. She was such a wild, beautiful, crazy contrast to the perfectly polished home of the Bingley's.

"_Elizabeth Bennett_?" Rosemary spoke first, blonde hair pulled back from her face in a complicated pattern. "What on Earth-" but Will stopped her, patting Rosemary on the shoulder and walking round the table to Lizzy.

"It's quite alright, Rosemary." He said sympathetically, sliding his arm around Lizzy's shoulder. "She's here because of me." He whispered into Lizzy's ear, making her laugh with the beautiful words he was saying. She was utterly _smitten_, and she almost liked it. He noticed the way Caroline's shocked open mouth slid closed, eyes narrowing, fixing a deadly stare onto Lizzy. Helena looked just as shocked, only she hadn't registered hate yet, and even looked faintly _pleased_, which made Will take a step back. Robert Bingley looked indifferent, barely able to take his gaze away from his paper, except to offer Will a curt nod. Charles was the one who looked the happiest, a mad, wild beam on his face, giving Will the thumbs up and nodding his head enthusiastically. Caroline noticed this and whispered something in his ear that wiped the grin off his face.

She was seething mad. That _stupid _Bennett girl! How _bloody _dare she! Will was hers, everyone knew it, even Will himself ruddy knew he was hers! She'd loved him for years, Elizabeth had no right to sink her claws into him! She was almost howling in agony and anger, but she managed to stay composed, vile thoughts fizzing and spinning around her head. She wanted to stand up and scream at Will, but of course she didn't. She remained sat down, a vain in her forehead visibly twitching.

"You? Here because of _you_?" Rosemary shook her head, not understanding him words. "Why would Ms Bennett be here because of _you_, William?"

"I'm sorry to intrude-" but Will placed a finger on Lizzy's lips and shushed her.

"Because I invited her back, because I _like _her," the look Rosemary gave him could have killed him if looks could kill.

"Invited her back? You don't mean-" Lizzy started laughing at Rosemary's face. _God, everyone assumed the same thing._

"Not what you're thinking," she told Rosemary beaming. "Not _that _anyway."

"Then what?" Caroline spoke up for the first time, voice chocked, and cracking in the back of her throat. She narrowed her eyes at Lizzy so they turned into slits, like the eyes of a snake. "_Then what_?" she repeated when Lizzy just looked at her.

"Besides us chatting, and stuff, nothing . . ." she said feebly.

"We _kissed_, Caroline. That's all, don't work yourself into a frenzy!" Will answered for Lizzy, for which she was extremely grateful, for Caroline fixed him with her glare now, and not Lizzy.

"Kissed?" Caroline sneered. "What would your grandmother, Lady Catherine say about all this?" She raised her eyebrows at Will, knowing she was striking a cord in making him move away from Lizzy. "Wouldn't be too pleased, would she?" Caroline chuckled, as Will's grip on Lizzy's shoulder blades tightened. Caroline continued to jeer and Will was growing annoyed, he whispered to Lizzy to follow him into the sitting room and she obliged, them both turning and walking out the door with Caroline in mid sentence. She did not look impressed as she watched then slip away, sighing and turning to face her mother, who immediately exclaimed,

"Caroline, my dear! He's an obnoxious fool anyway!" much to the annoyance of everyone else sitting round the table who'd all grown accustomed to Charles' friend. Charles' himself stormed out, mumbling something about having to phone Jane, which only made his mother angrier.

* * *

_"We're like Noughts and crosses in that  
Opposites always attract."_

_

* * *

_

Will immediately began kissing Lizzy the moment they were out of sight from the Bingley's pressing her against the hall wall and running his hands through her hair. She thought she was going to die. He led her through to the living room where they resumed kissing, stopping only to breathe and to smile at one another.

But then, just as quickly as they'd started, they stopped. She pulled away from him, looking downwards, panting and closing her eyes. He looked at her, worrying, wondering why she'd moved away from him with such speed. She looked up at his eyes, heart pounding, watching his serene face cloud with doubt and anger.

"What's _wrong_?" his tone was cutting, he'd moved away from her, standing up now, fixing his dishevelled hair, watching her wide-eyed and curious._"Typical_! God, Lizzy, I thought you liked me! Bloody typical, true to Bennett form, you can't show emotion can you?_"_ She heard him taunt her under his breath when she didn't answer and she found herself standing up too, anger rising once more. How could he be so _arrogant_, all of a sudden? Was it her mind playing tricks on her or was he kissing her with desire and passion a moment before? Had she been kissing him back in the same way? She was starting to think it was all an illusion from the way he looked at her now, glare full of contempt and fury. Last night may have never happened.

"What's _wrong_?" she asked him, voice loud and threatening. "Is _you_. God, to think I kissed you, and thought of you as . . ." she trailed off, visibly shaking with anger. "How could I think you were different? You're exactly as you were the first time I met you, proud and arrogant, well I'm not staying here a second longer!" she spat out, completely enraged.  
"What are you talking about?" he hissed at her, eyes seething annoyance. "For God's sake, I'll drive you, but you aren't walking by yourself!" For a moment he seemed concerned for her again, but that vanished.

"Who says? You don't own me! I've walked here before and I'll do it again! I'm leaving, now. I simply _can't_ stand another minute of your company, you're completely _vile_!"

"And you're the most insufferable _stupid, moronic_-" but she didn't hear the rest of his insult, for she'd ran from the room, grabbing her coat on the way, rushing to the exit and thrusting it wide open. She raced down the path, sun light streaming around her, ignoring Will's shouts from behind her, even when she heard someone following her, she merely picked up her pace and raced out into the open fields, without gazing back once. How could she let herself think that William Darcy was anything but a stupid, arrogant, proud _idiot_? Why had she kissed him? Why hadn't she stopped herself? Why did she trust him? She felt the tears trickling down her face, glistening as they slid their way down, listening out for footsteps and more shouting, but she never heard any. Instead she kept running until her feet were hurting, until she was breathless and panting, but she never stopped, she kept on running as if her life depended on it, trying to think of anything but _him_.

What hurt her more than his insults and shouting, was the way her heart still beat for him, seeming to ignore her anger and sadness. Why wouldn't it listen to her? She _hated _him. Why couldn't her heart catch on already?

"Oh my God, Lizzy!" she thumped her closed fist to her forehead and sighed, not slowing her pace still, she couldn't help wishing the ground would open up and swallow her hole. She remember that it wasn't just a _kiss._ It was something else and she hated herself for it. She'd given part of her away with it, opened her soul to him, ugh, why? _Don't tell me, you stupid girl, that you've fallen for William Darcy_? She battered her head with her fist again. _Considering that he doesn't like you, that he was obviously only using you to get back at Caroline . . . or something of the like . . . why do you have to go and fall for him_? _Stupid bloody brain_!

Her house was in sight but she didn't care. She just wanted to collapse and cry and she knew it would be full of questions and people fussing over her. She was so stupid, for trusting him, for liking him. Why didn't she follow her instincts from day one and stay right away? It seemed that in one way or another they were being drawn together and she couldn't fathom why.

She neared the house, opening the door and slamming it shut behind her, hanging up her coat and going into the living room, singing to herself. She wasn't ready to expose to her entire family that Will had broken her heart, for good. When she got inside the living room she noticed there was something different about her family, most noticeably Lydia was absent. She wouldn't have thought any of it, but from the way Kitty's mouth was upturned, her eyes feigning sadness, and the way her mother, was quiet and confined in her arm chair gave away that there was something wrong.

"Lizzy!" Jane was flapping around her immediately, hugging her and whispering in her ear. "I've kept it quiet, like you asked. But, Lizzy, something's happened . . ." she sighed. "Mama?" she turned to her mother. "Shall I?" Her mother nodded and Jane turned back to a now extremely fearful Lizzy, who was fearing the worst. "Lizzy, Lydia's ran off . . ." she leaned in nearer, whispering into her ear, three words that made Lizzy's heart harden, turning to ice. "_With Johnny Wickham_!"

* * *

**Ooh tense stuff! Lydia's ran off with Johnny, will she be found? The first mention of Will's relative Lady Catherine de Bourg, what part will she play in this version? Will Lizzy and Will ever get together properly?** **Tune in next time, kiddos! Well, if you liked that, please do review. I'll be more likely to post up the next chapter (already got it written) and continue this story fully if I get some more reviews! They can be bad, good, in the middle, whatever you wish! **

**The song lyrics are from Always Attract by You Me At Six (I LOVE THIS BAND). Check them out, they're gorgeous! But Josh is mine, OK? XD This is quite a relevant song, too. Particuarly the lyrics, 'We're like noughts and crosses, in that opposites away attract'.  
**

**Some of you may not like my choice to make Will and Lizzy have already had an 'encounter' but I think it puts a much more modern spin on the tale, because in no way am I going to make him ask her to marry him (she's a 21st century girl! They don't marry at sixteen!) So I thought them seeming like they were on the verge of a relationship before they both destory it seemed like a better way of showing how they both will slowly change their opinions fully of one another, also adds a nice twist to things.**

**Anyhow, let me know what you think, and yeah, that's it (:**


	7. Breaking Hearts

Chapter 7 – Just Realise

_Breaking Hearts  
_

**AN: Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter! I'd love a little more, but I'll happily take what I can get. Things are going to be moving very quickly in the next couple of chapters, as I'm sort of hoping to wrap this up sometimes soon, and not leave everyone dangling (only who _doesn't _know the story of Pride and Prejudice?) Maybe we can have a guess the ending game? Haha. Kidding. OK, moving on. Please review!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: Like everyone, I do not own the characters. Wish I did, but they're hundreds of years old and I quite like living in the 21st Century. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"Oh, Lydia!" her mother wailed mournfully into her hanker chief. She'd been like that for _days_, and all of the girls were getting extremely tired of her wailing. They'd received a fuzzy phone call from a very tipsy and giggly Lydia two days after she'd slipped off with Johnny. She claimed they were eloping and that he loved her, they could all hear him in the background, whispering absurd things in her ear. Lizzy couldn't help but roll her eyes. Lydia said she was in Brighton, and then they'd be going to visit Johnny's father in London, but Lizzy was sure Johnny had told her his father was dead. She ignored this, however, deciding that Lydia was probably drunk on many things, alcohol, _love_ and the notion of being off on some sort of adventure, away from their 'stifling family life'. Lydia seemed intent on never returning to them, convinced this was what 'her heart had dreamed for forever!' Lizzy felt like she wanted a second look at the days lunch after that heart-plummeting statement. She didn't know what was worse, her sister running away or her sister running away _with _Johnny. For selfish reasons, she decided the fact that she'd run off with Johnny was worse.

After that phone call their mother had grown hysterical, worrying about her Lydikins and had sent out their father to find her. He was reluctant, and sure that he wouldn't track her down but nothing could quell her mothers frantic sobs. She was growing more hysterical each day. So he admitted defeat and had to set off with their Uncle and Tom (they were all delighted to see the back of him) to try and find her. Now their mother had taken to wailing after their father, worrying if he had been beaten down by the Brighton youth, or if he'd run off too. It was extremely hard not to appear insolent and roll her eyes at her mother, but somehow Lizzy managed to escape her wails by offering to do the cooking with Jane whilst their mother was bedridden and acting like an invalid (when she was just lazy and _not _sick). Lizzy had just phoned the police again, for the sixth time on her mothers request, in search of both Lydia and her father. She was now on first name terms with an nice constable called Jack who told her that they were looking, and that Lydia would be found.

This wasn't enough for her mother, of course, but it was enough for everyone else (barring Kitty, who was distraught and spent the whole time in tears, and poor Mary, who couldn't care less and was forced to tend to their 'sick' relatives). Jane was just back from a date with Charles when Lizzy was chopping onions in the kitchen in preparations for a pasta sauce when she realised something was up. Jane hadn't rushed to her and started chattering about Charles, like always, she'd quietly snuck up next to her and began peeling carrots. This wasn't like Jane _at all_. Lizzy sighed, it was just her luck for everyone to fall apart at the same time.

"Jane?" she wrung her hands dry on a kitchen towel. "Janey? You all right?" Jane didn't look up, just kept on quietly peeling carrots, talking in an almost mute voice.

"I'm fine. Great. Yes. Fine." She seemed like she couldn't decided on her answer and her clear blue eyes were swimming with tears. She had to bite down hard on her lip to stop them from falling. Lizzy saw her eyes and stopped, taking the peeler and carrot from her hands and gently guiding her into the living room where Jane perched on the couch and burst into silent, chocking tears.

"Oh, Janey," Lizzy rubbed her back, stroking her lovely blonde hair. "What's wrong?"

"Charles," was all Jane said, crying once more, back convulsing with fresh tears. "He. Doesn't. Like. Me. Any. More." Each word was stilted and pained, whimpering and taking deep, uneven breaths. She hiccuped on the next sentence, forcing each word out like they were the hardest things to say in the world. "He. Said. He. doesn't. Think. We'll. Work. Out. He's. Went. To. London. For. The. Week. And. I'm. Not. To. Phone." Jane's eyes were still swimming with tears that had streaked their way along the contours of her face, she licked her lips tasting salt. "Oh, Lizzy, I've been so _stupid_!" she finally seemed to find her voice, managing coherent sentences with no stops. "I thought everything was perfect, that it would work out. But it didn't, of course, it never does!" at that she did a very un-Jane thing, which was to wail and cry out, sounding like her mother and Kitty. "Why am I so stupid?" Lizzy tried to shush and console her, but she wouldn't be quiet. "_Why_? God, I still think that Prince Charming is out there and he's going to save me! I thought Charles was my it, my one . . . but he's just another pauper, someone in disguise. A liar, a bloody _typical boy_."  
"Jane, don't beat your self up about it." Lizzy gently coaxed her. "Did he say why he thought you weren't going to work out?" she patted her arm as she cried again.

"Only that it was in both of our best interests. I think it was his family," her eyes shone with tears and she nibbled on her fingernails furiously. "He finally succumbed to their protests about me, about us. I thought I'd done a decent job in winning them over as well!" she shook her head, blonde locks cascading. "I suppose, you think you know someone, but then realise you don't."

"I know that feeling," Lizzy told her, hugging her quickly, arms easing around her back. "But don't blame yourself. If he can't see what he's lost then he's the idiot, isn't he?" she chagrined, trying to think of words that would make things seem better. She couldn't. No words would make it better. She was going to _kill _Charleswhen she next saw him. For breaking her sisters heart in half.

"I _love _him though," Jane told her, frowning. "Isn't love supposed to be all conquering? Why make me feel these things if they're going to go down in tatters?" she attempted a half smile, shaking her head. "At least one of us is doing better," her face brightened, she almost looked her radiant self. "Tell me about you and Will! We never really got a chance to talk about it with the whole Lydia fiasco." Her smile was genuine and didn't waver, she seemed much happier. "Go on, tell me everything."  
Lizzy felt sad for what she had to say next. She knew there was regret in her voice. "Everything? Jane, there isn't much to say, apart from that like you, I thought I liked him. I _thought _we might have a chance at _something_, but no, it didn't happen. Our tempers flared and we fell out." She shrugged trying to appear like she wasn't bothered but she knew Jane would know her true feelings. She cared too much and that was the problem. "Boys are a waste of time anyway." She didn't really mean it of course, however much of a waste of time they were, they were inevitable. Besides, you couldn't shun a whole gender because of some stupid boys, still she felt that white-hot rush of fury, the familiar sting of anger. "They lie and cheat and pretend. We can't trust them, any of them."

"Oh Lizzy," she patted her arm. "I forgot that you must be hurting inside, what with Johnny standing you up and then running off with Lydia. I'm so sorry."  
"Don't be sorry. Lydia can have him," and she meant it. Johnny and Will were two of her most hated people right now. Only Will . . . when thought of his name, all one syllable, one vowel and three consonants, her heart thundered in her chest, flipping and flying and jiving. She felt like dancing and singing and smiling, only then _poof_, she remembered about their fight, the things they'd called one another, and she stopped feeling like that, all of a sudden. At least she did a little bit, only she had to be truthful and admit that it hadn't gone completely. The love she felt was still there, a fact that she _loathed_. Jane was right, why did we feel these things if everything just went up in smoke and it all ended badly? Couldn't we just feel these things for the one we were supposed to be with and no one else? Why did you have to kiss and love a lot of idiots and morons before we found who we were supposed to be with?

She sighed, smiling at Jane and standing up. "We'd better go finish tea, or mum will go crazy."  
"When is she ever sane?" Jane replied with a grin. "Come on Lizzy, let's get busy!" they raced one another to the kitchen, laughing and acting like themselves. The way it was supposed to be.

* * *

_"Well Sometimes I feel like Alice  
In a wonderland  
Chasing rabbits  
Cheshire cats and mad hatters  
A better world but it's not like it matters  
Oh no,"_

* * *

Lydia was home. Lizzy's father and Tom had returned three days later, Lydia and Johnny in tow. They'd tracked them down just outside Brighton and persuaded Lydia to return home, on one condition, that she was free to still see Johnny whenever (she'd, apparently, been fearful that her parents would banish her from seeing the boy who led her astray again. Who gave her that idea? Lizzy couldn't help muttering bitterly under her breath) and they weren't to get cross with her if she wanted to go off with him again the minute she was legal. He of course agreed, merely happy to return Lydia to her mother, to stop her from heckling both the police and him.

Their mother was overjoyed, running to her dear Lydikins the minute she exited the car and flinging two arms round her, tears of joy rolling down her face. Johnny had stood awkwardly behind them, looking at Lizzy. She kept her mouth in a line, hard line, looking right at him and raising one eyebrow questioningly. She wanted an explanation, for all this pain, but he didn't give her one, he walked past her when Lydia and her mother returned to the house, Lydia chattering away about how great being independent was.

"And you should all go adventuring someday, really!" she was saying, in a loud cheerful voice, hanging onto Kitty as they squealed together. "Oh, it's so _liberating_! You feel so wonderful afterwards!" She was acting like she was the expert on adventuring now, regaling them all with her tales of the Brighton night life and her love for Johnny. Lizzy rolled her eyes at Jane, who's own eyes were looking suspiciously pink. _Don't tell me she's been crying again _. . . Lizzy shook her head, wishing her sister wasn't so broken. She excused herself and her mother crowed over Lydia and told Johnny that he was handsome and dashing, she was making such a fool of herself. What else was new?

Lizzy headed outside, hoping that the cool night air might ease her mind, clear her thoughts and stop that suffocating feeling that was taking over. What happened really, was she saw Thomas, staring at the stars dreamily, sitting on the worn old bench. She decided to just sit beside him, greeting him in a cordial, friendly voice, hoping he wouldn't try to give her another lecture about the greater power above.

"Elizabeth," he nodded to her, still staring at the sky.

"Lizzy," she muttered, although she wasn't really listening. Or so she thought. They sat for several minuted, Thomas acting almost normal. She too looked at the twinkling, bright stars, feeling almost peaceful and calm, until Thomas ruined it by leaning in beside her, eyes fixed to her eyes, hands worming their way to her waist, lips pursed . . .

"What on earth-" Lizzy stood up, flinging him away and making him land, lips puckered onto the hard wooden bench. "What are you _doing_?" she demanded, staring at his sheepish expression. "Why did you try and _kiss me_?"

"I thought . . ." but he didn't get a word in edgeways as Lizzy started on him, shouting and demanding, and generally acting like a loony person.

"-and don't you ever try and kiss me again, it's a violation of my rights-" Thomas kept opening his mouth and shutting it again like a gormless fish. He couldn't seem to find his words.

"I thought . . ." he finally managed meekly, but Lizzy was quick to cut him off.

"Well don't. God, what is it with all the boys around here? They're either lying to your face, insulting you or jumping on you!"

"Boys? Around here?" he didn't seem updated on any of the news. "What ever do you mean, cousin Elizabeth?"

"_Lizzy_," she hissed, looking at him with acidic venom, spitting vitriol. "And what I mean is that Johnny is a bloody lying tosser, who stands you up then runs off with your little sister, Will is too infuriating for words, Charles is a serial heart-breaker and _you_," she narrowed her eyes. "Are doing my head in with your assumptions and sermons. Can you give it a rest, _please_?" she almost felt bad at his face, which had taken on a kicked dog look.

"I am sorry, cousin _Lizzy_," he smiled brightly at calling her the correct name. "I will try to respect your feelings, and I won't assume any more." Even his apology was pathetic and made her grind her teeth. He continued, not realising that she was still angry at him. "Again, my dear cousin, I'm so sorry for hurting you, and I'm sorry for the time you've been having lately. People should be treating you better."

"They should," she agreed, nodding at him and not smiling. "Is it OK if you leave me in peace now?" she sighed, a tinge of regret in her voice. "I really need to think about some things, _alone_." He nodded, seeming to almost understand as he got up to leave. "I'll see you later then," and with that he was gone. She was overjoyed to see him half walk, half stumble away, the darkness shrouding him as he disappeared and she got a chance to think alone.

Why was life so bloody complicated? Why did she like all the idiots? She was so sure she'd liked Johnny, so sure he was nice and funny, and well, _honest_. That had turned sour. He'd stood her up, ran off with her kid sister and then not even had the decency to say _anything_ in way of apology. She gritted her teeth and bit her lip, forcing tears not to fall. Then there was Will . . . she felt worse about him that Johnny. For some insane reason she couldn't hate him, she didn't understand it. She didn't know what she felt for him any more, but she knew it wasn't hate. She shook her head, batting at her stupid old heart and wishing it would be normal. That when she thought of Will it wouldn't spring to life and get all worked up. Love wasn't fair. It was all messed up and confusing and annoying and . . . hopelessly contagious. You couldn't escape it, it was always going to be there, it was always going to either be magical or fall apart. It was inescapable and she really wished she'd left it right alone, but it was too late now. She was in too deep, everything was taking over, her mind clouded, and she couldn't find a way to get back out. She was trapped.

* * *

_"Because it feels like  
I have just woke up  
In a world where down is up  
And up is a long way from here__,"_

_

* * *

_

Three days later Charlotte and Lizzy were out in town, strolling round the shops, Starbucks in hand, bags full with goodies. It had felt good to get out and do normal things, act like herself and try to forget about everything bad that had happened in the past couple of days. Lydia and Johnny were still in the house, making their mother laugh and cry with their 'wild' escapades, and Jane was still depressed and tearful, but things were moving on. Lizzy still heard Jane crying at night when she thought no one was awake, the black engulfing everything but her sobs and quiet murmurs. Lizzy didn't know what to do, what to say to her sister, so she avoided the topic. Her mother was still in bed, wailing and shouting orders every five minutes, giving them all headaches. When Charlotte had come round that morning asking if she wanted to go out, she'd leap at the chance for a shred of normality, and someone to pour her heart out to about everything. Charlotte had listened obediently as she cried about Will, moaned about Johnny, and mouthed off about her whole family, besides Jane, who she felt nothing but sorrow for. Charlotte hadn't been nearly as open about her own life, keeping it lipped and saying nothing about the rumour Lizzy had heard from her friend Sara, that Charlotte was on a date with a mysterious blonde boy. She was determined to get it out of her, but Charlotte, who every few seconds or so would glance at her phone and burst into laughter or mutter something under her breath. She couldn't understand why she wouldn't just say if she'd met a guy, it wasn't like Lizzy was going to be jealous of her. She'd decided her life was too complicated for boyfriends right now, particularly grouchy, rich boys with deep eyes and gorgeous smiles . . . she let her thoughts spin away from her, firmly deciding not to think about _him_.

Charlotte's phone burst into life, a familiar rock song from their favourite band, and absent mindedly she answered it, barely glancing at the screen before she announced;  
"Hi! Yes, I was just thinking about you!" Lizzy felt awkward and out of place standing listening, especially since Charlotte had started talking in a coy, flirty way, giggling and making Lizzy squirm and try to look away with each girlish squeal. At one point she was laughing Charlotte was laughing so hard that she garnered more than a few looks from passers by. "Oh, Thomas!" Charlotte had to wipe tears from her eyes, while Lizzy looked at her strangely. She was certain she'd never heard Thomas being mentioned before, and the only people who could be referred to as Thomas was either Jane's creepy friend or Thomas _Thomas_, only it couldn't be him. She almost laughed at the idea. Charlotte would never go for someone so ridiculous, the idea was foolish.

When Charlotte got off the phone, she was still giggly and giddy and bright-eyed. "You OK?" she chirped to Lizzy, taking her by the arm.

"Do you have some secret boy you're not telling me about?" Lizzy replied as they walked on, arms coiled into the others, sun beating down on their backs. "Charlie, come _on_," she whispered when Charlotte blushed and seemed very reluctant to speak.

"OK . . . I was going to tell you, but I couldn't find the time . . ." she bit down on her lip and looked at Lizzy, who's forehead had creased and was shaking her head. "But . . . yeah . . . I kind of do." Charlotte took a deep breath. "It's your cousin, Thomas . . ." no sooner had she let this slip had Lizzy started laughing hysterically, staring at her friend as if she was joking. Charlotte stared back, appalled. "Lizzy!"

"Good one, Charlotte! Almost had me going there-"  
"Lizzy!" Charlotte shouted, making Lizzy jump. She'd never heard her shout with such power and such strength before. She cocked her eyebrow at her, confusion masking her face. "Lizzy. I'm not kidding. I really like Thomas, why are you being so mean? Lizzy?" Charlotte looked incredibly hurt and Lizzy found herself completely dumb-founded. She had thought it was common knowledge that Thomas was an imbecile. Why would Charlotte like him?

"But he's completely ridiculous!" Lizzy snapped at her, shaking her head. "Charlotte, I don't understand . . ."  
"He _likes _me Lizzy," Charlotte replied. "It's easy for you because you're pretty and funny and boys talk to you, but they don't talk to me. I'm lucky if they even notice me. I can't be selective about who I like. If a boy likes me, I like him-"

"But what about _love_?" Lizzy demanded, wrinkling her nose at Charlotte's logic. "Why sell yourself out to the first person who comes calling? Why not wait for _him_?"

"Wait for who?" Charlotte demanded, her cheeks were flushed and she looked angry. "Who is _he_, Lizzy? Some God damn pretty boy knight in shining armour? Get _real_. Thomas is kind and he likes me, I'm _happy_. Why can't you just be happy for me? I know that you fell out with Will and I'm sorry for that. I actually thought that you two might make it, you're so alike, you just don't see it-" Lizzy had turned away from her by now, infuriated at her own arrogance and stupidity. Why should she judge who are friend likes? Had Charlotte ever said to her, 'Will Darcy?' in that incredulous tone and mocked who she had a crush on? No. Why was she being horrible to her only true friend. If she liked Thomas, as ridiculous as he seemed to her, as stupid as he was for trying to kiss her, if Charlotte liked Thomas, then she should just be happy for her.

"I'm sorry Charlotte. I'm just feeling like crap, and that's not an excuse, but it's all I have. Thomas is ridiculous, sweet but completely ridiculous, and he tried to kiss me one night last week-" she shuddered at the memory.

"I know, I know," Charlotte said breezily, leaving Lizzy dumbfounded. "He told me. See, that's what sweet boys do. They _tell _you, even if it's going to hurt you, and besides, it didn't hurt me. I know you rejected him Lizzy, and I know that he moved on from his little crush over you. Don't worry, you silly girl! Cheer up!" It was easy enough to say, cheer up, but a lot harder to actually do. Lizzy found herself extremely unhappy, despite being on a shopping trip with her best friend. This unhappiness had nothing to do with Thomas or Charlotte, or even Jane and Charles or Johnny and Lydia. This unhappiness lay with Will, and she realised for the first time that what Charlotte had been saying just before, about them being so alike was true. They were, and that was the downfall. Could two people so alike ever work? She still loved Will, she knew it, but she didn't want to take the chance of him breaking her heart. It was all she had left, and it had already suffered some damage along the way. He was impossible, annoying and stubborn, but then so was she. She couldn't fault him for being like her.

"You know, Charlotte. I think I'll give Will another chance. I think I flared up too quickly and-" Charlotte stopped her, smiling.

"Do, Lizzy. You'd be perfect for each other if you could both only see it, I promise you!" Lizzy found herself agreeing. They may just be perfect for each other, in some way or another. Whatever perfect meant. There was no such thing, but if she and Will could have that nice, rioting feeling she'd felt when he kissed her almost all the time, then all the fights and arrogance – she could live through.

* * *

_"Well my names not Alice  
But i know how she felt  
When her world started turning  
Into something else  
Yeah, something else."_

_

* * *

_

"Jane?" Lizzy let herself into the house a few hours later. Almost everyone was in the living room, she'd seen through the window, but she hadn't spied a flaxen-locked head anywhere. She raced up the stairs, passing Mary's room, where she could hear the faint tinkling of a piano. She pushed open Jane and her shared room, to find Jane sitting on the bed, weeping. _What else was new_? "Janey, please," Lizzy began, but Jane shook her head, beginning to speak.

"One of Charles' friends turned up today, a Mr Derek Darcy, Will's cousin. I'd met him at the party, I'm not sure if _you _remember him, but I do. He wondered how I was doing, he'd heard of Charles' dumping me, just like that, you see. He said he thought it my duty to know . . ." she wailed again, crying mournfully. Lizzy sighed. What other part of her was there left to take? Why didn't Charles' just take her whole heart instead of stripping it off in sections? "Derek said that he was confused by our breakup, after seeing Charles' smitten over me, and that he wanted to seek out the truth. He said that Charles' family was a key instigator in the breakup, but they weren't the only ones who helped it happen," she took a long gulp of air. It was all of Jane's worst fears. It was so unnecessary! Why hurt her any further? "Will . . . William . . . he said that w-w-we were beneath him," she hiccuped, tears rolling down her cheeks. "That Charles could do better that me and that it was better if he forgot about m-m-me . . ." there was no need for Jane to continue, Lizzy got the picture. She got it so completely that she couldn't help but moan.

"He _what_?" Lizzy cried out, staring at Jane, shaking her head. "He _what_?" She felt like a pathetic parrot repeating the same things over and over, and she'd been going to give Will another chance. _Another chance_? He was getting _nothing _from now on. No chances what so ever. Lizzy looked at her poor sister, feeling a wave of anger crash into her with surprising force. "Oh, Jane, he _is _a tosser. They all are," she hugged her sister, muttering swear words under her breath, that explicitly described that tosser Will Darcy in colourful words. "Jane, I'm sorry . . ."

_Just how many times was she going to say she was sorry in a week_?_ And how many times can a heart be broken before it's beyond repair_?

* * *

**How many times will Lizzy's opinion change of Will in the next chapter? (Seriously, I don't know why I've made her so indesicive!) What will the meeting between Will's sister and Lizzy be like? When will Lizzy find out the whole story behind the poisionous Johnny Wickham? Will love prevail in the end?**** (What do you think?) I know that William's cousin Fitzwilliam is supposed to tell _Lizzy _about the real reason for the breakup. I also know that Lizzy is supposed to be attracted to him, and that he's supposed to not know Jane. I'm also very aware that all of this is supposed to happen before Will realises he loves Lizzy and before Lizzy realises that Johnny Wickham is a tosser. I'm also aware that Lizzy meets Georgianna before Lydia and Johnny run off together - BUT this is my Pride and Prejudice re-imagining, and I'll do as I wish! It's not like I'm going to stick to the plot anyways, I mean they're not going to get married at the end. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, the next one will be up shortly. The quotes from Alice In Wonderland by Lisa Mitchell.**

**REVIEW. I might start doing a rule where I don't post the next chapter until at least five people review each chapter, but I'm not feeling that mean, _yet_, so it won't be happening until the next chapter (_maybe_). **


	8. Unexpected Discoveries

Chapter 8 – Just Realise

_Unexpected Discoveries_

**AN/ _Thank you for the reviews last chapter. There's been a very short break between the last chapter being up and this chapter. That's because I sat down today and finished it, in between getting my hair done and buying _Charlie Bartlett (side note, this film is amazing. I LOVE Anton Yelchin). _I'm going to make a conscious effort to finish the next couple of chapters. Next chapter is the proper return of Will Darcy. _YAY!**

**DISCLAIMER_: Like everyone else, these are not my characters. How sad. Owning Darcy would be sweet!_**

**_

* * *

_**_"If you love the life you live  
Then you'll get a lot more done  
Be more inclined to take the reins  
Than turn away and run . . ."_

* * *

Jane was going away. She announced it at dinner the next evening. Uncle and Auntie Benett, who had no children of their own and lived in London, were to have her for a week. She said she wanted to get away and be like Lydia – to have an adventure of her own. But she secretly told Lizzy that she just wanted to have some fun and stop thinking about Charles. She decided going to London and meeting up with old friends would do the trick. She might even meet a new boy there, and that would take her mind right off Charles. The perfect remedy for a broken heart, she told Lizzy, was to find someone to get over it _with_. Lizzy found herself dumbfounded, and wondering, _When did Jane know so much about broken hearts_?

"I just need to forget. It hurts every single moment here, because I remember him. I think if I go away I won't be constantly reminded and the pain will ease," Jane whispered to her that night. They were sitting up, their single beds pushed together so they could sit comfortably and have a long chat. Everyone was asleep and the whole house was in darkness. Lizzy could vaguely hear her father snoring in the other room. Johnny was still with them, he was supposed to be sleeping in the living room on the couch but she knew that after Kitty and Lydia had chatted for awhile, Kitty moved into Mary's room and Johnny snuck upstairs to be with Lydia. It made her feel sick to think of them doing anything together, and she hoped that they weren't. Her sister was _fourteen_, Johnny must have been about seventeen. It didn't seem right at all. She knew age was just a number, but when the numbers were fourteen and seventeen in a relationship – they weren't just a number. Even if Lydia had been a year older, it would have been a little different, or if they hadn't been doing what Lizzy suspected they were doing. She shuddered, despite being swathed in her duvet.

"Yes, it's a good thing you're going. Whatever makes it easier, Janey," Lizzy said kindly, patting her sisters arm. "I just wish you weren't leaving me alone in this mad house. The way things are going I'll get Kit sleeping in here and you know what she's like!" They stifled laughter as they imagined how annoying Kitty would be. The constant giggling and acting like a two-year-old. She probably even giggled in her sleep.

"I'm sorry to be leaving you. If you could come too, but you know that Auntie and Uncle don't have much space," she smiled sympathetically. "I'll keep you posted though," then she paused, and Lizzy knew what was coming next. "London's a big city, right?"  
"Seven million," Lizzy said automatically. "You _won't _see him, Jane." But Jane didn't seem so sure.

"What if, by chance, I run into him. Oh, God, I'm dreading it. I don't think I could face seeing him so soon. Who am I kidding? I don't think I could face seeing him _ever_."

"You're going to have to at one point," Lizzy replied robotically. "This town is a small place, Jane, and judging by the fact that you go out with your friends most weeks and he'll likely go out with his friends – you'll see him at some point."  
"I know," she whispered darkly. "Oh, God!" she suddenly cried, clamping her hand over her mouth. "Lizzy, what about school?" her blue eyes shone in the pale moonlight. "He'll be going, won't he? Caroline and Helena too . . . I wonder if Will will be going, too. That'd be the God damn icing on the cake!" she looked like she was going to start crying again.

"They won't, will they?" Lizzy groaned. Charlotte was _her _age. She'd be in her year. Her class, perhaps. She might decide to sit with her friends, even worse, her friends might like her! She groaned. "That would be _awful_."

"Wouldn't it just?" they were distracted from Jane's departure for only a moment.

"Nothing we can do, I suppose, except hope," Jane decided at last, after keeping quiet for a good minute or two.

"Yes, hoping's got us so far, hasn't it?" Jane threw a pillow at her and they dissolved into giggles all though it wasn't funny. After a little while more of laughing at one another, Jane fell asleep and Lizzy tried to fall into slumber too, but she couldn't. Her thoughts were all in a jumble and they just wouldn't settle. She sighed, rolling over onto her stomach.

"Elizabeth Bennett, you're so completely messed up. Liking the boy who not only insulted you, but was a key factor in your sisters boyfriend dumping her?" she shook her head, closing her eyes and wishing she'd dream of anything but Will.

* * *

_"It's very rare it seems to get a lifetime guarantee,  
So I suppose self satisfaction be the key  
My father is a wealthy, self made man  
But his wealth does not consist of riches or acres of land  
Instead he has a family who are  
His biggest fans,"_

* * *

Lizzy was sad to see Jane set off the next day, but she knew it was inevitable, and what Jane needed. Why hold her back from trying to find herself? Jane needed clarity, and she needed to have a chance to heal – away from things that would only remind her of Charles.

"'Bye Lizzy, take care," Jane hugged her sister tightly. "Don't let any boys crush your heart," she whispered in her ear. Jane wasn't crying for once, she'd dried up her tears long ago and was looking – well Lizzy knew what she was doing, wearing that tight red dress, make-up smeared all over her face. Jane was trying to appear as if she was over Charles, even though everyone knew that she wasn't in the slightest. Still, she made a very good show of appearing aloof and uncaring when her mother mentioned his name to their Uncle and Auntie, who'd come to collect Jane.

"That Bingley boy – Charles – he's the one who hurt her," she'd let slip over tea and biscuits. Her eyes flitted to Jane, who was making a great deal of crunching on her chocolate bourbon.

"Oh, Janey. Are you all right?" their Auntie had cried. After a long moment of silence, Jane spoke.

"I'm fine," Jane said eventually, looking at the ground. "Fine. Honestly! Never been happier!" Then she practically threw her cub of tea all over the floor and rushed out, proclaiming. "I've got it! It's all good!" Lizzy decided that she liked her better when she was a fluffy-brained, gooey-eyed girl in love. The girl out of love was just depressing.

Johnny still hadn't offered her any apology, he also still had his arms around her fourteen-year-old sister, who he was gently kissing on the neck, while Lydia waved goodbye to Jane. Johnny also, still hadn't left. She'd expected him to leave at some point but it seemed as if he would be a permanent fixture in the Bennett household until the end of the summer. Charlotte was standing on the other side of her, Thomas' arms around her. Lizzy still thought he was annoying and ridiculous, but she could see that he was _sort of _sweet to Charlotte – and he genuinely liked her. Jane got inside their Uncles black car and smiled and waving at her family while their uncle started the engine. Lizzy hadn't seen her so happy – well _pretending _to be so happy – in such a long time, she almost felt good about seeing her best friend and sister being driven away from her. After Lizzy waved until her arm ached and Jane was long out of sight, she went back into the house and made herself some coffee. Caffeine_ should do the trick_, Lizzy decided, taking her coffee almost black. Only taking a sip she decided it was too black, so she added more milk and stirred. In between the riveting motions of adding more milk and stirring her coffee, the post fell through the letter box and she walked into the hall to retrieve it. _Bills, Bills, A Letter From Grandma, Bills, A Letter For Miss Elizabeth Bennett . . .? _Lizzy almost dropped her coffee in surprise. She _never _got letters. Out of some vain hope she imagined opening it and hearing that some publisher had got wind that she wrote really amazing stories, and they wanted to see them and publish them, but her imagination was galloping away from her. She set down the other letters on the hall table and raced up stairs with her coffee and letter, dodging past a sullen Mary who was crying on the stairs. _I'll deal with her later, _Lizzy thought as she passed Mary and made a beeline for her and Jane's room. She set the coffee down on the table, and threw herself down on the bed, ripping open the letter. Two pages of illicit, cursive script peered out at her, in a hand she didn't recognise. Intrigued, she began to read immediately, realising who it was in one second. Even though it was _him_, she kept on reading.

_'Lizzy,_

_This is Will Darcy. I know you don't want to hear from me again, but my cousin Derek told me about what he told Jane, and I felt that I must set the record straight to both you and your sister. Yes, I agreed with Charles that he should dump Jane. But what Derek forgot to say, was that I was merely telling Charles that if he thinks it's right, and that if he wants to, then he can dump her. I _never _said that he _should _dump her. Only that if Charles wants to, and feels that in his heart it's right, then he _can_. Besides, Charles wasn't going to listen to me – do you really believe that Charles would listen to me? Now his family, they're a different matter entirely. His mother, Caroline and Helena bullied Charles into dumping Jane. Charles didn't want to dump her, he loves her deeply – anyone can see it – but because of his families insistence that he deserved better and that she didn't truly love him, Charles bended to their wishes. When put on the spot by Caroline and Helena I agreed that Jane perhaps didn't show as much emotion as she could have, but that it must be in her character. Charles mind was already made up to follow his families wishes when he asked me later on that evening. I had no great part in his decision making, and I know that Charles regrets dumping Jane. I am very sorry that your sister has been hurt, it was never my intention, nor Charles'. _

_Derek (who had a very interesting chat with Jane) also informed me that your youngest sister, Lydia, ran off with Johnny Wickham. I wasn't too pleased to hear this, as I'm sure you'll be aware – Wickham and myself aren't on each others Christmas cards lists. I understand that Johnny hasn't been truthful with you. Apparently the story he spun you is completely fabricated. Even if you won't read what I've written – I've got to tell you the truth. _

_Johnny Wickham and I have been connected since childhood, Johnny's father and my father had been close friends, in the army and such. I was never a soldier, preferring to spend my time with books and words rather than fists and guns. Johnny was the child my father always hoped for, so instead of forcing me into becoming what he always wanted, he opted to treat Johnny as his own son. Johnny's father didn't care for the lad, he was a drinker and spent most of his days abusing his wife or downing the Jack Daniels. My father saw it as his duty to care for Johnny and treat him as he should be treated. Johnny was my best friend since birth, despite being almost two years older than me, but as he grew older his temper flared and he took on the role of a bully. Still, I cared for Johnny, because he was my best friend and I knew that we'd stick it out thick or thin. When my father died prematurely, early this year, from lung cancer, he left one third of an inheritance to Johnny and the rest to my sister Georgie and I. By this point, Johnny was seventeen and could join the army, as he opted to do – but not before he'd taken his share of the inheritance and tried to worm his way permanently into our family by abusing the trust of my beloved sister, Georgie. This is something that even Charles doesn't know and he's my best friend, but to warn you, that you should be careful around Johnny Wickham, I think you deserve to know – and because I trust you wholly, Lizzy. Georgie was only Lydia's age at the time, and against my better judgement she fell for Johnny's good looks. Johnny, of course abandoned her a month later, breaking my sisters heart. I swore never to have anything to do with him ever again. Six months later, Johnny returned, having spent all of his money on gambling and a luxurious lifestyle that he couldn't afford. He demanded that I pay up some more money, and I obliged because he was once my best friend, and a part of me still cared for him. I still didn't trust him when he turned up at Charles party with Lydia, I'd heard he was in the area and I suspected he'd come for more money. He had, and this time I refused to pay up. Then he went for you, I couldn't contain my disgust, especially when Jane told me the story he'd been spinning. Lizzy, I beg you to believe me. I'm not the one lying, it's Johnny! I know we don't always agree, and I know you're mad at me right now, but I really like you and I'm sorry for what I said. _

_Please take care, and again I'm sorry for what happened with Jane,_

_Will Darcy.'_

Lizzy laid down the letter and stared out the window to the blue sky, dotted with marshmallow clouds and sprinklings of golden sunshine. Could she have been so wrong about Will? She believed every word he wrote about Johnny, he'd been a liar from day one. She'd believed Johnny on sight because she thought he was wonderful, but after he stood her up her opinion of him deteriorated. Especially when he'd wooed her sister, and wound his way back into her life without so much as an apology. But what about Jane? Was it true that Will hadn't really had any full part in the break-up and it was only because of Caroline, Helena and Rosemary's insistent pushing that Charles caved in and broke off his relationship with the girl he loved? She believed Will on that too. She didn't know if her character judgement was way off, but she suspected she'd been wrong about William Darcy all along. Ever since she'd gotten to know him he'd been nothing but kind and genuine, a little haughty, hot-headed and proud, albeit, but _truthful_. She felt as if he'd never really lied to her, as if he valued her opinion and really listened to her – even when they were arguing. Lizzy's thoughts were spinning and her heart was thumping. What if she'd been wrong all along? What if she'd just misunderstood Will? She sighed. Her prejudice of who he was, his background and her first impressions had clouded her better judgement. She saw now that through it all, he was who he was. He was like her. When Charlotte had commented that they were alike – it was the truth. She was stubborn, hot-headed, judgement, opinionated. All words that were frequently used to describe Will. Lizzy didn't know how to write back to him, he hadn't written his address. She felt a wave of disappointment crash through her. She knew the Bingley's were in London. Jane had initially thought a week, but after her phone call with Derek, she found out it several weeks. Will was away at his families home, in Derbyshire. Lizzy groaned. It was the first time she'd ever felt disappointment at not being able to walk across a few muddy fields and see Will, in all his arrogant, annoying glory. She heard some crashing in the next room, Mary's room, something being smashed and lots of shouting. Sighing, she tucked the letter inside a book, a place her family would never look, and headed for Mary's room. Perhaps she'd been wrong to wait to console her after she'd read the letter.

"Mary?" Lizzy pushed open the door, to find Mary sitting in the corner of her room, hugging her knees, crying. There was a smashed vase in the corner, and several lines of angry scrawl over her walls. Her room was very dark and the dark red walls were embellished with posters of pouting rock bands and cult film posters. Mary herself was looking very dark, her jet-black hair hanging in rats tails, her black make-up smeared all over her face. Lizzy didn't know when the transition began, but Mary had changed. Only months ago she'd worn no make-up, had no obvious style and spent her time with her head in books, not putting up posters of rock bands. How Lizzy _really _didn't know her sister. "What is it?" Lizzy tried to say tenderly. She'd never really connected with her sister Mary, she loved her of course, but she'd never had to console her, and she'd never had a heart to heart with her. In fact, she'd never had a heart to heart with anyone but Jane, and her father, partly. Only his heart to hearts began and ended with witty jokes.

"I'm fed up!" Mary roared at her, looking up. Her eye make-up was smeared all over her face, mascara around her chin. "No one notices me! No one cares about me! It's all Lydia Lydia Lydia, Jane Jane Jane, Kitty Kitty Kitty, Lizzy Lizzy Lizzy, Johnny Johnny Johnny-"

"I get the picture, Mary," Lizzy said softly, sitting down beside her sister. "I know we don't pay you enough attention Mary. I'm sorry. You're just quiet and-"

"And plain, and boring and stupid! I _know _it, Lizzy! I'm not smart like you, I'm not pretty like Jane, I'm not fun like Lydia and Kitty, I'm _nothing_!"

"That's not true and you know it, Mary," Lizzy said gently, patting her sisters arm. "Mary. We love you, I love you. Mother's just off her head and father doesn't even notice me any more, he's retreated to his study so often. Jane's been having a hard time recently and Lydia's been doing things that could grab newspaper headlines. Everyone's been sidetracked."  
"My life is one big sidetrack! When is it my turn to shine? To do something that gets mother excited, and bragging to Mrs Lucas? When is it my turn to do something that makes me win father's allusive praise? I've tried my hardest to be smart and be _something. _How come you got all the brains? Don't deny it! The rest of us are as thick as wooden planks compared to you! It's not fair!"  
"That's not true. Everyone's clever in their own way, and Mary you are smart. You try, that's more than you can say for some people," Lizzy cleared her throat, watching Mary's face cloud in disbelief. "Besides, haven't you heard? Life _isn't_ fair," Lizzy said a little too suddenly. Mary coughed conspicuously and muttered something like, 'Don't I know it?' Lizzy looked around her room, searching for something to say. She noticed the posters, the CDs, the guitar, the _piano_. _Eureka_!_ I have something to say_! Lizzy thought happily. "What about your music? You've never really showed any of us what you can do, maybe you're an amazing musician?"

Mary looked a little happier. "I do practise a lot," she said thoughtfully. "But I'm too shy to show anyone."  
"Am I just anyone?" Lizzy demanded, helping Mary to her feet. "Come on, piano, guitar, singing, whatever! Just wow me," she sat down on the bed, hoping Mary wouldn't be bad. If Mary was awful at this then she wouldn't have words for her. She so wished for her to be amazing. Mary went to her piano, make-up still streaked all over her face. She flexed her fingers, looked at the sheet of music in front of her piano, which looked complicated, for a minute, before launching into one of the most incredible things Lizzy had ever seen and heard. Her fingers flew across the keys, playing notes and scales to perfect, a look of concentration and a glint of determination in her eye. Mary was _fantastic _at the piano. Lizzy clapped so hard her palms were bright red and stinging when she played her last note.

"Wow," was all she could say. She couldn't find words for a different reason. She was so shocked at her sister Mary actually having some credible talent. "Mary, you're really good! More than good, _great_."

"Really?" Mary was flushed, turning bright pink, colour flooding into her eerily pale face. "That was nothing, really."  
"I think we've found your calling," Lizzy told her happily, hugging her younger sister for the first time in years. "You keep practising, and show mum and dad at some point, OK? They'll notice you from now on, I promise."

* * *

_"That's something that I one day hope to have  
So I'll cherish the simple things  
The easy took for granted things  
Like going round my Mum's house for my tea  
And argue with my sister,  
Only God knows how I missed her  
It's the simple things that mean the most to me."_

_

* * *

_

Lizzy left Mary practising away, a smile on her face, her fingers flying over the keys. Lizzy couldn't help but smile, just like Lydia. She'd actually had a proper conversation with her sister Mary! A conversation with sullen, Gothic, quiet Mary! When had she become so Gothic anyway? She hadn't noticed her changing at all. But then she supposed Mary was right. No one really noticed her around there. Lizzy made a mental note to talk to her sister more and care for her more. She had to find out if anyone else had noticed her change in wardrobe and attitude, or if she just never listened. Lizzy went downstairs, and upon hearing voices in the living room, she opened the door and walked in. Her mother was having tea and crumpets (how frightfully _English_) with her Auntie and Uncle Davies – a different Auntie and Uncle from the ones that took Jane to London. She loved her Auntie Julia, she was a warm, large woman with enough kindness to go around twenty people. Lizzy felt herself grin as she spied her Auntie sitting there.

"Hello there, Lizzy!" her Auntie Julia greeted her. Lizzy smiled in response, noticing, pleasantly, that besides from Kitty, who was sitting in a chair, reading a magazine, and her father, who was also reading,a Thomas Hardy novel, the living room was free from her family members. Namely Lydia and their honorary brother-in-law, Johnny. _Thank God_! Her father smiled at her, keeping his head to his book. When he got ready Hardy, he could never be teared away. Lizzy was much the same.

"Lizzy!" her mother suddenly cried, voice full of excitement. "Lizzy! Lizzy!" She was nearly jumping out of her chair.

"What is it mother?" Lizzy asked slowly, sitting down on a plush chair and relaxing.

"Your Auntie and I were just talking, about Jane going off with Auntie and Uncle Bennett," Lizzy nodded, barely listening. "Your Auntie thought you might want to have your own adventure, and go with her and Uncle Ethan to Derbyshire. The countryside mainly." Lizzy thought she was dreaming, she had to make sure she'd just heard her mother right, if Derbyshire was merely what she hoped her mother had said.

"Derbyshire?" she asked, elated. "Derbyshire?"  
"Yes, I'm afraid. Not as exciting as London, is it, Lizzy?" her Auntie Julia answered for her, shaking her head. "But it has some wonderful parks and stately homes-"  
"Yes! Oh, please! I'd love it!" Lizzy response almost knocked her Auntie out of her chair. "It will be such fun! I really _can't _wait!"

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun! Nothing to dun, dun, dun about, but I feel like adding some suspense. So, we've got Lizzy heading off to Derbyshire, will she be going to Will's stately home by any chance? You betcha! Sorry for all you Darcy lovers, that I didn't manage to squeeze in an actual meeting with Darcy, but you'll have the next couple of chapters filled with him! And we'll be meeting Georgie, his younger sister. Get ready for some more scenes between Lizzy and Will like the kiss scene! I found it quite amusing making Mary a Goth/Emo, I decided that in 21st Century her music obsession and secretive, quiet nature would make her a perfect Goth/Emo. I really like Mary, as a character, and I don't think she got nearly enough coverage in the original book. I always felt quite sorry for her. She'll be featuring a lot more in my version from now on! The lyrics are from,Simple Things by Paolo Nutini, a fellow Scot. I love his new album, _Sunny Side Up_, and I recomed that you buy it!  
**

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, please review. I'm considering doing the five people review rule, but as you can see I was in such an enjoyable rush to get this chapter out that I ignored it the last time. I may not be so kind this time . . . (:**

**On a more self-promoting note, I'm going to be starting a new Susan/Caspian fanfic, as my old one was running dry and not my best work. I have a fresh, good idea, so I hope that some of you will read it - even if you don't like the romance or The Chronicles of Narnia. Give it a chance, please . . .?  
**

**THANK YOU. Gina (:  
**


	9. Here We Go Again

Chapter 9 – Just Realise

_Here We Go Again  
_

_

* * *

_

**AN/ I'm getting quite fast at doing chapters now. I think it's because I know exactly the way I want this to pan out, an I'm having a lot more fun writing it than I was before. I've grown to really love the way I've built up the characters in my version, I want to write that happy ending! As sort of requested by _bvc17_Mary joins Lizzy for her visit to Derbyshire. Is this the return of Will after him being missed for several chapters? Of course!!! **

_**Read and review please (:**_

**DISCLAIMER_: I still don't own any of these characters.  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

Lizzy got out of the car, rain pouring down, sprinkling droplets into her frizzy hair. She shook them off, hunching her shoulders and picking up her small suitcase before making a run for the hotel right in front of her. It had been a long journey to Derbyshire, from Hertfordshire, a long, impossible journey. She'd woken up at seven in the morning, groggy and exhausted, having not slept any awful lot. Mary had woken her, jumping around, the human equivalent of Tiger. It had been decided that Mary would accompany her to Derbyshire, based on the simple fact that Mary was turning sixteen in two days, and there was nothing planned for her big birthday. In some attempt to disguise the fact that their mother had practically forgot, she decided to lump Lizzy with Mary, something Lizzy didn't complain about. She'd developed a new-found love and respect for her younger sister, and a bonding trip away could only fuel this relationship. Besides, Mary needed to be cheered up, and she needed to feel like she was noticed-being selected out of almost all the sisters for a trip away meant she was noticed. Plus, it was her birthday, a time of year in which Mary usually spent doing the exact same thing she did everyday of her life; sulking and playing her piano. Their mother packed them off, with presents stashed in the boot for Mary and a shower of kisses. No one else waved them off, but Lizzy saw her father give her a conspiratorial wave from the living room as the car sped off. Mary had bombarded her with questions to why she was so pleased to be going to Derbyshire al the way there, every half an hour or so saying the same thing:

"Hey, doesn't that Darcy boy come from Derbyshire?" to get an unenthusiastic grunt from Lizzy, and an agreeing trill from their aunt.

"That's right, Mary. In fact, Pemberly, the Darcy residence is a lovely stately home. Do you think you girls would mind if we visited it?" to which they got an overly excited chorus of yes from Lizzy, who couldn't contain her wistful happiness at visiting the Darcy Mansion.

Lizzy looked around the plush lobby, taking a deep breath of relief. If it had been her parents, they'd be staying in a slightly shabby bed and breakfast, but that wouldn't do for her rich Auntie and Uncle, who lived in a house that quite possibly rivalled the Bingely's. The walls were all colours that would be called things like; caramel, coffee, cinnamon, in some vain attempt to give the colour brown a better look. The carpets sunk underneath her feet, and the chandeliers hanging from the ceiling sprinkled little rays of rainbows down on her. Lizzy shook her hair again, feeling under dressed and out of place in among the stray guests, who all looked like they were wearing thousands of pounds worth of designer gear. Her hair was sodden, as were her clothes, which hung off her in a dishevelled travelled in kind of way. She pulled her leather jacket in a little tighter, running her hands through her hair, trying to sort herself out a little, while she waited for the others.

"God, it's chilly out there!" Mary came in, pulling down her hood, running her hands over her clothed arms in a mock shiver. Her hair was almost dry, in it's plaits, and her face was happier than Lizzy had ever seen her. She seemed to be glowing, ever since she'd been told she could come with them, as if she was radiant. For the first time Lizzy really looked at her sisters face, the dark, searching eyes, the prominent nose, the almost too-full lips, the smatterings of freckles and she smiled. Mary wasn't _ugly_, she wasn't plain either, she was just a different form of beauty. Beauty was subjective, it came in all different ways, it wasn't black or white. People were too quick to judge her sister. Their Uncle and Auntie came in, clutching suitcases, smiling.

"You girls all OK?" their Auntie asked, her own hair immaculate and silkily smooth, like everything about her. "Oh, it's lovely and warm in here!" Lizzy smiled tightly, choosing not to respond because she didn't find the temperature a truly fascinating subject.

After their Uncle had checked in, and handed Lizzy the keys to her and Mary's shared suite, after they'd headed for the lift and zoomed up three storeys, after she'd collapsed on her luxurious bed and very nearly fell asleep, she had her first ever heart to heart with her sister Mary. Lizzy was aware that it was very late, from the blackened out sky and the shattered state of her brain, but Mary was effervescent, fizzing and flying around like she was on drugs. Firstly, she jumped up and down on her bed, so the springs creaked and she started manically laughing. Then she blared some music, which received thumps on the walls in a desperate bid from the other hotel guests for her to turn the racket off, and lastly, she shook Lizzy awake and began chattering loudly about 'that Darcy boy'.

"You like him, don't you?" Mary hissed to Lizzy, sinking into her mattress and propping herself up on one elbow, suddenly deadly serious. Lizzy gave a non-committal grunt and rolled over onto her back, so she was staring at the ornate ceiling. "Lizzy. I may not be Jane, but you can talk to me, you know?" she sighed when Lizzy just went on staring at the ceiling. Mary had just about given up when Lizzy spoke, in a quiet, tinny voice.

"Yes," was her breathy reply, her eyes closed, her thoughts whirling around her brain. She didn't know if admitting it had been the right thing to do or the wrong thing to do, but she'd done it, and she felt better for it.

"You do?" Mary asked, unsure. "You wouldn't just say that to shut me up, would you?"

"No." Lizzy replied, almost laughing. Saying yes would be the worst thing to say when you were trying to shut someone up on the subject of who you like.

"Are you going to give me anything but monosyllabic answers? How about fully coherent sentences? Your flip, witty remarks? All the dirty details?" she wriggled her eyebrows, laughing.

"The dirty details? Like what, what do you want to hear?"  
"So they_ are _dirty details?" Mary sat up suddenly, truly interested now.

"Damn it!" Lizzy cried, sitting up too and laughing at her foolishness. "Yes. There are some details, but not any _dirty _ones, exactly. I mean, we kissed-" it was enough for Mary to squeal and shout at her.

"Wait, hold on. You _kissed_? _When_? How come no one else knew about it-"  
"Jane did."  
"Jane's not good enough. Telling Jane is like telling yourself, you know she wouldn't tell a soul."  
"Exactly," Lizzy smiled, watching her sister, becoming more exasperated by each sentence. "She kept it from all you lot, like I asked." Mary shook her head fervently, ebony hair cascading over her shoulders.

"So you kissed," Mary began. "Then what happened? How come you aren't with him?" Lizzy almost laughed at her sisters naivety.

"How come I'm not with him?" Lizzy pretended to think about this for a moment. "Mary have you met me? I have this wonderful talent, where I find myself in these amazing situations and then within minutes, I've _screwed them up_. My temper erupts, I clash with people, I'm stubborn, I'm loud, I'm angry, I'm _me_. You've met Will, right? He's _all _those things. I think some people are just too similar sometimes-"  
"But you clearly don't," Mary cut her off with a short, snappy sigh.

"What?"

"Well, you came here. You're going to visit his house. You clearly don't really think that, because you're obviously going to try and find him," Mary told her smartly, folding her arms across her flat chest. "And besides, opposites don't _always _attract. What the hell's wrong with being similar? At least you have something to talk about!"

"Mary. It's not easy. It's simple to just say all that, but when you're there. When you're angry, and you're both exchanging insults, you don't think, 'Hey! At least we have something to talk about!', you just do. And what you do, creates complications and messes and confusion, sometimes it creates things beyond redemption. Look, I _like _Will, I really do, but I don't know what I was thinking, coming here. How can it work when we've both got all these problems?"

"It's simple, Lizzy," Mary told her, as if everything was obvious. "You just _do_. Everyone just does. It's life. Life isn't smooth sailing, from A to B, in one swift journey. Life is rocky and riddled with pot holes, but it's the things that happened along that messy journey that count. You like Will? Then follow your ridiculous old heart and go get Will! What's the worst that can happen? He rejects you, you fall out, big deal! If none of us went for it, if none of tried, then we'd all be losers. We'd be sitting in some cave somewhere, hunting savagely with no electricity and no running water, and none of this stuff," she waved her arms exuberantly around the air. "We'd be _nothing_. Do you want to be nothing, Elizabeth Bennett?" Lizzy smiled at her honest, oddly younger wise sisters logic, a logic that for the first time ever was the sort of logic Lizzy wanted to hear. A tete-a-tete with Mary was different to Jane. Jane listened politely, said all the right things, let Lizzy cool off, before offering a slice of well-meaning-wrapped-in-sweetness-advice. Whereas Mary, told it like it was. She wasn't afraid to say how she felt, and to make Lizzy angry and force a reaction.

"Mary, you're quite possibly the wisest person I've spoken to in a long time. I swear, you're more like father than I am."

"I am?" Mary asked, eyes widening. "You sure you're not just trying to change the subject? If you are, then it's working," her eyes glittered.

"Maybe I am, or maybe I'm just trying to shut you up so I can get some sleep," Lizzy paused, slumping down on the bed and yawning. "Mary. Please. Lights out, sleep, _now_." With that, Mary flicked off the lights, clambered into bed, gave a loud yawn and fell asleep in a matter of moments, without even looking at the already snoring Lizzy once.

* * *

_A continent of doubt weighs heavy on mind,  
_

_How long can my brittle bones bend, before they yield and snap? _

_I don't wanna know, 'cause I'm so scared, _

_It's not gonna get easier than this . . ._

* * *

"Oh, look!" Auntie Julia cried, pointing ahead of them, her mouth agape. "Lizzy! Mary! Arthur! _Look_!" They all peered up ahead, at the sight they'd been already gazing at. It was early morning of their second day in Derbyshire, and Lizzy had been slumped tiredly against the window, headphones in her ears, a hand to her throbbing temple. She knew why she had gotten a headache, an why her stomach was all in knots – she was nervous about visiting Pemberly. A foolish thing to be afraid of really, the chances of Will actually being there were slim, and besides, they wouldn't be looking at his proper house. The actual Darcy residence was curtained off from visitors, with the gardens, gallery and several rooms open to the public. Lizzy looked ahead for the hundredth time, looking at the mansion that had been slowly rising on the horizon for at least five minutes.

"Wow," she whistled under her breath, shaking her head. "They sure know how to live." The mansion was a solid-looking building, golden stone shining in the sunlight, three storeys high with a least a hundred windows glittering in the sunlight and adjoining staircases coming down onto a small courtyard, in front of the gigantic lake of dark, tepid water. They passed by the lake, Lizzy looking out from the car to the intricate loops of blue and silver, gently rippling as silver and green fish darted in and out of the water, wriggling around. She sighed, shaking her head. The Darcy's house was so far from Longbourn, and much more lavish than the Bingley's home.

"Come on girls, move on!" their Uncle Arthur said to them once he'd parked the car, shaking his head at them. "Close your mouth, Mary, you'll catch flies." Lizzy glanced at her sister who's mouth was in fact open wide, her eyes like saucers. Lizzy unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car, still in shock at the mansion in front of her.

"But it's . . . unbelievable! I mean, us knowing who lives her!" Mary shook her head.  
"You know, The Darcy's?" their Uncle Arthur asked with a snort. "Is this one of your stories? You always did have a tendency to exaggerate, Mary." He was referring back to an incident when Mary was five, and she tried to convince everyone that she was turning into a vampire, because she'd been bitten by a cat on her hand, and the bite came up in two, small puncture-like holes.  
"I'm not lying! And we don't know all the Darcy's," Mary admitted. "But William Darcy, yes. Well, I didn't know him, but Lizzy does, extremely well."  
"Elizabeth?" their Uncle Arthur turned to her now, their Auntie Julia beside them."You know William Darcy?" They began walking toward the entrance, Lizzy nodding.

"Oh, Lizzy! Why did you not tell us?" their Auntie demanded.

"I didn't think you'd be interested, besides I don't know him _that _well," she was lying, of course.

"Lizzy!" their Auntie gave a cry that sounded uncommonly like their mother's own exasperated cries. "Not interested? I would love to become acquainted with such a distinguished family as the Darcy's. I wouldn't have guessed you knew them!"  
"Not all of them," Mary reminded them. "Just William."  
"Will," Lizzy said almost automatically, running up the golden staircase.

"On nickname terms . . ." she heard her Auntie grumble under her breath.

"Lizzy knows Will an awful lot. In fact-" but Lizzy shoved her pointy elbow into her ribs to shut her up, holding her back while their Auntie and Uncle went ahead. She didn't need her blabbing to their Auntie and Uncle that she'd kissed Will, and still liked him. "What? I was just going to say-"  
"Well don't," Lizzy instructed her. "Please. I don't need them knowing too. You, Charlotte and Jane are the only ones I've told. Keep it to yourself."  
"But-"  
"Keep it to yourself." Lizzy was firm, tugging on her too-big sweatshirt, pulling the hood up. "For me, Mary." Mary succumbed to her demands with a sigh.

"Girls?" Auntie Julia asked, standing inside the grand house. "We've paid for the tour, come in now please." They went inside, to only gasp at the massive chandeliers and ornate features in the room, it was really unbelievable that Will's family owned all this. A stout woman with a pinched face and greying temples told them to follow her. They were the only people there, the only people who wanted a tour, Lizzy snorted as the woman started to spin a long story about some painting, as she fidgeted with her sweatshirt and tapped her foot on the wooden floorboards. The woman looked at her with disgust, moving onto the next room, even grander than the first. The woman garbled on about something or other in the room, and each room after that, them shuffling along in an odd little procession, Lizzy growing more restless with each room. After they'd done the gallery and several drawing rooms and chambers, they walked into a ballroom, a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Lizzy could faintly hear music playing, a tinkling of a piano and some clapping, she knew Mary heard it too, as her fingers itched, playing the scales in her imagination.

"Through here is the-" the woman stopped, pushing the door open and springing back, her face bright red. "Oh my, I'm _sorry_-" she started, but a deep, velvety voice told her it was all right. The woman went inside the room, still apologising. Lizzy felt something inside of her twinge, and she cocked her head, listening to the voice she recognised. Of course, it was Will. Her heart fluttered a little, biting down on her lip to stop a ridiculous smile pushing it's way onto her face. She unconsciously moved towards the door, her Auntie throwing her a questioning look. She leaned against the door, earning her a shake of the head and a whisper to come back, but she didn't go inside the room, just leaned against the smooth oak panelling, listening to the voice talking to the woman, full of warmth and kindness. She closed her eyes, the voice like a lullaby, smiling to herself. She was so close to Will and yet so far. She couldn't go inside and just burst in on him, but she _couldn't _walk away when the woman came back. She was torn, she didn't know what to do, she just hoped that when the woman came back, he came with her and then . . . but she had no time for thinking, the door was being pushed open and Lizzy was being flattened against the wall, an awful cry coming from her lips as her leg was pushed in the most unnatural position against the side of the iron-gate fireplace. All she could think about was the pain of her leg, hot tears leaking from her eyes as she cried in pain and anguish at being so stupid. Voices were all around her and she shook her head, dizzy and disorientated as strong arms pulled her up from the wonky position she'd be in her, holding her tenderly, like the kiss of a butterfly, like she didn't weigh a thing.

"Lizzy!" her Auntie was saying in a silly voice as the arms carried her somewhere, where they gently placed her on a soft chaise lounge. Her eyes were closed, her eyes scrunched up in pain. She opened them, seeing the strong chiselled features, the dark eyes, the sensuous lips, the silkily smooth black hair . . . her heart stuttered and she bit on her lip. Will smiled at her, kneeling down to look at her leg, pushing up her jeans and wincing as he saw the dark red gash on her right ankle. "Lizzy, look what you got yourself into! Are you all right? Oh, dear, look at that!" her Auntie hissed to her, looking worried, clamping a hand over her open mouth. "You'll need to get that seen to."

"Fine," Lizzy managed to say, face turning white as a sheet. Her ankle was incredibly sore. "Just need to get it cleaned up."  
"Well, now that you're all right, I have to wonder what you were doing in the first place. Disturbing William like that!" the tour guide fixed her with an evil looking, eyes on Will's hands that were resting on Lizzy's leg. "I'm sorry for this disturbance, William."  
"Don't worry Ethel," he told her, with a grin. "Miss Bennett and I are sort of friends," he said so softly Lizzy felt her heart jolt. "We're . . ."

"You know her?" Ethel's face turned an even brighter shade of crimson. "Pardon me-"  
"Don't worry yourself, Ethel. Lizzy, it _was_ a very foolish thing to stand behind a door when someone's about to come out of it, but, I forgive you. Even if you were eavesdropping," his eyes met hers a moment too long, her heart skipping a beat. "I apologise for disturbing your tour anyhow. I was just listening to Georgie-" Lizzy noticed the tall, skinny girl with dirty blonde hair and a massive grin standing beside Mary. That must be his sister, Georgie. She waved and grinned at Lizzy, looking at Mary and whispering something in her ear. Mary opened her mouth wide, whispering something back. Wow, Mary made friends quickly! "-and I wasn't aware we had a tour going on. My mistake, I apologise."  
"No need to apologise, lad," Uncle Arthur told him, shaking his head, patting Will on the shoulder. "Elizabeth's lucky she knows you, or else I imagine you wouldn't be so kind. Mary, stop giggling away, are you Lydia or Kitty all of a sudden? We'll be on our way now. I suppose Lizzy will need help getting up, Mary-" he was stopped mid shout by Will.  
"With all due respect, Mr . . ."  
"Davies."  
"Mr Davies, pardon me," Will said with a wide smile, eyes on Lizzy as he spoke. She was blushing, she knew it. "But Lizzy is not fit to walk, never mind be helped. Would it be too bold to propose you all staying for dinner? Just until Lizzy is strong enough to attempt walking, I couldn't possibly turn you away when I've injured one of you."

"It wasn't you," Lizzy managed to say. "It was my foolishness." She was almost sure she heard him whisper something like, "Well thank God for your foolishness," under his breath, but she wasn't entirely certain.  
"Stay for dinner?" their Auntie Julia exclaimed, squealing with excitement, practically shaking with delight. "Arthur, we must!" she hissed to her husband, giving him a pat on the shoulder, smiling at Will and going a little bit pink in the process.

"I never said we weren't. If young William wants to have us, I see no reason why not to stay, as long as Lizzy is feeling up to it." Uncle Arthur said impatiently, shaking his head wearily. "Lizzy?" everyone's eyes tuned into her face.

"I'd love to stay," she told them all confidently.  
"It's a date then," Will nodded, growing a little flushed. He stood up, removing his hands from her leg, eyes glued to her face. "Come on, I'll help you get cleaned up. Ethel, you're to have the rest of the day off," before Lizzy could protest he had his arms under her legs, her arms automatically going around his neck, he lifted her off the chaise lounge without any struggle. She went a little red from embarrassment as he took her out of the room, calling to Georgie as he walked. "Georgie, I'm sure our remaining guests would be delighted by a piano performance." There was an excited giggle and she thought she heard Mary asking if they could play a duet, to which Georgie sounded happy about. Will carried her into a kitchen completely overflowing with utensils, bigger than the bottom half of the Bennett's whole house. He set her down on a counter, very carefully, arms lingering on her waist a moment too long.

"This is some house you have here," Lizzy attempted some conversation, whilst Will found some antiseptic cream, tissues and bandages, setting them out on the counter, and waiting until she placed her leg on the counter, groaned as she lifted her jeans, the fabric clinging to the wound as the blood dried and became sticky. Will wiped some excess blood from around the wound, before dabbing some cream on it, that stung, wiping around it again. When it was clean, he placed a plaster on it and wrapped a bandage around her leg, tying it clumsily. She laughed at him, he got the job done, but in a messy, disorientated kind of way. He allowed her to retie the bandage, tighter and neater.

"I know, I'm embarrassed by it," he said when they were finished, and they were sitting round the oak table for a minute. "But then I am completely vile, so it doesn't matter what I think, right?" she stopped still, her heart stuttering, remembering calling him all those things. She swallowed an imaginary lump in her throat, refusing to look at his eyes. There was an almighty pause before he spoke again. "I was kidding, you know. I am capable of making jokes." She looked up, just in time to see him smile.

"Kidding? You've got a funny way of going about it," she cracked a shaky smile. "I'm sorry, OK? For calling you all those things. I got angry, you got angry, we clashed. I'm sorry."  
"No, I'm sorry," he shook his head wearily. "I caused it. You were pulling away for a minute, I took it as you regretting me, us, the situation, and I went into panic mode. I'm sorry."  
"OK, we're both too sorry old fools, let's start afresh, forget that ever happened."

"Forget it ever happened?" his brow furrowed in annoyance. "Lizzy, I don't want to _forget_ that we kissed." She blushed after that, and the way he looked at her.

"I didn't mean forget that part . . ." her cheeks were flaming up, she touched them, they were stinging as if she'd been slapped. She closed her eyes, daring herself to say the next thing. "In fact, I don't want to forget that part. I want to relive that part."

"Relive it?" there was a definite smile in his voice, before she knew what was happening he'd leaned across, cool hands on her cheeks, his lips crashing into hers tenderly and gently, softer than she remembered, but still as passionate. She touched his cheek, pulling him closer into her, her whole body feeling like it was on fire, her breath still ragged when they pulled apart a couple of minutes later. Without even looking at her hair or clothing she knew it would be obvious they'd been kissing, but she didn't care. She wanted the whole world to know it. "Is that what you wanted?" he teased her, kissing her again.

"More than what I wanted," she told him, biting her lip. "We'd better head back. Don't want them getting suspicious."  
"Yeah. Your Uncle looks like he could pack a punch," Will agreed, standing up. "Can you manage walking or do you want me to carry you again?"  
"I could maybe manage walking . . . but-" and then he lifted her up, much to her amusement, her laughter bouncing off the walls, filling the room with happiness. She was the definition of happiness right now, her arms around Will, around the one person who she thought was worth putting her heart on the line for, the one person she could imagine spending forever with. She shook her head, too happy to think about anything, just laughing as Will carried her, kissing her neck slowly and deliberately. Nothing could possibly feel better than this.

* * *

_It's too much to bear my darling, the weight of the world,_

_ I would carry it for you, _

_But please don't ask me to because the, _

_Weight of the world is a burden I can't bear._

_Maybe it's gravity, that pulls her to my chest,_

_ Not the fear that she is the source of what little strength I've got left._

_

* * *

_

"So, William, have you know our Lizzy long?" Auntie Julia was firing questions at Will like a torpedo, barely eating her meal. It was one of the best meals Lizzy had tasted, it was so obvious the Darcy's had a personal chef.

"A couple of months?" he looked at Lizzy, who was sitting across from him, disguising her smile by drinking her Diet Coke. "We didn't hit off right away, in fact I offended her from day one. It wasn't until not long ago that we reached a mutual understanding of one another," he grinned secretively at Lizzy.

"Yeah, they hated each other!" Mary giggled, sipping on her drink. She was acting like a different person completely, much more confident and happy, all the gloom and drab gone. Lizzy put it down to making friends with Georgie, a fellow piano player and someone who also obsessed completely over music of the Punk-Rock persuasion.

"Really?" Georgie laid down her knife, smiling at Lizzy. "Not from what I heard. I couldn't shut him up about you every time he called, and when he returned home, it was all Lizzy Lizzy Lizzy!"

"Georgie," Will said, threateningly. "I told you."  
"To hard to resist, big brother. Besides, you'll never guess what Mary's been telling me-" she cried out as Mary kicked her shin under the table, shaking her head at Georgie.

"I told you not to say anything, Lizzy's going to kill me!" Georgie just laughed at her.

"My brother's going to kill me, but it's worth it. I don't know why you didn't get together sooner. It's obvious you were destined for one another!" Georgie just went on babbling, Will growing slightly redder with each word. Lizzy couldn't help but flush a little pink, but deep down she was amused. So Will had liked her for some time then? This was good news.

"Together?" Auntie Julia stared at Lizzy and Will. "Lizzy! You didn't mention this, and you said you didn't know William all that well!" Lizzy didn't know what to say to that one, her mouth opening and closing like a fish, whilst Will beamed at her, embarrassment practically gone.

"Good girls don't kiss and tell," she decided would be the best thing to say.

"Kiss?" her Uncle raised his eyebrow at her, then at Will. "You girls. First Jane's going gaga, only to get that gold-plated heart of hers broken, then Lydia's ran off with some soldier, now you, going for the heir to one one of the richest families in Britain!" She couldn't help but look at Will when he mentioned both the heartbroken Jane and Lydia and Johnny, at the way he started staring at the table cloth, as if the golden swirls on the edges were the most fascinating things in the world.

After an awkward dinner-it only got awkward after her silly old Uncle decided to make that comment-they all retired to one of the many drawing rooms, feeling happily stuffed. While Will chatted politely to her Auntie and Uncle and Mary played some symphony on the piano, Georgie collapsed in the chair next to Lizzy, face glowing.

"I'm so happy to have finally met you Lizzy," she proclaimed immediately, looking flushed and happy. "As much as Will tries to deny it, he's been going on about you for ages. I think he's in love with you," she beamed at a startled Lizzy. "I feel like I know you already, like you're my sister."  
"God, I've got enough sisters!" Lizzy joked. "But I'd be delighted to be your honorary sister, Georgie. Although, knowing me and Will, you'll probably be my honorary ex-sister by the end of the night, our last meeting like this ended in tatters-" Georgie was shaking her head, blonde locks cascading over her shoulders, her blue eyes shining.  
"No arguments, this time. I promise you, it's going to end well."  
"You know, how come?" Lizzy was starting to think Georgie was incredibly odd, lovely, but odd.

"Female intuition," she said dreamily, exchanging a knowing look with Mary, who kept glancing at Georgie in a conspirational sort of way. "Mary and I have decided you're perfect for one another. You simply can't break-up. Both hot-headed, stubborn, with tempers, both intelligent, witty-" Lizzy stopped her. How many times did she have to hear someone describing herself and Will as the same? She'd rather not think too much about them, just let things happen. If you analysed everything, it took the fun out of it.

"Georgie. We're not really together-"  
"Lizzy. You're together. Face the truth," another nod to Mary. "If you tell yourself it's going to fail, it will." It sounded like she was saying a rehearsed speech designed by Mary. It had the same wise insight to it, or maybe it was just those two. They were oddly alike in their strangeness, after all. After another fifteen minutes of coaching from her newly-found honorary sister, Will rose from talking to her Auntie and Uncle and whispered to her if she would like to get some fresh air. She nodded and stood up, both of them exiting, leaving Georgie and Mary entertaining Lizzy's Auntie and Uncle with their duets. He led her by the hand outside, where they sat on the wall overlooking the tepid pool of water, that was no gently sparkling as it rippled, a reflection of the moon on it's dark water. It was near pitch black, except for the moon, several millions of glittering stars and two lamps that hung outside Will's front doors.

"Where's your mother?" she asked as they look around them. She'd been wondering all evening where his mother was, surely she would be home to look after Georgie, and him. He wasn't a legal adult yet.

"Mum's in New York, I think, on some business trip," she thought she recognised a hint of anger flashing in his eyes, but it was there very briefly.

"Shouldn't she be here? Looking after Georgie and you?"

"I can look after myself, and Georgie. But that's just my mum, she gets up and goes sometimes, and you just have to wait until she comes home. That's why I'm neither in London nor Longbourn, Georgie needs me."  
"That's not fair," she told him. "You shouldn't have to ruin plans because of your mum."  
"Hasn't anyone ever told you? Life isn't fair," he touched her cheek, making her smile as he leaned in closer to her. "Besides, spending any more time with Caroline would frazzle my brain! That girl!" he rolled his eyes, pulling away from Lizzy with a laugh.

"Will . . ." she knew what she was going to say next, and she knew he wouldn't like it, but she had to say it. "I got your letter, about Jane, Charles and Johnny, and I accept it all and believe it, and everything but . . ."  
"The infamous but," he said sadly, looking out to the pool of water.

"It doesn't change the fact that one of my sister's is heartbroken and the other's with the biggest jerk this side of the Atlantic," she took a deep breath. "Do you think you could talk to Charles? Jane's so broken, I'm starting to worry it's beyond repair."  
"Consider it done," he said in a heartbeat, obvious relief flooding into his voice. He'd expected her to not believe him, to argue with him, for the emotion about to come pouring out her soul to be something unhappy and angry. Instead, he got tears and a shaky smile, it was a relief. He wiped her cheeks, drying her tears and looking at her carefully. "I don't know how to help you with Johnny. You need to make Lydia see, but if she's as stubborn as you are, I doubt it'll be easy."  
"I doubt it'll be _possible_," she told him sadly, arms curving around his back. "But if at least Jane's happy again. You don't know how angry I was at you when I found out, I was ready to kill you!" she laughed as he kissed her, the laughter dyeing away into the night as the kiss deepened and she stopped wanting to think, loosing herself in the kiss, thoughts melting away in his embrace. This was the most wonderful feeling in the world, and she never wanted it to end.

* * *

_My horizon lies a jagged line, _

_Oh, I can clearly see, the mountains that i've yet to climb, _

_I'll get there if it kills me, this time._

* * *

**It was quite nice to end on a happy note for once. I think that's basically Will and Lizzy in love from now on, I can't bear to make them fall out again-too much angsting! Anyway, now that they're together, next up we'll have a meeting between Lizzy and Will's Aunt, Lady Catherine de Bourg, and Anne, his cousin, whom loves him very much. Lady Catherine of course wants them to be together. What will happen when Lady Catherine finds out about Lizzy? Will Will cave into his Aunt's wishes? Oh, the tension! You'll note that I invited Mary along for the ride, as stated in the top note. She's just such a fantastic character and I imagined her and Georgie making plans on how to bring Will and Lizzy together, and generally causing chaos. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, so expect the next one very soon! The song's from _Weight of the World _by _Young Guns_, an amazing amazing amazing band. CHECK THEM OUT (:  
**

_Please review, the five review thing worked out quite well actually. It might still be in practise, you never know ;)_

**Until next time . . . toodles xD**


	10. Change Is Natural

Chapter 10 – Just Realise

_Change Is Natural_

_

* * *

  
_

**AN:_ Sorry you had a little wait for the chapter, I didn't know how to write the next one, and was trying to focus on my first chapter for my new Susan/Caspian fanfic, as well as working on a new one and my proper story! It's all very stressful, but this is the first one I've finished and I'm leaving tomorrow, so I may or may not get the other two uploaded in time. You'll just have to wait and see! Please read and review (:_**

**DISCLAIMER: _These characters are not mine. Well, actually, Russell is, but that's not exactly thrilling._**

**_

* * *

_**

Two days later, it was Mary's sixteenth birthday-a time of year everyone usually dreaded. It was normally because they'd forgotten about it completely, and therefore also forgotten to get her anything for her birthday, or because Mary would be her usual self, even on her birthday. She would be the angsty, sulky teenager she'd become, stomp around quoting films and TV shows under her breath, playing the piano until her fingers bled and writing dark poems about how hideously bleak the world was becoming, and how everyone on it was capable of very dark things.

Not this year.

Birthday's are always going to be different. You change within a year, you're getting older, wiser, smarter more like your own person. Sometimes the changes aren't noticeable, they're tiny and hidden, sometimes you don't even realise that something has changed. Change is natural, and when you're younger, you change so often, that when you look back on photos from a few months ago-you often wonder how you could have changed that much and not realised it. Mary's birthday was normally relatively the same, the only things changing were her age, but this year, this were truly going to be different.

For one, Mary was truly happy this year, still wearing dark clothes, quoting random things, playing the piano and writing dark poetry, but she was genuinely happier. Lizzy guessed it was because she was being noticed, and because she'd found a kindred soul in Georgie, someone who was so like her, it was as if they were the same person. But one of the many things that would be different on Mary's birthday, was the way it was celebrated. When Will found out Mary was to turn sixteen in a matter of days, he'd immediately demanded that they all go out for a meal somewhere, and maybe a film. The look on Mary's face was priceless. It was so rare of her family to care about her birthday, that when someone who was normally so reserved and uncaring, cared about her, it was a shock. Lizzy felt the same shock. She hadn't expected Will to care about her, let alone her sister, she thought back to the first time she'd seen him with a laugh. Her first impressions of him had been so low, she was sure he was a completely arrogant bastard, and she wanted nothing to do with him. It was almost comical how much she wanted to do with him now. She'd been so blind, blinded by her first impressions and prejudice. It had taken her a long time to realise the truth. She didn't ever want him to go away, and it worried her. It didn't feel right liking someone this much-she'd mostly stayed away from boys. They were too much trouble, as the whirlwind of events of the past couple of months had revealed. They lied, cheated and broke your heart, but for the most part, being in love felt _nice. _Certainly nice enough to gamble her heart for.

"Lizzy! Lizzy!" Mary called to her, sounding impatient. She knocked on the door, sighing irritably.

"Coming!" Lizzy called, adjusting the skirt on her electric blue mini dress. The skirts flared out, into a messy ruffle of blue and black tulle. It was an interesting dress, very fun and very different. She hadn't been sure about it-but different was good, she decided at last. Very good. She pushed open the door, startling Mary, who was sitting on the bed, swinging her legs. She was wearing a tank top and short, black mini skirt with stripy black and white tights underneath it and combat boots over them. She looked amazing, with her pale complexion and dark hair, eyes heavily ringed with eye liner. Older, cooler, different. Lizzy decided that being different was the best thing in the world.

"You look lovely, Mary," she said with a smile, picking up her black cardigan and small handbag, checking her dark brown curls in the mirror.

"As do you," Mary told her, bouncing up from the bed, to grab her hoodie. "That dress really looks amazing on you." Lizzy just smiled at her as they exited the hotel room, she grabbed the card from the door, and shut it with a loud bang. They made their way down to the lobby, racing one another down the stairs, giggling all the way. Their Auntie Julie and Uncle Arthur were waiting, sitting on the caramel coloured sofa's, her Auntie anxiously spinning her wedding ring around on her finger. Lizzy noticed two people sitting in the sofa in front of them, one was blonde and petite, the other tall and dark haired. Her heart thumped a little, as Georgie turned around, noticing them, nudging Will in the ribs. Will turned around, looking at Lizzy and widening his eyes, his mouth falling open. She felt her heart give a little flutter, looking upon the boy she loved. She watched him, smile, standing up, giving a little wave. He was still staring at her, completely awe-struck.

"Mary! Lizzy!" George bounced around the room, hugging Lizzy first, then latching onto Mary and whispering something to her, to which Mary whispered something back, just as excited. She was wearing a pink dress, deep with ruffles, and dainty looking ballet flats. Will was wearing a silk shirt and black jeans, converse poking out of the bottom of his jeans. He looked amazing, his eyes sparkling in the light. His own greeting wasn't as excitable as Georgie's, but just as enthusiastic.

"You look beautiful," he told her solemly, kissing her on the cheek, his arm around her waist as she felt her heart thump even louder. So loud, she was sure he could hear it. Her cheeks flushed a little as his lips found hers, and he kissed her for the briefest moment, making her laugh uncontrollably at the wonderful feeling.

"Don't try worming your way into my good books with flattery!" she rolled her eyes, when they broke apart, smiling against his lips. "'Cause it won't work!"

"He's truthful, Lizzy," her Uncle told her, jolly, round face smiling. "You look beautiful." She blushed again, not knowing what to say. She wasn't used to compliments. No one usually noticed her with Jane around. She was the beauty of the family-not her.

"Enough with the compliments!" she cried, shaking her head, feeling dizzy and disorientated. Will still had his arm around her waist. "Where are we headed tonight?"  
"Well . . ." Will was about to say, but was cut off by his sister, who was almost jumping up and down with excitement.

"We're going to _La Vie En Rose_, it's this really classy restaurant-"  
"That costs a lot," her Uncle was looking a little faint. "William, we can't possibly-"  
"Arthur," Georgie shook her head at him, smiling a dazzling smile. Uncle Arthur turned a little pink, to suit the name of the restaurant. Lizzy couldn't help but laugh, Georgie certainly had a way of charming everyone. "Good. Right, it's this really classy restaurant, it's French, but serves all sorts of yummy things that aren't dead parts of animals-"  
"Not frogs legs? Or snails?" once again a member of the extended Bennett family cut Georgie off from her speech. This time it was her Auntie Julia.

"Well, Julia, I'm sure they _do _serve those delicacies, but no one's saying you've got to eat them." Georgie made a frustrated sound, moving on quickly. "Like I said, it serves yummy food, and Will and I have been a hundred times before, so I can trust them to serve us a good meal. Afterwards we'll do the cake and presents back here." Everyone smiled at her, looking very pleased, everyone except for Will.

"Tell them the rest, Georgie," Will's tone didn't match his face. His tone was kind of light, breezy and cheerful, whereas his face had grown dark, his smile becoming strained.

"Well . . ." Georgie giggled, face flushing as pink as her dress. "I accidentally booked _two _tables instead of one . . ."  
"Accidentally?" Mary gasped, shaking her head at her friend. "There was nothing accidental about this!"

"What? You _want _this?" Will asked, looking confused. "Georgie said-"  
"Oh, don't let her take full credit!" Mary laughed, pretending to be furious, nudging a grinning Georgie in the ribs. "We came up with this plan equally. One table for us, one table for you two," she gestured to Will and Lizzy. "It was a joint effort."  
"A joint effort of what?" Lizzy demanded, smiling at Will as he shrugged, smiling right back. There was no point pretending to be annoyed, they were boththrilled to have some time alone. Even if their proper date would be in the same vicinity as his sister and a segment of her family. Mary was rolling her eyes at Lizzy's all-too-stupid question.

"Of allowing you two to have your first time out be proper, instead of it being about me," Lizzy was about to protest, it was Mary's big birthday, she shouldn't be sidetracked again. "I know what you're about to say, and remember, I partly _planned _this. I want you two to go off and do your own thing. Don't worry about me! I've got Georgie-"  
"Ahem?" their Uncle coughed conspicuously. "What about us?" he gestured to their Auntie, who had clasped her hands together, and was looking delightedly at Will. She seemed to be smitten by his good looks and gentlemanly manors. The previous evening Lizzy had heard her Auntie discussing with Uncle how nice the cut of his shirt had been the day before.

"And you two, of course," Mary smiled politely, masking the roll of her eyes quite well. Some things about Mary hadn't changed. "Couldn't forget you!"

"You two are manic," Lizzy said, ruffling her sisters hair, leaning in, to whisper into her ear. "But thank you."  
"Don't mention it," Mary replied, with a wink, linking arms with Georgie. "Auntie? Uncle? Shall we get going? I'm sure Lizzy would rather be alone with Will." Once again, Lizzy found herself whispering 'thank you' to her sister. She knew what she wanted more than she did. When they'd left, in a flurry of kisses and winks, Will turned to Lizzy, smiling.

"What are they like?" he inquired, raising his eyebrow. "I had no idea they'd made this plan, I swear-"  
"Shh," she told him, placing a finger on his lips. "You think I'd be angry? I get to have you all to myself for a whole evening . . ."  
"Actually just a meal. They expect us to still join them at the cinema."  
"OK, a whole meal," she laughed, not feeling disappointed at all. "I still get to have you all to myself for a period of time. It's amazing."  
"It is," he told her, kissing her lips deeper than before, the fire that was inside both of them burning brightly as they kissed, their lips and hearts on fire. "Come on," he told her, tugging on her arm. "Can't be late . . ."

* * *

_"Theres a hole inside your head  
Where I keep the words we said  
And now the angers dead  
Theres a world outside instead."_

_

* * *

_

"It's really nice in here," Lizzy said, staring around the quiet restaurant. They were in plain-view of Georgie and Mary, who would look over every few minutes, turning away when either Will or Lizzy caught their eye. The restaurant was one of those grand old affairs, all marble everywhere, valet parking and snooty waiters, who watched your every move. Lizzy had approached the head waiter, standing behind a podium, at the opening first, while Will went back to the car for his phone. He'd been snooty, and refused to listen to her telling him that she had a table under the name Darcy.

"I know the Darcy's who live in Derbyshire and frequent this restaurant," he told her, shaking his head at her. "In fact, one of them is in here tonight, already, and you're not with her. To try and claim that you're dining tonight with her brother!" He shook his head, uttering one word that silenced her. "Preposterous." She'd been forced to retreat, telling the waiter that she wouldn't want to eat there anyway, only to almost run down Will, who was making his way in.

"Hey, you OK? I thought you were going to go ahead?" he looked confused.  
"He wouldn't let me in," Will saw the fury in her eyes and looked at the head waiter. "Hello, Russell," he went up to the waiter, smiling. "This is Lizzy, I take it you've met her?" Russell didn't know what to say, he just looked at Will. "You wouldn't let her in?" his voice was gentle, but Lizzy could tell there was a hidden edge to it, a sense of fury wrapping it's way around his tones.

"William, I didn't know that she was with you. I already allowed Georgiana in, and I did not expect you to turn up a while later with a date. I'm sorry, if you'd like to follow me . . ." after that he was overly polite, fussing around Lizzy like she was the star of the whole restaurant. It felt nice, in a triumphant sort of way. They were nearing the end of the meal, both almost full, toying with their desserts. Both had chosen a deadly-looking chocolate fudge cake, and both were making vain attempts to finish it off. He'd been nothing but sweet to her the entire meal, making her laugh more than a few times, talking to her as if she was the most fascinating creature in the entire world. To him, she was.

"Hey, have you spoken to Charles yet?" she asked him, putting down her fork and pushing her plate away. "I don't mean to be pushy-but I'm being pushy." He shook hi head.

"I will as soon as he answers his damn phone. I think he's avoiding me, probably avoiding everyone because he's made the biggest mistake of his life. He always was a drama queen. Don't worry, we'll sort this out, eventually," he smiled, too pushing his plate away.

"OK. I'll accept that for now," she said with a sly grin. "Still, having a good time apart from that nagging thought. I honestly never thought I could have this much fun with William Darcy!" she was teasing him of course, referring to the days when she loathed him completely. They weren't that far away.

"Well, I thought you were a stupid little country girl," she snickered as he continued on, eyes shining as he looked at her, heart pounding _hard_. "Poor, uneducated, boring," he met her eyes. She was still laughing, which was a good enough sign for him to go on. "My pride got in the way of realising what you were really like-until I heard you speak-saw those beautiful eyes-and realised that you're quite possibly, one of the only people I've ever met who's challenged me. It felt good, to not have someone not falling over themselves to impress me. You were honest, brave, witty, and you didn't care. At all."  
"You like not being cared about?" she teased him, smiling at his words. Only in her dreams did boys as beautiful as Will say things like that to her. "Well, I'll admit. I thought you were handsome when I first saw you, but then when I heard you having your little, conversation with Charles about my lack of beauty . . ." she saw him biting down hard on his lip. "My opinion of you changed to semi-interested, to infuriated, annoyed, tearful and very interested," she laughed at his face. "I thought you were exactly how you should be-an arrogant, shallow, self-obsessed rich boy. I don't really know when my opinion of you changed, it just did, gradually. But, I think I started finding you not half as bad. I think it might have been when Jane was teasing me about liking you, and I got angry because I realised there might be some truth in that." She laughed, as he took her hand, smiling.

"That's one thing you can say about us. We fought our feelings. So unnecessary." She nodded, feeling her heart flutter around her chest as he leaned in to kiss her. Their lips were centimetres apart when someone coughed, and they clumsily sprang apart, bumping noses, much to the amusement of Georgie, Mary and Auntie Julia. Uncle Arthur, the one who had coughed, didn't look as impressed.

"We'll be late for the film," he said, as he ushered Mary and Georgie over to the head waiter, who promptly got their coats.

"OK. Just let me . . ." she reached for her handbag and opened it digging around for her purse.

"Lizzy." Will said, calmly, having already placed a bundle of notes on a small circular mettle bowl, that had magically appeared, with a receipt in the middle-which with a gulp-Lizzy realised was the price of the meal. It had really came to that much? "You don't have to pay. My treat."

"Oh no you don't!" she replied back. "Where is the equality in that? Let me pay half." He could see there was no reasoning with her, and despite being a stickler for being a gentleman and paying for a meal, he succumbed to her demands, retrieving half of the amount from the mettle bowl, but leaving a little extra for a tip. After she'd laid down her money, they both got up, holding hands, and made there way over to Russell. He handed them their coats, smiled and opened the door for Lizzy. He was obviously still trying to make it up to her. They went straight to the car, buckling up as Will put his foot on the peddle and sped off into the night.

* * *

_"Life is a drain whichever way you look  
A masochistic pattern lover you took  
Life is the same whichever way you look  
A masochistic pattern lover you took."_

_

* * *

_

The film was some ridiculous teeny-bopper comedy. No one enjoyed it-apart from, maybe, Auntie Julia. Georgie hadn't really thought through planning for the cinema-so she'd made no plans. This was the only film available and they'd just decided to endure the torture because they all thought it would be laughably bad. Not this sorry excuse for a film, it was the sort of bad that you couldn't even laugh it. You just wanted to cry because you were wasting an hour and forty-two minutes (Lizzy counted, each minute ticking on, meticulous and slow) of your life. Even sitting beside Will, threading their fingers together and exchanging glances every now and then didn't cheer her up any. She was still finding more enjoyment in staring at the light fixtures than the screen. After the cinema visit from hell, they went back to Will's place, where they sung happy birthday for Mary, stuffed themselves full of cake (apart from Will and Lizzy who were adamant that they'd eaten enough cake for one evening) and watched her open presents. From Lizzy she got a box set of every _Death Note _episode, because Lizzy knew that she spent her nights, watching ten episodes in a row on _YouTube_, sighing over the gorgeous anime characters. From Georgie and Will, an album and tickets to _two _gigs from a band that Mary adored, _My Passion_. From their Auntie and Uncle, carefully selected batches of a Gothic make-up brand, that only came in colours ranging from dark purple to black and a wad of cash. Then there came the presents from their parents and sisters. A bundle of posters for Gothic-looking bands and obscure, cult horror films, from Jane. A pair of Dr Martins in red and black, and more cash, from their parents, and lastly, and yet more money, a big pillow of Jack Skellington's Head and a DVD of some cult film Mary had wanted for awhile, from Lydia and Kitty. Mary looked ecstatic, never before had she had this much loot, or attention on her birthday. She felt she was Cinderella and she was finally getting to go to the ball, and the ball was better than she'd imagined.

"Thank you!" she screeched, hugging them each in turn, running her hands over her gifts, as if they were going to disappear in a second. "It's so nice of you, all of you, but especially Georgie and Will. I've know you for what, a few days? You had no need to give me anything!" she looked like she might cry.

"No need? I had every need in the world!" Georgie told her, shaking her head. "Besides, I bought myself tickets to go to _both _those gigs with you-if you want me to-so I'm getting something out of it!" she beamed at Mary, hugging her shoulders. "Don't ruin that make-up!" she warned, sternly, forcing Mary to choke back tears. Georgie picked up the _Death Note _box-set, running her hands over the sleek cover. "I've never watched this, is it any good?"

"Is it?" Mary shrieked at her, launching into a detailed description of the entire series, and her love for the two main characters. Lizzy shook her head at her bizarre sister, smiling at her. She felt Will put his arm around her, and she felt like she belonged there, in that moment, with people she loved. Like Mary, she'd discovered things that were as alien to her as walking on Mars. She'd never thought loving someone to feel like good, or be this easy, she decided it was just Will. He _made _it easy to run her fingers through his hair, pull his lips to hers and laugh into his lips. He made it feel _right_.

By the beginning of the next week, they were home. It felt so weird to be parking outside their boring old house, watching as their mother ran out, hugging Lizzy, then Mary to her and saying that she'd missed them dearly. It didn't feel normal any more. Normality to her was Will's arms now, his breath tickling her face, his beautiful voice in her ear. She wondered what it would be like to not see him everyday for awhile, and her heart lurched a little. They made their way inside, Mary jabbering on about how amazing everything was, keeping her little mouth closed on the subject of Will and Lizzy. Lizzy had begged her the night before, not to go blabbing to everyone. It wasn't that she was ashamed of Will, or worried about what her family might think-she just wanted to have him all to herself for awhile, and have a chance to figure out what it was. Besides, she didn't need her family prying right now.

"I made a new friend too! Will's sister Georgie!" Lizzy widened her eyes as Mary broke her promise with an apologetic shrug and a nibble on her lip. Lizzy thought she would be angrier than she was, but she wasn't. It felt almost nice for Mary to tell her family that she was now with Will.

"Will?" Jane asked, wrinkling her face. Jane had come back home the day before, prettier than ever, happier than before. Lizzy was relieved, only half of her hoped she hadn't really gotten over Charles. They'd been so perfect together, and what Will had said gave her hope that Charles didn't want him and Jane to be over after all. "Will Darcy?"  
"Yes!" Mary cried, jumping around. It surprised her sisters, who hadn't seen Mary this happy or talkative in a very long time. "Lizzy with him now, you see."  
"Lizzy?" their mother turned to her daughter, incredulous. Lizzy smiled at her, seeing her father wink at her in the background. "I thought you didn't like him!"  
"Yeah," Lydia said, Johnny's arms around her waist. Lizzy had almost forgotten about him, but now seeing him didn't hurt her-he was just _annoying_, not pain-inducing. "We all thought you _loathed _him. Now you're with him?" Lizzy must have imagined Johnny's locked jaw when she met him in the eyes, but she wasn't sure.

"I am," she nodded her head so fiercely she thought it might fall off. "I like him, he's so not like you all think. He's kind, and brave, and loving. I was so blind to think of him as anything else." Jane looked at her sister with a glowing smile, loving the way Lizzy now looked, her face lighting up at the mention of his name. Jane had known all along that they were meant to be, she was _so _glad that they'd finally realised it too. After that little revelation they all started talking at once, chattering away to each other, rather than her.

"I thought she said he was a proud, arrogant bastard," Kitty giggled, face flushing. Lydia of course agreed with her. "Yeah, and she said that he wasn't even _that _good looking . . ." she giggled into her hand, flinching away from Johnny to stage-whisper into Kitty's ear. "Complete crap if you ask me. I always thought he was pretty _hot_." Johnny's fingers clenched, grabbing onto the sofa arm as Lizzy smiled, almost cockily at him. She was glad he was now the one feeling her wrath.

"She's taken long enough to tell us . . ." their mother whispered to Jane.

"Mama, I've known all along and she didn't have to tell me," Jane replied. "Didn't you ever see it?" she smiled at her sister.

"I saw it," Mary agreed, also smiling at her sister. "We've all been so blind, just as Lizzy has been. Will's _so _lovely, once you get in a little deeper." She then began to tell them about him, speaking of all the sweet things he'd done for Lizzy. Lizzy looked at her sisters, a smile creeping onto her face. This moment was perfect-the way things should be in a perfect family-all of them joking an laughing together. It was a shame the moment had to end, with three sharp knocks on the door, and some coughing. They all looked around, wondering who it could be. Lizzy obliged to go to the door, opening it in one fluid, quick movement, widening her eyes in shock and surprise as the door was opened wider. She smiled at the two people outside, eyes lingering on one more than the other. She was so happy to see them, both of them, that she could hardly contain her happiness as she invited them inside.

"Come on in," she cocked her head, still smiling. "Jane will be so happy you're here."

* * *

_"Life is a fashion magazine of woe  
And I wear black 'cause it's the way to go."_

_

* * *

_

**Not really much of a cliffhanger, was it? It's obvious who was at the door, but if you're tired and can't be bothered working it out, you'll have to wait until next time!!! I'm going away tomorrow, for ten days, and then when I get back it's _almost _time for school. Sucks, I know, but this may be my last chapter for a while. **

**Side note: I loved mentioning _Death Note_! I've been hooked on this show for ages, and started re-watching it yesterday, so I thought it'd be interesting to add more of me into Mary's personality, and have her liking one of my favourite bands (My Passion) and one of my favourite things in life (Death Note!!!) I might actually do a DN fanfic, but not sure yet.**

**The quotes from "Thanks For Nothing" by My Passion. They've got a really great sound, and I'd recomend you check them out (:  
**

**Bye for now!!!**

**And please REVIEW (:**

**Gina x **


	11. A Night To Remember

Chapter 11 – Just Realise

_A Night To Remember_

**AN:_ Sorry you had a little wait for the chapter. OK, a little is an understatement. You had to wait quite a long time, but I struggled with working out what to do with this chapter, and how to continue the story. That shouldn't happen again. It's nearing it's climax, I know exactly where I'm going, so I should be able to reel out chapters easily. My intent is to get this one finished ASAP, so I can focus on my Susan/Caspian fanfic, Another Heart Calls, and my other two fanfics. Please read them!! As well as trying to finish my proper novel, which is currently nearing it's climax too! So after all that, please, please read and review (:_**

**DISCLAIMER: _I actually own quite a few characters in this one, it containing quite a lot of OC. Unfortunately, I still don't own (Fitz)William Darcy or Elizabeth Bennett. Sucks!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Charles and Will followed in behind her, Lizzy's smile for them both so big, and so sweet, that she felt her teeth rotting as she grinned. She was bursting with happiness, feeling light-headed and floaty, almost as if she was delerious. She'd never been one for giggles and gushing, for being one of those fluffy hearted girls who spent aeons dreaming of their perfect boyfriends and their perfect lives. She wasn't much of a dreamer, more of a realist, but she could find herself being sucked into dreaming and giggles and smiling uncontrollably. It was almost impossible to fight the feeling that was slowly taking over her heart and mind.

"Jane . . ." she didn't need to speak any more, for Jane had looked up, noticed Charles, and allowed her eyes to grow as wide as saucers, and her mouth to fall agape. She shook her head as Charles came across to her, ignoring the other Bennett's and Johnny, who were all staring at him and Will. Lizzy saw Johnny's jaw clench when he saw Will, but Will didn't even notice him, he was too busy looking at his Lizzy, who was smiling coyly, as she gently ushered everyone else out. Everyone except her mother dutifully retreated to the hallway. Mrs Bennett wanted to see what was happening, and she thought it was her right, seeing as she was Jane's mother.

"Mama," Lizzy hissed in her ear. "Mama, please, come. Jane and Charles need a minute." She dragged her by the arm to the door, shoving her out and closing it behind her. Then they all proceeded to listen in at the door, like the typical little eavesdroppers that they all were. Lizzy didn't, of course, she went and stood beside Will, his arm going around her waist as they exchanged a smile. Johnny didn't either, he contented himself by staring at Will and Lizzy with particular venom. Mr Bennett had already walked upstairs. So, it was really just their mother, a giggling Kitty, a gossip-hungry Lydia, and a somewhat reluctant Mary. It was almost impossible to miss what was going on, because the wall and doors weren't thick, and everyone, whether they were listening or not, could hear Jane and Charles' exchange.

"Jane, I've been a fool," Lizzy heard his husky whisper. Someone was crying, obviously Jane. "I've been the most arrogant idiotic bastard, and I'm sorry."

"At least you admit it," Lizzy heard Jane reply, laughing a little. "Not many men would." Cue squeals from Lydia and Co as they leaned their heads against the door.

"I listened to everyone around me instead of the one person who actually matters. Me. I should have never hurt you Jane, I _love _you," Lizzy could imagine him lifting her head to his, already with his arms around her, pulling their lips together and kissing her, sending Jane's heart into overdrive as her thoughts spun away into their kiss, saying a million words more important than anything Charles could say.

"I forgive you," Jane said minutes later, still crying, probably of happiness. "Thank you I love you."

"I love you too," he told her again, voice sincere. That's when they all burst in, to find them in a deep kiss, arms right around each other. Jane laughed as they pulled apart to find her family staring at them.

"I'm glad that's sorted," Mrs Bennett cried at once, hugging Jane to her, then Charles. "Jane's always been a weepy girl, but my God! Charles you left her a blubbering wreck."

"Mum!" Jane protested, smiling blissfully, Charles' arm around her, smiling like a serial killer.

"Well it's true!" Mrs Bennett recounted snappily. "You weren't you Jane. God, she wouldn't tell me what was wrong either! Only told Lizzy, Lydia had to find it out by listening in at the door-"  
"Mama!" Jane cried again, biting her lip. Lizzy laughed breezily, she'd guessed that their mother had found out like that. She hadn't told her, and she knew Jane wouldn't. But like she always did, her mother found out. She always found out everything that was going on with her daughters, one way or another. It was normally attained voluntarily from Lydia, who'd happily sit on the arm of her mothers chair, sob into her shoulder and pour her heart out through her mouth. Kitty was much the same, only their mother preferred Lydia's idle chatter to Kitty's giggles. The other girls wouldn't partake in the same heart to hearts, instead Lydia and/or Kitty would go on the hunt for the gossip between the other girls. Lizzy had often been surprised by her mother calling her down for a chat about that boy, or the fight between her friends when she was younger, she just somehow _knew_. It wasn't revealed until years later when she caught Lydia and/or Kitty pushed up against her door, eavesdropping on her and Jane's conversation. She'd vowed to always check for them, or do her gossiping when they were out, but as gossip was unpredictable, these rules were broken more times than not. Besides, it was only a matter of time before their whole family found out, the Bennett's didn't have many secrets kept from one another. Of course Lizzy had tried her best to hide her feelings for Darcy, but that was still not a secret that was kept any longer. They all knew now, of her feelings and of Jane's. It was only a matter of time before every secret was discovered. Lizzy wasn't even sure she had secrets any more, all of them were known by someone. She wasn't the sort to keep things bottled up unless completely necessary, it wasn't good to have feelings completely hidden up. She thought it better to tell someone – namely Jane – only now she thought she could also trust Mary and Will with secrets. It felt like a relief to have more than one person to trust, because Jane wouldn't always be there. She knew her sister would be there for her, always, but sometimes she wasn't physically there, and getting your annoyance off your chest hours later, when your anguish had partially gone, just wasn't the same. You no longer felt that venom and vile that had previously coursed through your veins, and now felt a sort of numbing feeling, you'd already sort of gotten over it, and moaning hours later didn't feel the same, it didn't give you that release.

Mrs Bennett left Jane and Charles alone for a minute, instead turning to her second eldest daughter, who was intwined with Will Luxford, her new beau.

"Lizzy, Lizzy, _Lizzy_," she smile like a Cheshire cat, eyes flashing hungrily. "You held out on us all, didn't you?" Her eyes roamed over Will, raising her eyebrow ever so slightly. "I didn't ever expect to see my Lizzy with William Luxford in all my wildest dreams, goodness, this is _odd_!" she raised her big, pink hands to her face, stricking a mock-shocked pose. Mrs Bennett is not one for acting, and Lizzy feel shy, reserved Will stiffening beside her. She knew that he didn't like a lot of attention, and having only admitted that she liked him, she didn't want to scare him off already with her batty, over-the-top family.

"Mama," Lizzy said quickly, pushing Will away from her a little. "Don't want to scare him off already, do we? Go back to Jane! I don't think you could budge Charles even if North Korea, let off those Atomic-"

"Lizzy always said she didn't like you, or maybe it was just people like you, in general." Mrs Bennett was still saying, eyeing Will up. "I forget which."  
"Mama." Lizzy hissed, much more urgent and sharp in her pleading. She hoped her mother wasn't going to ruin it for her. She was certain Will didn't think much of Mrs Bennett as it was. "Please. Shut up."  
"What kind of people am I?" Will had already pondered, a hint of interest in his voice. He still looked calm and relaxed, but Lizzy couldn't exactly decipher if he was just really good at acting, or if he was really feeling OK.

"The posh, snotty, arrogant, what was it you said, Lizzy, dear? Oh, yes, 'proud, arrogant _bastard_.'" Lizzy looked at Will, unsure of how this would affect him, but he was still smiling good-humourdly. She let out a breath she wasn't aware she'd been holding, whispering sorry to him as Mrs Bennett finished probing them, at least she hoped she was finished.

"Ah, well, I know Lizzy's opinionated, and has a right mouth on her, it's why I love her," Will told Mrs Bennett. "I do hope that's all right with you, Mrs Bennett-"  
"Oh, don't be silly dear! Of course it's all right. It's a mother's dream to have all her girls matched up. Especially with people who I think are worthy of them . . ." she smiled knowingly at Will. "And it's Anne, dear, Annie to the friends, which I hope we can be someday," she casually winked at Will, Lizzy growing gently scarlet. She spotted Jane shaking her head at her mother behind her back, safely free from her grilling. "But Anne to everyone else!" Lizzy could have hit her, she was so _embarrassing_. It was past the point of being funny. 'Annie' wasn't cool. But what parents are? Doesn't everyone have the same qualms with their parents, where they just wish they were some super cool rock star who never embarrassed them in front of their friends, or worse, _boyfriends_. She supposed that even if her parents were some rock star or an actor or an author, they'd still be deadly boring, they'd still be her embarrassing parents. Those two things would more than likely, never change.

Lizzy led Will out just as Mary started on him, wondering where Georgie was.

"Where's Georgie?! You mean you didn't bring her?!" she started up with insistent chattering, so Lizzy thought it was best to take that as their cue to leave, or at any rate, go up to her room and listen to CDs or chat, or do normal boyfriend girlfriend stuff. OK, not that stuff.

They held hands as they ventured up the stairs, Lizzy pushing open her door and flopping down on her bed, sinking her head into the pillows, suddenly flat-out, exhausted. She propped herself up on one elbow, spying Will, standing awkwardly, just watching her.

"Take a seat," she patted the bed, crossing her legs over one another, smoothing out her hair. "Welcome to Chez Lizzy et Jane, humble, small, but nice," she shrugged as he glanced around her room, spying the band posters, CDs, books (there was _a lot _of books) and general girly things that he'd come to expect in a girls room.

"It's nice," he said after a few minutes of saying nothing, but just looking at Lizzy.

"I'm so sorry about my mum," she whispered, shaking her head, hiding her face in her hands. "She's so bloody embarrassing, and _never _knows when to _shut the hell up_. I think 'Annie' forgot to take her pills this morning!" she laughed, despite being completely mortified. "I don't have a clue what the 'Annie' thing was, by the way, no one calls her 'Annie', _ever_. I think she's finally cracked, gone utterly insane."  
"Don't worry about it," he told her, breezily as ever. "I'm sure my mum would embarrass me if you ever met her. Probably bring out the pictures of little Will, _naked_." He pulled a face, while Lizzy raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not entirely opposed to seeing you naked, just maybe from after you've passed puberty!" she laughed, heart beating underneath her thin t-shirt as she had never imagined she'd dare say that to someone before. She'd never had the God honest, _guts_. The image of a naked Will though, was enough to have her smiling secretly as he flushed red, shaking his head at her.

"Don't make me blush!" he hissed, laughing. "Blushing?" he rubbed his hands along his scarlet cheeks, rolling his eyes as she laughed at him.

"Definately," she kissed him on the cheek. "But I love you, ruby-red or chalky-pale." She stopped, the laughing leaving her. Wait. Had she just said she _loved _him? It was true, but she'd never imagined first telling him she loved him to be quite so casual and aloof. She wasn't even sure if he'd noticed, until he looked at her, eyes shining, flashing.

"I love you too," his voice was cool a breeze, soft, yet urgent, his gaze unwavering from her face. She bit into her lip, allowing her to kiss her on the mouth, hands going into her hair, pulling her to him, moving down towards her . . .

The door creaked open, a slightly pink Jane popping her head around, eyes wide.

"Shit! Sorry, Lizzy, Will!" Jane ran her hands through her glossy blonde hair, an act that Lizzy knew from prior reference, meant she was nervous. "I didn't mean to intrude, but 'Annie' says it's time for dinner, and if the boys are staying they have to come down _now_, to meet dad," she rolled her eyes, holding the door open whilst Lizzy and Will dis-entangeled themselves from one another and marched out, still holding hands.

"Do I look like I've just been kissed?" she asked Will in a low voice, wiping an lipstick smears and patting down her hair.

"No one would notice, apart from the light in your eyes."  
"Light? In my eyes?" she stopped halfway down the stairs, forehead creasing in confusion. "What are you on about?"  
"There's a light in your eyes. Like a spark or something. All I mean is that your eyes give away the fact that you've just been _properly _kissed and in lov-" but she'd already kissed him again, cutting him off mid-sentence.

"There, now there's a light in your eyes," she whispered to him, ushering him down the stairs and rolling those chocolate brown eyes vigorously. "But keep it dimmed down, yeah? Don't want to trouble the 'rents."

* * *

"I'm sorry!" she cried for the millionth time whilst she walked Will to his car, Charles and Jane in tow, the whole family waving out the window. They'd just had the dinner from hell. At first, their father decided that he was far too confused with his daughters love lives to eat dinner with their new boyfriends. The first words he said to Will were, 'Hey, isn't this the arrogant bastard?', with as much tact as their mother. Then he proceeded to get muddled up with Will and Charles names (only Lizzy was certain he wasn't getting muddled up, only that he didn't care to know their names or differentiate the two), so instead he called them Lizzy's and Jane's boyfriends, to their faces. After all that, he knocked a _whole _jug of custard all over Will and Charles, with true, Bennett charm and grace. Fantastic. "Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!" She was in Will's arms in a second, his teasing, laughing voice in her ear.

"Don't apologise so much! It was sort of fun, I suppose . . ." she had to hand it to both Will and Charles. They took everything on the chin, and sat through it all with a kind of amusement, almost as if they were watching a play about some batty old man who relied on audience participation heavily. The old Will would have stormed out when 'Annie' insulted him, but this new-found, gentle, tranquil Will was so easy-going, Lizzy felt like he was a different person.

"Fun? More like torture! God, my family!" she was on the brink of tears, of frustration, rather than sadness. She supposed it was more because she was just feeling like a good cry, as you generally do at some point in a week. "Honestly, you've been so cool about it all, it's not like you!" she wondered for a moment if he was a Will-shaped robot that had replaced the real Will.

"Do you mean that I'm not acting very like an 'arrogant bastard' would? I'm sorry I'm not living up to my nickname here, Lizzy, but I'm trying . . ."  
"Oh no!" she shushed him, pressing a finger to kiss lips. "I don't have a clue where they got that from," then she saw his face. "OK. Maybe I said it once, but I didn't expect it to catch on, or anyone to be paying me any interest. They don't normally, I swear!" they both chuckled contently at that. "Anyway, all I meant was that you're not like yourself. I almost miss the grouchy old Will."  
"Woman!" he raised his arms, as if gesturing to the world. "Such fickled beings! No pleasing them, is there? Do you want 'arrogant bastard' Will or nice, kind, human Will? Ten seconds on the clock!"

"Seriously," she said, hitting him playfully. "I wouldn't mind some explosive arguments now and again, some debates or heated conversations . . . A spark of something, wild, crazy, oh God, you know what I mean!" He grinned at her, understanding at once.

"Well . . . there's a beach party Saturday night. Some of my friends from London, Charles' friends too, I think him and Jane were going to it anyway. It's a beach not too far from here, and not too far from London. Kind of in the middle, so that we can both make it. You can make it right?" he informed her, drawing a deep breath as he watched her nod vigorously. "Excellent. Well, the next day, I've got to go back to Derby, my Aunt's expecting me, you see. Some ball or something," she shrugged, carelessly. "Perhaps your parents wouldn't be opposed to you coming up to mine for a bit, staying over and such. I've got the house to myself. Georgie's supposed to be coming up, but I can fob her off to a friends house, or something, for a little while, but she'll have to be there for the ball thing. We can have the house to ourselves for some heated arguments, explosive, wild, crazy events and more importantly, general time for us . . . What do you think?" he looked nervous and frenzied, and unlike she'd ever seen him before.  
"I think that sounds perfect," she told him immediately, her smile so wide she thought it might crack from the pressure of holding it still, splitting into a million little fragments, like a glass mirror. "See you Saturday then, can you pick me up, seven o'clock? I have stuff to do before with Charlotte."

"Sure, seven sounds great. Can Georgie come round here? The only reason I didn't mention the party before was because I had no where to dump Georgie, but noticing how eager Mary was to see her again, I don't think that's an issue any longer."

"Don't worry about it. My parents are flexible," she said proudly. "I doubt they'll have any qualms about me going to Derby, and even if they do, I can always talk them round." She squealed a little with excitement. Going to Will's house to be _just _with Will?! It was the best thing he could possibly do for her! He kissed her full on the lips, arms curving around her back. When they pulled apart, he had a smile for her, before shouting at Charles to stop kissing Jane and get into the car!

"Coming, jeez," Charles replied, kissing Jane sweetly on the cheek, before leaping into the black Mercedes, waving frantically at them all. "See you Saturday, Jane!" he called crazily, to which Jane gave an embarrassed nod.

"Girl, you've got it bad," the Bennett sister's said simultaneously, bursting into heaps on laughter as they said it in synchronisation.

"Jinx!" Lizzy cried just before Jane did.

"Damn! You always beat me!"

"It's my natural talent, see?"

"Talent!"  
"Hey! No dissing my talent, OK?"

"OK, no talents being dissed . . ." they carried on like this until 'Annie' Bennett told them to come inside before they caught a cold, as it'd started to rain.

"Coming 'Annie'!" Lizzy scoffed, racing ahead of Jane, both of them collapsing into laughter, a stitch in their sides.

* * *

It was Saturday night, seven o'clock, the sky gently darkening overhead as Lizzy got a lift from a slightly giddy Charlotte, and a kind, reassuring Thomas, back to her house.

"Take care, cousin," he whispered as he opened her door for her, Charlotte smiling over the front seat. Over the course of a day she was sure would be plagued with disaster, mainly because Thomas was with them, she'd been forced to admit, steadily and surely, that she had been wrong about him, even a little bit. While Thomas was still annoying, selfish and a know-it-all, his unwavering love and devotion for Charlotte was evident. He opened doors for her, bought her lunch, treated her, kissed her on the cheek . . . Endless things that a perfect boyfriend was supposed to do. Sure, he was boring and annoying, most of the time, but if that's what Charlotte wanted, Lizzy wasn't going to be mean about it. Thomas just was, and if Charlotte liked him, Lizzy would accept it. That's what best friends did. Stuck it out, through thick and thin, sunshine or rain, throughout _anything_.

"See you, Charlotte, Thomas," she got out of the car, awkwardly waving as Thomas sped off, waving frantically. He had to drop Charlotte off, even though she lived minutes away, out of some warped gentlemanly courtesy, despite the fact he'd be popping back round to hers after he'd grabbed a stack of his favourite DVDs and bought Diet Coke from the corner shop. Lizzy rolled her eyes. There was being gentlemanly, and then there was just being annoying. She'd invited them both to the beach party, despite it not being hers to invite people to, but they declined, opting for an easy-going night in, instead.

She found herself laughing, for no other reason than that she was deliriously happy. She knew that tonight was going to be _excellent_. She'd never been to a beach party, though she'd always wanted to. The idea of partying till the sunrise, camping out under the stars, feeling the salty, cool waves overlap her feet as she ran across the gently rising surf . . . It all seemed so magical. A little thrill flipped through her, making her stomach go all funny and her legs turn to jelly.

As if on cue to interrupt her thoughts, Will's car sped up, outside her house, Georgie bursting out suddenly, bounding over to her, clutching a cute pink bag, hair a swirl of curls.

"Lizzy! Lizzy!" she cried, almost falling down the stone steps as she ran to her, face eager and bright. "Hi! Hi! Hi!" she caught her breath, hanging onto Lizzy for support. "_Hi_!"

"Hiya, Georgie," Lizzy patted her on the arm. "Your brother around?" she pushed open the door, and went inside, leaving it open, for Will. They crowded out the hall with their excited chattering.  
"Yes, unfortunately! He's in a bad mood," she said the last thing as if it didn't matter, a meaningless, everyday occurence, but Lizzy felt the muscles in her stomach tighten. How she _hated _Will when he was in a bad mood.

"Is he? Maybe he should just go home then . . ."  
"Don't! No!" the force at which Georgie stopped her from joking around surprised her immensley. She didn't expect she cared so much. "That's _why _he's in this bad mood, see? He was annoyed at me for not getting ready fast enough! It's after seven, and he _hates _being late, especially on dates!" Lizzy couldn't help but laugh, a light, breezy sound.

"That's not fair! I only arrived a minute ago, and it's what? Six minutes past seven. _I've _not even packed my supplies. I'm the late one!" she laughed, giddily. "You tell that brother of yours-"  
"Tell me what?" Will said suddenly, coming inside looking cool and mysterious in his black leather coat. He looked at her, lovingly, making her heart soar, beat faster, her mind overload, everything suddenly turning _perfect_. How could a mere look make her feel all that?

"Only that he's gorgeous in his black leather," she found herself gushing, a motion she'd _never _wanted to do.

"Well then, tell Lizzy that she looks especially cute in red," Georgie rolled her eyes at her, and she knew they were being insufferable with their idle flirting, but she couldn't help it. Something about Will made her want to talk that way. He immediately went to kiss her, lips lingering on hers, hands in her hair. Georgie made a retching sound next to them, pretending to shove her finger down her throat.

"Get a room!" she squeezed her eyes shut, pretending to vomit violently. "No one wants to see their brother kissing his girlfriend! Eugh!"  
"Correct me if I'm wrong, Georgie, but you were the one who was trying to get us together, right?" Will rolled his eyes as he and Lizzy separated, stare boring into his younger sister with surprising venom.

"Yeah, but not so you could kiss in front of me, I thought you had manners, Will. Save something for the bedroom!" she giggled then, face growing pink as her blush climbed her cheeks, flaming them. Her eyes sparkled wildly as she went to the bottom step of the stairs. "Which rooms Mary in then? I need to see her, _urgently_!"

"So you can hatch a master plan to take over the world?" Lizzy asked her as she climbed the stairs with her, Will in quick sucession.

"Something like that," Georgie told her, triumphantly. "Or rather, about music. She sent me a playlist the other night. I think I'm maybe growing to like My Chemical Romance . . ." One of both Mary and Lizzy's favourite bands. Georgie _had _to like MCR if her relationship with Mary was going to go _anywhere_, Lizzy was certain of that. Georgie banged on Mary's door while Lizzy wandered into her own room, Will following her like a bloodhound that had caught an interesting scent. She scrambled for her striped rucksack, stuffing in sun-cream, hair clips, emergency make-up, and several other items that she knew she wouldn't need.

Then she told Will to step outside, while she swapped her jeans and long-sleeved t-shirt for a cute red dress, made of taffeta, with a tight bodice and a gauzy fan of rara skirts, stripy bikini underneath it all, and a pair of round-toed red ballet pumps. Finally, she tied her hair up, sorted out her waterproof mascara and golden eye-shadow, wrapped a thick, mohair jumper around her shoulders and perched jazzy checked sunglasses atop her head. Will smiled at her as she stepped out, rucksack slung across one shoulder.

"Do I look beach party ready?" she struck a pose, balancing against her door frame, and pouting. He laughed, taking her chin in his hands, and kissing her sweetly. She found her lips curving into a smirk as they made their way downstairs, arm in arm.

"Mama!" Lizzy called out as Will held open the door. "I'm going out!"  
"Out?" Anne Bennett came through, carrying a dish that she was miticulously drying. She smiled at Will and scowled at Lizzy. "Out where, darling?" she looked over Lizzy clothes, laughing a little. "Going somewhere nice, Lizzy?"

"Yes. To a beach party, with Will. Jane and Charles will be there too," she smirked at her mother. "I'll be out late – _very _late – I might even have to stay at Will's. Is that all right?" Anne found herself nodding before she was conscious of it.

"Fine. Just take care, don't do drugs or get busted by the police," she ruffled her daughters hair lovingly, while Lizzy rolled her eyes. Why would she exactly _do drugs _or _get busted _by the police? "Will, take care of her, won't you?" that made her roll her eyes even more. As if she was Will's responsibility! Like he was her care worker or something. She didn't need someone to look after her! She was almost seventeen, for God's sake!

"OK. OK. Going – _now_." Lizzy dragged Will to the door, ignoring the inkling in her mind that told her to go back and get some refreshments. Oh, well. Once they were outside and safely in the car, the music blaring, she confessed to Will that there'd been a whole six-pack of Diet Cokes and some of her dad's stash of beer, but she hadn't picked it up, since she'd wanted to escape the house immediately.

"Sorry," she blurted suddenly, turning the music down an ounce.

"It's OK," he replied, breezily. "I'm pretty sure my friends will have loads of beer and coke, although, if you want, we could stop off at the supermarket and get some far more practical refreshments . . ."

* * *

They were standing in the eighth isle of a supermarket, in the nearest city, further down towards London, which wasn't far from the beach where Will's friends were throwing the party. Will stuffing packets into his trolley. He was buying enough packets of stuff to feed an entire army. Crisps and chocolate, and strangely cheese, bacon and sausages (as well as _veggie _alternatives), rolls, fruit and a vary of strange foods that she couldn't imagine needing at a beach party.

"What's with the cheese and bacon, Will?" she wondered aloud, as he bought a bright blue cooler and stashed packets of ice in the trolley.

In an odd reply, he said, "What do you feel like when you're recovering from a hangover?"

"Excuse me?"

"What kind of _food _do you feel like when you're recovering from a hangover?" he repeated, putting an emphasis on food. "Let me explain. If we're camping out all night, drinking loads, music blaring, the chances are in the morning we'll all have a killer headache and want some comfort food. I know that I want cheese, bacon rolls and fruit when I'm recovering, so I thought I'd get some stashes so we could sort everyone out. Anything you want, especially?" she found herself laughing at his amazing ideas, something she'd never have thought of.

"Ah, smart!" she beamed, at him, kissing his cheek on impulse. "But for your information, I don't drink to the point of being utterly wasted. I'm sensible, remember?"

"Not tonight, you aren't," he made her laugh, hands on her waist, tracing her hip bones through her thin dress. "I'm going to be working on making you completely unsensible," he lightly kissed her nose, eyelashes tickling her cheeks. "Just let go tonight, OK?"  
"Sure," she hugged his shoulders, "actually, I wouldn't mind some beans on toast. That's what I always feel like when I _do _get wasted." She laughed at his face. "I'm not as innocent or sensible as you think."

After pouring everything a hangover sufferer could possibly want on the morning after. The girl at the checkout gave them an odd glance, eyeing up Will and their mountains of food.

"Will?" the girl suddenly said, as she bleeped the items through, tossing her shaggy blonde hair. "Will Darcy? Long time no see!" Will looked at her, face crumpling a little, before braking out into a smile.

"Hey Polly," he told her, smiling. "Haven't seen you since school."  
"I know, kinda missed you," she whispered, huskily, as Lizzy felt her jaw clench as she pakced bags. "You've got a lot of food, you and . . ." she directed her gaze at Lizzy.

"Oh! Yes! This is Lizzy," Will cheered, sounding strained, pushing his fringe away from his face. "My girlfriend." Lizzy loved the way he said _my girlfriend_, pointedly, eyes searing into Polly. "Lizzy, this is Polly. We were-"  
"High school sweethearts," Polly giggled as she scanned items through, machine bleeping in time with Lizzy's heart. "Been over for a while, though, since we're both heading onto Uni in a few weeks."

"Right." Lizzy could tell her face would be blank, eyes down, just packing. _Keep packing, don't let her see that you're jealous and pissed off_.

"What are you doing down here anyway?" Polly asked, shaking her head. "Didn't imagine to see you and _Lizzy _down here, anyway!"

"Staying with Charles," Will told her. "His parents bought a holiday home in Longborn, a village in Hertforshire. I was staying at my house in Derbyshire, and decided to come stay with him for a bit. Lizzy lives in Longborn, you see, so that's how we met. Charles is dating her sister, Jane."  
"That's _too cute_!" Polly exclaimed. "I've haven't seen Charlie in so long! You and him, dating two sisters, always knew you'd end up dating similar girls!" she said with a wild glint in her eye. "Just like me and Jess."

"Cool," Will fumbled, nervously. Lizzy had never seen him like this. "What're you doing down here, any how?"

"Well, I'm going to Uni round here, and my boyfriends from here, so I moved down," she pushed out her left hand, a ring twinkling on her finger.

"Godness, Pol, you're young!" Will hissed through his teeth as he caught sight of the ring.

"I know, but it's love, what can you do except give into it?" Will nodded, kindly. Lizzy was feeling sick. Why was he bothered that his ex-girlfriend was engaged? Did he still harbour feelings for her?

"We're going to a beach party, in . . ." at that Will said, the name of some beach, not far from London, by way of explaining, all the food, as they both kept noticing Polly's raised eyebrow at it all.

"_Right_," Polly nodded expressively, raising her eyebrows until they nearly disappeared into her hair. "You did always bring the strangest things to parties Will. Planning for a hangover again?" she laughed, tossing her hair behind her shoulder. Lizzy couldn't help feeling a violent war begin to rage inside her stomach at the way the pretty blonde girl gazed at Will, with an intensifying hunger. Lizzy felt a little thrill flip through her as Will pulled her to him, hands wrapped around her waist, as he fumbled for his credit card. She broke free as he paid, stashing all the bags into the trolley until it was nearly overflowing.

"Have a nice party, I might just join you," Polly reassured them with her sullen words. "Haven't seen Joel, Dessie or K for ages!" she laughed, at the names. "Or Charles for that matter." Lizzy noticed that they were standing holding up customers, as they'd packed it all away _and _paid for it, too. "It's been nice seeing you again, Will, and you Lizzy!" she waved at them madly as Lizzy pushed the trolley away, Will jogging to catch up with her.

"Thank God we're away from her," she heard him hissing under his breath. "That was awkward."  
"Tell me about it!" Lizzy shook her head, releasing a breath, just glad to be away from the headache enducing Polly. "I just realised I never asked. How come you live in Derbyshire, if you went to school in London?"  
"I went to a boarding school," he replied instantly, slyly grinning. "It was pretty normal for a posh boarding school. Regular parties and what not!"

"You and Charles went to a boarding school?" she cried with aching delight. "That's hilarious! You were posh little boarders! Aw!" she collapsed against him in giggles.

"Yeah, yeah, _funny_," Will mocked her, dragging her through the car park firmly.

They drove there in pure, untainted, isolated silence. It wasn't an awkward, what-should-I-say-next? Silence, but a nice, pleasant break from all the noise and haze around them. They reached the beach easily, Lizzy noticing with a quiet, electrified thrill, that there was already music, and a huge bonfire on the beach. After parking the car next to quite a few others, one of which, Lizzy noticed, was Charles, on the sand, they grabbed armfuls of groceries, Lizzy slinging her bag across her shoulder and hugging her jumper to her, feeling a shiver of the cold. The air tasted of salt, and something wilder, something electric and magic was in the air. For some insane reason, she had the urge to laugh, and scream and dance, to throw down her bags, pull Will to her and just let go, release it all. But she didn't, she kept walking down the sand, thin shoes filling with soft, golden sand as they padded across. They turned onto the beach, spotting instantly the central bonfire, in which, people were sitting around, on blankets, or dancing to the beat of _Attack! Attack! _

There were _so _many people, bodies pressed together, as they danced and jived to the music, swinging their hips, throwing their arms up, singing along. Lizzy felt herself blend into the crowd of people, keeping her head down, close to Will's heels. She could have fitted right in, blending into the background, being just like them – until the music stopped, with a stutter, and a guy with shades and a mop of icy blonde hair stopped them in their tracks.

"Will!" the guy grabbed bags from Will, gesturing for two other guys, one with light brown hair, the other with dark, to take Lizzy's carrier bags. "Yes! Food!" Lizzy couldn't tell what he was happier to see, Will, or food.

"Hey K," Will smirked, pulling Lizzy to him. "This is Elizabeth Bennett, Lizzy, my girlfriend." She felt a blush creep up her cheeks as everyone stared at her, she couldn't tell if it was envy or interest or nothing at all, but suddenly people were all around her, squealing.

"So you're Will's girlfriend!" one girl with short, cropped blonde hair cried, a million earrings in one ear, and a lip ring.

"He's told us so-o-o much about you!" another hissed at her, long tawny hair going right down her back. Jane was there too, standing beside a pretty, mixed-race girl with braids and beads, Charles on the other side of her. She raised her drink to her little sister, feeling a surge or pride, for no reason at all. She'd already made friends, and she hoped Lizzy would be able to as well. Lizzy loved seeing the way Charles looked at Jane – as if his entire life depended on her – as if he truly, truly loved her. If Will ever looked at her like that, she could die happy. In the middle of the gaggle of girls, she saw Will smiling at her, a delicious, cool, breath-taking smile, which was enough for her to break free from the smiling girls, run across the cool sand to him, and kiss him right there, on the lips, feeling the surge of everyones reactions around them. There was plenty of 'aws' in the midst of leery 'whey-hey-hey's. They broke apart, beaming to one another, eyes only for each other.

One thing she was certain of, this was going to be a night to remember.

* * *

**That was such a fun chapter to write. It was longer, originally, but I decided I'd keep you waiting for the entire party, and so I split it in half. The next chapter will probably be up tonight, I've just got to finish writing it. Don't worry, it won't be as a long wait as it was for this one! I know this took ages to get out.**

**Please review now, if you like it and want the next part up soon!!!**


	12. Straight Through The Heart

Chapter 12 – Just Realise

Straight Through The Heart

* * *

**DISCLAIMER; **_Yes, yes, yes. I own nothing. I'll go cry myself to sleep now._

**AN; **_This was actually a really great chapter to right. I can safely say that I know exactly where I'm going with this fanfic, and I can see the end on the horizon. I'm probably not too many chapters away from completing, which will be amazing. My goal is to get to 100,000 words though. I'm close to 60,000 now, shouldn't be too hard, right? I'd also like to at least get 50 reviews. You never know, inspiration and motivation may dwindle, even if I keep writing who's to say I'll keep posting regularly? You've been warned xD_

_Read and review, please! I worked hard on this chapter. _

_

* * *

_

She was having a whale of a time, the crowd milling about her, dancing with new friends and old ones. She'd stuck to Will almost the entire night, feasting on cocktails and beer, trying to stay sensible, but feeling herself teetering on the edge of sobriety. She was determined not to get drunk, as it seemed everyone else was, and at least one person had to stay sober. Well, two, counting Will, who seemed to take on the chief role of, Breakfast and Hangover Meals Maker, while required an element of sobriety, since he'd have to get up early-ish. She got the feeling that it wasn't going to be the first time he hauled out the BBQ in the morning and started cooking everyone something to eat, out of the wide range of food they'd bought. It seemed to be a tradition, almost, for him.

She hadn't allotted herself time to be nervous about meeting Will's friends, but it wasn't until about thirty minutes in, that she realised that she actually had been. They weren't anything to be nervous about, though. They were actually all lovely, apart from one couple who were having a heated argument, and causing everyone to block out their ears when they started violently cursing one another. Lizzy guessed that it didn't help that they guzzled enough alcohol to keep a village of people happy. Apart from the couple from hell, she found herself making some pretty good mates, particularly the girl with the cropped hair and lip ring, who breezily greeted her, after she'd kissed Will.

"Hey, you're Lizzy, right?" she asked in a slightly posh, cool voice, smiling lazily. "I'm Dessie. Well, Desdemona, but my mother who specialises in the Bard, and loves Othello, decided it would be fun to call her one and only daughter after a doomed girl, who got smothered to death by her husband! If names are really supposed to mark out your fate, my mother must have _fucking_ loathed me!" she laughed, giving off the vibe that this was the yarn she spun to everyone she met, but still, Lizzy liked her. She was interesting and quirky to the verge of punky, and Lizzy found herself having a deep discussion about music with her, in between dancing, drinking and spending time in the arms of Will. That was where she currently found herself, sitting round the bonfire, the music turned down low, clutching a Diet Coke, still feeling buzzed from all the drink. The party was sort of winding down, many people spread out around the bonfire, tired out, but K had reassured her that they partied all night, despite feeling tired. It wasn't call an all-night party for nothing. Well, she wasn't even aware it was an all-night party, but the part she was mostly looking forward to was when it was close to sunrise, and they all got up and watched it, the perfect end to an all-night party. They were telling ghost stories, designed to scare, but they weren't really scary, just silly. Of people that crept into your house and slit your throats and ghostly figures in mirrors. Baby talk. She was leaning against Will, K delighting them all with some romp about a girl who was convinced she saw the ghost of her dead boyfriend, who threatened to kill her so she could be with him always. She was found, hanged in her room, the next day.

"Load of bollocks," K declared, thoughtfully. "But, who cares?" K was an interesting person, one of Will and Charles' oldest mates. He was an obvious leader, the person who'd organised the party, and organised everyone about it. He'd planned everything out to perfect timing, enlisting people with jobs to do, and things to remember. The strangest thing about him was his name. Will confided that he thought himself more allusive and cool, for Uni, if he went by a one-syllable, one-letter diminutive instead of his awful name, Kevin. Lizzy sympathised, only she couldn't imagine going by one initial, being known as L all the time. It'd drive her insane. She liked having a proper name!

Lizzy looked across the fire to Charles and Jane, who were snuggled up together, kissing. Jane had made loads of friends, being almost as admired as Lizzy. Lizzy seemed to be more interesting to Charles and Will's friends simply because she'd 'tamed' the 'wild beast' that was Will. They all told her stories of how grouchy, aloof, uncaring and cynical Will had been, calling him the one who always ruined the parties. She seemed to bring out the best in him, making him happier, cordial and much more open. His friends thanked her for it.

"I always liked him," K told her, cheerily. "Only, now he's happier, he's easier to get on with. It's all down to you, no?"  
"I don't know about that. We're quite alike. Stubborn, grouchy, opinionated, only I think because we're both like that, we bounce off one another and give the other a chance to be one of the three." She didn't know if she was making sense, or if it was the last five drinks talking, but K seemed to take it in eagerly, and Lizzy heard him hissing to one of Will's other mates, Joel.

"Will's found himself a keeper!" K cried erratically into Joel's ear, loud enough for anyone sitting close enough to hear.

"Elaborate." Joel ushered, bouncing himself (and his giant afro) along to the pounding music. He was lazy and defeated, having sunk to into the sand, fulling intending to sleep off the effects of the alcohol, until K awoke him from his pleasant plans. Joel was one of the lazy sorts, lazy by nature, and by choice. He wasn't about to get himself involved in others lives. It just so happened that this cool, laid-backness made him popular for advice whenever one of his friends _did _have a problem. He only hoped that K wasn't about shove some of his problems onto him. He may be so laid-back he was almost horizontal, but he wasn't a total pushover. He didn't want all of K's shit dragging him down.

"Well, Lizzy's grounded. She's smart, witty, considerate, but on top of all that, completely _gorgeous_," Lizzy found herself squealing quietly, feeling a blush grow to her cheeks. _Will's friends liked her! Not only liked her, but one of them thought her gorgeous! Yes, her! Not Jane, not Lydia, not some other girl, but her! _She wasn't looking into it, she loved Will, she was happy with him, it was just the notion of being thought of as gorgeous by one of his cool, college-bound friends. She'd never had boys fanning over her before. It was quite an interesting feeling.

"Gorgeous? Sure, but K," Joel hissed, raising his eyebrows. "You've _got _to be careful. You can't go and get a crush on Will's girlfriend, now, can you?" K shrugged, taking a swig of beer.

"I'm not going to," but he didn't sound very sure. By this point Lizzy had wandered off, spying Jane sitting alone, for once. She didn't hear the awkward, unsure exchange.

"Janey," Lizzy collapsed on the sand beside her, swathed in a thick blanket. "Jane." Jane looked at her sister, who looked almost drunk, but wasn't. Jane herself was feeling much the same, her head all fuzzy and her mouth tasting like cotton-wool. She would have a hell of a headache in the morning, that she was certain of.

"Having fun, Eliza?" Jane inquired, taking a sip of Coke.

"Yes! Everyone's so nice, I don't think I've had this much fun at a party before!" Lizzy had a limited experience of parties, but all the ones she'd been to were so uncivilised and _boring_. Just a bunch of high school kids getting wasted, playing stupid games, waiting to see who would throw up or get of with one another first. This one seemed sophisticated, fun, and completely civilised. Even the people who were completely drunk weren't a bad sort of drunk. They weren't the sort that did mad things like jumping out of windows or swallowing a whole packet of aspirin. They sort of mellowed out and calmed down, apart from some insignificant people, that Will had sternly told to take a walk up and down the long narrow beach, in hope that they'd sober up with the cold wind air. He wasn't looking forward to the morning, when they'd all wake up with headaches like meteors crashing into earth.

He spied Lizzy across the bonfire, she was dancing, her shoes kicked off, hair ruffled, eyes glowing, lips curving into a smile. She looked like a girl who was happy, secure, in love. She looked like the sort of girl he'd always imagined loving, but never had thought it would happen. It seemed life changed, sometimes it changed you with it, even if you weren't aware of it.

All his friends said the same thing. She'd changed him, bewitched him, captured his heart and his soul. For some reason this didn't trouble him, only increased the tightening in his chest as he watched her haul Jane up, both of them dancing, even though the music had stopped and everyone was growing sleepy. They all watched the two sisters, smiling as Jane broke free, ran to her Charles and collapsed into his arms. Lizzy didn't stop however.

She laughed out loud as she danced to an imaginary beat, everyone watching curiously. She could already tell there'd be a light in her eyes, the sort of light Will had been going on about. She saw him, smiling at her, raking his hands through his dark hair, a smile tugging at his lips.

Will slipped the phone back into his pocket, ignoring the desperate text from Caroline. It was the twentieth this week, and he didn't care. He had Lizzy now, not that he'd ever wanted Caroline. He was just so glad that Charles hadn't felt pity and invited her tonight. He could imagine it would be a different affair all together if Caroline was around.

He was flat-out mesmerised by her freedom, by her liberty, her love for life. She was fun and vibrant and magical, and he could already tell that all of his friends were marvelling in how grumpy old William had managed to secure someone so wonderful. He just wished he could be as free as her, as open and dazzling, that life was just one big party that never ended and anything that went on during that party was just an interesting twist and turn, nothing more. Normally he was so isolated and lonely, even though he had friends, they never understood him, or really wanted to. But tonight seemed different. He didn't feel himself anger when he noticed the way K gazed longingly at Lizzy. Normally anything that was Will's was Will's, and he'd go over and give K a piece of his mind about it, but not tonight. Tonight he just shrugged, noticing that Lizzy had seen it too, and that if she wasn't bothered, why should he be? She was changing him, making him a better person, finding the real person underneath his façade.

When she came to him, his arms wrapping tight around her fragilely, almost as if she was a glass doll that at any second would break, he felt a familiar tug of longing at the back of his mind. As she ran her fingers through her hair, kissing her way along his jaw, until she reached his lips, kissing him with surprising strength, deepening the kiss and sending both their minds reeling. He rubbed his thumb over the exposed skin of her arm, sending a shooting shiver down her spine. In a moment they were backing away from the crowd, no one paying them much attention, apart from K, who swiftly averted his gaze when he noticed that they were heading down the path. He tried not to imagine what they were doing, only he couldn't.

They walked hand in hand, swinging their arms back and forth, laughing. Lizzy didn't know what was making her so giggly, or so like Lydia or Kitty would act, but she decided it must be the drink. And she had thought she was sobering up. Strange. There was mammoth-sized bats in her stomach, she felt dizzy, dis-orientated, sick, but underneath all that was a bubbling amount of excitement, expectation and delight. She knew what was going to happen, and she wasn't about to push him away. They collapsed on a patch of sand, not far from the beach. Will felt hesitant and unsure, was this what she really wanted, or was it the drink taking over? He kissed her none the less, her eager fingers finding the buttons of his shirt, yanking it over his head as she trailed a scorching line of kisses down his neatly defined torso. She marvelled at his shape, the broad shoulders, the rippling muscles, the smooth, pearly white, almost translucent skin. She kissed him on the mouth again, feeling a moment of complete freedom and liberty, in a moment unlike any other, a moment were Elizabeth Bennett really let go.

And suddenly that moment was shattered. Will was sitting up before she could get any further, shaking his head, eyes searing into hers.

"No, Lizzy," he told her firmly, scrabbling for his shirt. "I can't do this to you." She wondered why he was being so chaste. Sure, she was a virgin, but she wasn't in to the whole 'save-it-for-marriage-and-little-kids' persona. She hadn't imagined he was either.

"Why?" she blurted clumsily, rolling her eyes. She was suddenly feeling very sober, rejection felt like a slap on the face, like he'd hit her in the gut. Rejection felt cold, hard and painful. It felt like he didn't want her, like he . . . She groaned, pulling away from him.

"Because what gentleman would I be if I allowed this to happen _here_, when we're both not in our best minds, when you're not entirely sober and not acting like you. Lizzy," he looked at her clear, beautiful face. "I love you more than this." The shaky painful feeling was gone, replaced by a bubbling excitement once more, the bats returning, swooping up and down her stomach, making her giddy. She understood what he meant, she wasn't completely intoxicated. He'd just been looking out for her. She was lucky.

"Will," she slightly slurred his name, head hurting _a lot_. "Thank you." He knew her better than herself. She wasn't that sort of girl, he wasn't that sort of guy. He'd just saved a situation that could have broken them in half.

"Don't thank me," he murmured, pulling her close, burning desire not yet faded. "We still have next week . . ." and then she laughed, licking her lips and kissing him deeply, pulling him close as he kissed her in return.

"Mmm . . . I'll be looking forward to it," she hissed in his ear, feeling the tightening strain of anticipation claim her once more.

* * *

"Look! There!" K was acting like an excited little girl as he pointed out to the horizon, where the glorious golden orb of the sun was making it's entrance. Hardly anyone was awake, besides Lizzy, Will, Jane, Charles, Dessie and some nameless faces Lizzy was yet to know. The beach was awash in golden rays as a new day broke out, sending them all into thralls of happiness. It was tomorrow! At last! They'd spent the night partying on a beach! What a wonderfully cosmopolitan thing to do! Lizzy laughed as Will picked her up, spun her round and kissed her. Everyone was cheering at the sun, it was quite possibly the greatest entrance it'd ever made. Ah, the things you take for granted everyday, can sometimes seem to wonderful.

Will sunk to his knees, with her still in his arms, both of them breaking out into sounds of mirth as he swathed a blanket over Lizzy, allowing her to position his head on her chest. For now they'd sleep for several hours, awake around nine or ten, and then it'd be time for Will and his BBQ to make their grand stage début. Serving up Hangover Remedies To Go. It was a tradition, what they always did.

The idea of sleeping outside enthralled Lizzy in a childish, innocent sort of way, almost as if the thrill of breaking the conventional rules of a date were broken, ground down and hidden away, making her feel alarmingly awake and electrified, when she was supposed to be exhausted. How was she feeling so awake, when she should be exasperated with tiredness? She'd just spent the night partying for Gods sake! She should be falling asleep on her feet! And then it came to her, like a ghost in the night, the feeling of tiredness hitting her all at once. She felt woozy, almost like she was out of her body, her eyes closing of their own accord, her mouth shutting, snuggling into Will, and just as simply as that, with the blinding sun trying to prise open her eyelids, she fell into a deep slumber, to which Will couldn't wake her from.

He lay awake a while more, watching her sleep, the gentle smile on her lips as she breathed softly, tickling his arm that was swathed over her. She looked so peaceful asleep, content and beautiful and quiet. He'd imagined taking her back to his to sleep, only she'd been so content to camp out here, and so eager to help make the Hangover Feasts, that he couldn't try and sway her. He checked his phone. There was several texts and missed calls from Caroline, as well as a cryptic text from Georgie, asking if Will and Lizzy were staying warm. He could only imagine what the double sided nature of that embarrassing text was. He shook his head, grimacing. His sister was getting too old for her age, or perhaps he was. He never could tell.

The birds were tweeting in full force, the sun blinding everything around it. Everyone else was either snoring softly, asleep, or trying to sleep, but Will couldn't imagine falling asleep. If he fell asleep, then the person who had sense, who was supposed to be looking after everyone else would be asleep – and he couldn't have that. There had to be someone around here awake in case the police came and wondered what under-age (not all were, but himself, Lizzy, Jane – well they weren't yet eighteen) kids were doing with all that drink on a public beach in the dawn of a new day. In case anything at all happened that would endanger lives, and required at least one person to be awake and on guard.

He contented himself by playing with Lizzy's hair, the glossy dark chocolate strands dazzling golden red in the sunlight. He stroked his fingers deftly along her smooth, creamy cheeks, tracing the shape of her slightly pursed lips, fluttering across her eyelids next. How he wished those beautiful brown eyes were looking at him, like they often did, with the fierce intensity – the light – he'd seen so often now-a-days. It was the eyes that had first captured him, first made him notice.

He'd been bluffing when he told Charles she wasn't beautiful enough to tempt him. Or perhaps he wasn't. He couldn't really remember what he first thought of her, exactly. He knew that he hadn't thought much, that was the truth. He hadn't been playing some cryptic hard-to-get, he'd flat-out, thought her unworthy of him. What a blind fool he'd been. Not even giving her a chance. He very nearly missed out on all this, on the person he loved most in the world right now.

What a _fool_.

But then, who said he wasn't a fool now? A man in love is even more fool-hardy than a man out of love. Love makes you blind, crazy, intoxicated, wild, love makes you do so many things without thinking. Only not really with him, he still wasn't letting go. If he'd been less honourable, then he'd have allowed them to do what they'd both been craving. Maybe he was prudish and sensitive, and strange. All he knew, was that when they were both thinking straight, he wasn't going to be so chaste. He would finally let go.

* * *

Lizzy awoke to the smell of sizzling bacon, sausages and eggs. She rolled onto her stomach, wishing to curl into her nice soft duvet, snuggle against the pillows, stop the real world from entering her dreams . . . She sat up, wondering why she wasn't lying on her soft mattress in her bed in her room. Then she remembered, feeling groggy and sick. She felt her stomach heave as she tried to get to her feet, scrambling about the dusky sand, noticing bodies strewed out. Will was a little way across from her, across from the gently awakening people. He was over by a BBQ, where he was plating up slightly singed sausages and burnt eggs, just waiting for the first people to awake. He noticed Lizzy dizzily getting to her feet, looking around with an odd look on her face. He gestured to her to come over, motioning with his free hand, waving. Lizzy followed his lead, carefully stepping over the bodies of people, noticing with a sly gaze, that Jane and Charles were curled up together like two good-looking spoons. She felt completely wrecked, her head hurting like _hell_, her mouth tasting like cotton-wool, her tongue feeling like sandpaper. She rubbed at her eyes, sure they'd be rimmed red and bleary. Fabulous, she bet she looked kissable this morning.

Kissable . . . Then she remembered. Drinking too much, acting giddy, stupid, allowing her and Will to almost . . . _do it_! Oh my God, she gasped, raising a hand to her mouth. Will looked at her strangely as she came over, shaking her head. They'd been about to do it on a freaking beach! At a party! On the beach! When they were both possibly not entirely sober! On a beach!

Classy, Lizzy, really, really classy. Thank God Will had stopped her. Thank God she had a wonderful boyfriend, who wouldn't take advantage of her. She was so very lucky. If it had been numerous other people, she was sure they wouldn't have stopped just because she may not have been sober. She always imagined her first time as special, quiet, relaxed, not messy, drunk and forgettable. Will had stopped her, to which she'd be forever grateful.

"Thank you," she whispered slyly to him, as the first person woke, stirring and reaching blindly for the food that they'd obviously smelt. Lizzy passed a dreadful-looking girl a bacon roll and two eggs, noticing with a flush of triumph, that Will had a little camper stove, on which was resting one of those old fashioned, iron kettles. She told the girl that tea or coffee would be coming soon. She looked so grateful, as she smiled, showing all her furry, un-brushed teeth. Lizzy smiled back, making sure to keep her mouth shut, as she realised she wouldn't have brushed either. Lovely. Suddenly a beach party didn't seem like quite a good idea. She wanted to go home and have a shower, brush her teeth, put on her pyjamas and maybe watch some cheesy, American comedies. She was feeling under the weather, which was more than certainly because of her massive hangover.

"What do you want to eat?" Will wondered as he plopped sausages, eggs, bacon onto the grill, opening a new packet of floury rolls. The kettle whistled. "Can you get Elsa a coffee? God, she's looking bleak," Will gestured to the girl with the unbrushed teeth, who was now devouring her bacon roll. Others were waking, Lizzy noticed Jane stirring underneath Charles' arms, K racing across the sand at double speed, Dessie combing sand out her short hair. The day was coming alive, and everyone with it.

Lizzy spooned instant coffee into a little paper cup for Elsa, pouring in some hot water and stirring. Will had set out a table, on which he put the already cooked food, and sauces, sugar, milk. Lizzy carried the coffee to Elsa, asking what she wanted. Sugar she told her, no milk, just strong, sweet coffee. Lizzy imagined that her hangover must be _immense _if she wanted really bitter sweet coffee, but she wasn't one to argue. Will was busy preparing more food, allowing people to make themselves rolls, getting out cheese and butter from his bag. Lizzy plopped down the chocolate, crisps, and anything else she found in the cooler, finally coming across the tins of baked beans. She was too busy to think about her rumbling gut, however, as people demanded coffee, tea, hot chocolate, and lemsip. Dessie gave her a wink as she brought over some tea, biting into a veggie sausage and egg roll. Eventually, after an hour and a half or so, everyone was fed, and milling around the sand. Finally it was time for Will and Lizzy to eat their share.

She set the kettle to boil, buttered a roll liberally, and grabbed whatever was left, she was so hungry. At some point someone had asked about the baked beans, and there was still some left, which she spooned onto her plate, along with the roll, which was now covered in blood-red tomato sauce. She grabbed a mug of tea, sloshing in some milk and sitting down next to Jane. Will did much the same, though instead taking coffee and leaving out the sauce. They talked for a while, polite, stilted talk, on account of everyone having headaches and wanting to go home. Slowly, people began to trickle out, after much hugs and kisses. Dessie grabbed Lizzy, hugging her tightly. Lizzy was a little take aback, but decided it was just what some people did. K hugged her too, a little more wistfully. Lizzy could feel Will stiffen beside her, but he was quite good at not showing. K high-fived Will, waved to Jane and Charles and followed Dessie and Joel's lead.

Pretty soon, they were the only ones sitting on the beach, nursing cups of coffee, grumbling about being left to pack everything away and clear all the litter.

Will and Charles went to put everything away while Jane and Lizzy were left to pick up empty cans, bottles, packets and anything else they found, lying on the beach. After about an hour of steady work, they were ready to, and Charles and Jane got into his car, with the bin bags full of litter. Will and Lizzy stuffed in the rest of the stuff, the cooler, the BBQ, any left over food (not that there was much left) and buckled their seatbelts. Will held her hand over the joy stick, as he drove her home, smiling as he followed her inside. Jane and Charles were later, having gone to the skip to dump the load of rubbish. No one seemed to be up, which Lizzy found odd, until she noticed that it was only eight o'clock on a Sunday morning. No wonder no one would be up! Well, Thomas would, but he always went out to church around seven on Sundays, as he was the youth sermon leader. It was quite funny that they should have such a saintly cousin, what with all the rest of them being messed up and sinful. She shrugged, oh well.

"Lizzy?" Will inquired as they sat down for even more coffee. "Could I go get changed? Have a shower?" she finally noticed the canvas rucksack in his hands, obviously containing fresh clothes. She nodded, nursing her cup of coffee. "Thanks," he slung the rucksack over her shoulder, turning on the radio. Immediately it went to her favourite station, _Kerrang! _A glorious rock anthem was planning, so she turned it up, finally herself absent-mindedly air-guitar-ing along to the massive beat.

"_It went straight (Straight), straight through the heart_," she wasn't normally one for partaking in air-instrumentals but this was such a choon she couldn't resist. _"You left me here alone from the start. It went straight (Straight), straight through the heart," _there was some kind of banging, shouting, someone shrieking but she ignored it, turning it up louder still. _"Let me here alone from the start, hard enough to tear me apart," _she was singing along now, enthralled by the music. Someone was shouting, unhappy. It sounded exactly like her name. She turned the music down a fraction of a sound byte. Hearing someone shouting.

"Lizzy! Lizzy! _Lizzy_!" Oh, it was her name. She turned the music right down, cutting _Saving Aimee _mid-way through their 80s infused punk song, curious to why someone was shouting her name. Had the music been too loud? Probably.

"I've turned it down!" she called out. "Go back to bed!"

"ELIZABETH BENNETT!" A voice that sounded strangely like Lydia was hissing out. "HERE. NOW." Wow. She'd never heard Lydia sounding so angry, what was it this time? Had she accidentally broken the heel on her favourite pair of Jimmy Choos? Ha, Lydia wished.

"I'll pay for whatever it is-" Lizzy called as she ran up the stairs, noticing that the bathroom door was open. _Uh-oh_. Wasn't Will supposed to be going for a shower? _Lizzy Bennett, for a girl who's supposed to be mildly intelligent, you're pretty dumb at times_.

"Lydia?"

"In here." Lydia was sobbing, making a muffle mewling sound, like a cat. Lizzy went into the bathroom, finding Lydia, sitting on the lid of the toilet, scrunched up tissues in her hands.

"What happened? Where's Will?"  
"In your room . . ." Lydia sniffed. "I walked in on him having a shower at ours on a Sunday Lizzy, what's that all about?"  
"What do you mean?" Lizzy wanted to know. "_Your _boyfriend sleeps here every night, with _you_," Lizzy threw her a meaningful glance.

"No he doesn't!" Lydia burst into noisy, fat sobs, shoulders caving in on each other. "You didn't realise, did you? He left yesterday." Right about that very moment, Lizzy's mouth fell open, struck dumb, speechless, stone-still. _What? Rewind. Stop. WHAT? That fucking bastard_.Oh, Lydia had an awful lot of blanks to fill in. _  
_

A box of Kleenex, tub of chocolate ice cream and a hoard of hugs and reassuring coaxing later, Lydia was almost back to her old self. Jane had came in half-way through the whole fiasco, and a now freshly showered and dressed Will directed Charles into the lounge, where they set about making the second breakfast of the day. One for the entire family, seeing as the whole fiasco probably wouldn't have been triggered if Will hadn't decided to shower. Well, that's what Lizzy said. In truth, she just didn't want him to leave yet. Especially not while she may _kill. _That's right, kill. She could have happily beaten Johnny to death, with a mallet, for not only injuring one, but two, of the Bennett sisters hearts.

It was fine to hurt her, she could take it, she had Will, she was over it – but to hurt Lydia. Now Lydia wasn't Lizzy's favourite sister by any means, in fact, they barely saw eye to eye, but true to sister form, they were there for one another, particularly when a certain cruel, but undeniably gorgeous, soldier broke one of their hearts.

"I thought he _loved _me!" Lydia wailed, holed up in Lizzy and Jane's room, since she said her room only reminded her of Johnny. "I gave him everything! I gave him my virginity!" she cried into the pile of pillows and blankets, taking a spoonful of chocolate ice cream with each sob. "It's – hiccup – not fair!"

"Lydie, slow on the chocolate ice," Lizzy urged, while Jane patted her back. "He's not worth gaining thirty pounds!" That at least slowed Lydia down, making her laugh, and then hiccup again.

It seemed that the pressure between Lydia and Johnny had been mounting for a while. True to heart-stealing chancer form, Johnny told Lydia he loved her, kissed her, made her fall into a supposedly perfect little romance, all the while, never saying a word of truth. Lizzy and Jane both couldn't help but feeling as if they were each in turn to blame. They both knew the truth about Johnny, they both knew what he was really like. They should have warned their sister about Johnny, tried to make her understand. Only they hadn't, because they knew Lydia, they knew she was as stubborn as the rest of them. She made her own choices and hers alone. But they could have _tried_. It was the not trying that hurt the most.

Lizzy worried about her sisters loss of virginity before she'd lost hers – but she couldn't anything now. There was no two ways about it. Johnny had hurt Lydia, stole her heart, ran off, for no good reason. Why bring him back? Why would anyone want to? Lydia was better off without him.

"After all – hiccup – this, I still – hiccup – think – hiccup – I – hiccup – love – hiccup – him," Jane forced a drink of water down Lydia's throat, patting her on the back. Lydia took a gulp of air, and water, curing her hiccups. "Why? He's hurt me!" she could finally talk in fully coherent sentences again. Lizzy stroked her sisters hair, wishing she could make her see that Johnny Wickham is a heart-breaking, lying _chancer_, not worthy a second more of her thoughts.

"I don't know," Jane stroked her sisters face lovingly. "I guess after a while, it stops hurting, we forget, move on-"  
"But how?!" Lydia was persistent. "How did you move on?" Jane laughed at that.

"I never managed to. I expect I would have at some point, but it was all cleared up before I could get over Charles. I think some people, we're not meant to get over, because they're ours, and sometimes finding our soul mate is more complicated than you'd think . . ."  
"So you're certain Charles is your soul mate?" Lizzy inquired, ruffling her brow. It wasn't like Jane to be so open about her feelings for anyone. Jane was stopped abruptly from coaching Lydia, staring at Lizzy.

"Well . . . I don't . . . know . . . I'm not . . . I mean-"

"Jane. Yes or no."

Jane didn't have to think for too long. "Yes."  
"Yes?"  
"_Yes_."

Lizzy was taken aback. It wasn't like Jane to be so open about feelings like those – feelings that were that deep and profound. She raised her eyebrows at her.

"OK," she turned back to Lydia, asserting the situation one last time, before brushing it off and focusing on Lydia. "You know, I used to like Johnny-"  
"Yes, I _know_," Lydia said annoyingly, remembering the way she'd screamed at Lizzy for going out with him. "I was angry at you. But he stood you up, didn't he?" she couldn't help but feel a little smug. It was human nature, after all.

"Yes, he did," Lizzy could tell she'd be a little pink. She was definitely embarrassed. "Only, I thought I liked him, and the way that I stopped was simply to do just that. I just _stopped_. I _decided_ that enough was enough, and it helped. I think all you have to do is decide-"

"Or find someone to immerse your feelings in!" Jane added, giddily.

"Yes, or that," Lizzy agreed thoughtfully. "It won't be hard for you to achieve Lydia. You're pretty, smart, brave, boys come to you like bees to a honey pot. You can decide to stop liking him, easily enough." Lydia smiled at both her sisters, swallowing the lump of chocolate ice cream she'd been gorging on.

"You think?" they both nodded in synchronisation, a Cheshire cat smile upon their faces. "OK. I'll do that," Lydia beamed at her sisters, standing up from the bed, taking the ice cream with her. I'll put this away, and then I'll wake Kit, Mary and Georgie," Lizzy swallowed. She'd forgotten all about Georgie. "It's time to be getting up anyway. And Jamie Dunham asked me out last Friday, he's OK, I suppose, I could go out with him . . ." she trailed off, dreamily. Lizzy knew that look. Lydia wouldn't let on to it, but she had a crush, of sorts. Lydia didn't trail of dreamily for just anyone. Lydia walked out, holding the ice cream tub away from her face, feeling like vomiting again. She'd managed to fob them off with Jamie for now – well, he had really asked her out, and she did really like him, kind of – but whatever stopped them from asking what she'd been doing up at half seven on a Sunday anyway would help.

She couldn't let them know what had been happening for the past couple of days. She was too ashamed, and she didn't know how to hide it. She was curious to how they hadn't noticed before, but ultimately thankful. Life knows when you want to cover something up.

* * *

The house was buzzing with breakfast time – at least breakfast time for part of the family. Lydia said she wasn't hungry, pushing her plate away and loping off to get dressed and call Jamie. _Poor guy, _Lizzy thought. _Won't even be aware he's the rebound guy_. Still, it would help Lydia to forget about Johnny. The sooner she moved on the better.

Her father told them he was going for a morning walk, and he'd have breakfast later. Mother made a big show of nibbling on some toast, before pushing it away and shaking her head, muttering something about ironing. Only Georgie, Mary and Kitty scoffed the breakfast, crunching into the toast and glugging the orange juice. Jane and Lizzy sat telling their significant others all about Lydia, and what the bastard Johnny had done to her.

Will hissed as they finished, narrowing his eyes in annoyance. Why did Johnny have to ruin everyone's lives? Couldn't he leave _anyone _alone? He felt himself shake with violent vitriol as he imagined tearing Johnny Wickham limb from limb, wiping that smarmy look off his precious face . . .

"Will?" Will looked up, realising it was just him and Lizzy. "Charles has gone to shower up," she ruffled his wet locks. "Jane's finding fresh clothes for him, since he's not as wise as you are in bringing another pair."

"Yes, Charles never was as wise as me."  
"What a shame for him then, right?" their noses bumped together, lips gently touching, eyes closing . . .

"What _are _you doing? Kissing?! _Before _breakfast time?!" Georgie was aghast with her disgust.

"Actually during," Lizzy giggled, swatting Will away. "But, OK, we get the message."

"Good," muttered Georgie, turning the sound on the TV up, shaking her head.

When Charles finished Jane washed up, then Lizzy, and soon they were all flopping down on the couch, squeaking clean, with wet hair, flicking channels.

"This one?"

"Too sentimental."  
"Sentimental?"

"Yes."  
"It's BBC1, what the hell is sentimental about that?"  
"_Everything_," Will told her reverently. "My Aunt who's almost eighty watches BBC1, she's always watching soppy period dramas . . ."  
"Yeah, like all that Jane Austen crap . . ." Charles agreed.

"Well, I happen to _like_ all that stuff!" Lizzy was indignant. She always got her way with the channels. Jane nodded in agreement. "It's entertaining, romantic, dramatic, educational . . ."

"Educational?" Will said, without a hint of irony in his voice. Lizzy raised her eyebrows experimentally.

"Yes, educational. You learn how they lived in those days . . ."  
"Do you?" this time he was mocking her.

"Yes! Well, then, what's your idea of a good thing to watch then?"  
"Here, I'll show you . . ." Will grabbed the remote, flicking on the _History Channel_. "See, educational."  
"But hardly entertaining, now is it?" Lizzy asked sweetly, grabbing back the remote and pulling a face. _Was that just our first civilised, adult argument? _If it was, then she sort of missed the old arguments. Much more fun.

Mrs Bennett came down the stairs, carrying stacks of ironing. "Morning, everyone," she called, even though she'd been down already. "Had a nice time last night?" They all nodded, leaving out the drinking and hangovers. Speaking of last night reminded Lizzy of something she'd wanted to ask her mother. Something about next week, and Will.

"Mama?" she asked, standing up.

"Lizzy," her mother nodded at her, waiting for her to ask whatever it is she wanted to ask.

"Mama, would it be possible to go and stay at Will's, starting from today? Adults would be there, supervised and everything, you wouldn't have to worry about me. Georgie would be there too!" It came out in all a rush, Georgie and Will barely had time to clear their throats and chime in with their agreements.

"Yep, I'll be there," Georgie told her confidently.

"My mother too," Will lied through his teeth.

"Well . . ." Mrs Bennett pretended to think. "You've given me no reason why not . . ."

"Is that a yes then?"  
"Yes."  
"Thank you mama!" Lizzy kissed both her mothers cheeks, hugging her tightly around the waist. "You're an angel!"  
"I'm just your mother, Lizzy," her mother said affectionately, smiling bashfully. "Now hurry up, you need to pack your things if you're going away for a week. Here, Jane help her pack, boys tidy this all away, girls," she turned to Georgie, Mary and Kitty. "Do some ironing, we have to make sure Lizzy's got everything." They exchanged glances, wailing about Lizzy and Will, moaning as usual. Lizzy slipped out with a satisfied smile.

_This week is going to be amazing! _She really _couldn't _wait.

* * *

_Again, worked hard. A review would be nice. I've accomplished a lot. Two chapters in one day. That's a lot for me!_

_I was _about _to allow them to have intercourse right there, but then I thought, Elizabeth Bennett and William Darcy do not have cheap, quick, drunken party sex. They are better than that! So I decided that the time at Will's house will be a better plan._

_Haha, note Charles' 'Yeah, like all that Jane Austen crap'. Haha. _Am I the only one who finds this mildly entertaining? (Probably!)

_Read and review. The song that Lizzy air-guitars along to is 'Fresh Since '88' by Saving Aimee. I love SA, I've been to see them, give them a break and look them up! There's some vids on YT (:_

_Review or else you'll never get to find out what happens at Will's house xD_

_ALSO, I've got two chapters out this week. I may need a break for a few days. I've been sorely neglecting my proper stories! Gah! So if you don't get another chapt. for a couple of days - blame my demanding social life, and the stories, of course!  
_


	13. Deepening The Bond

Chapter 13 – Deepening the Bond

_**NOTE:**_ IN respon to HawAngel XD 's review, I added two small sentences about the 'protection'. I can't believe I missed that out!

* * *

_**I hope you like this latest instalment! I know there was a bit of a wait between chapters – sorry about that – but I do have a life, like I said, and I have school and my own stories to write. I don't have a certain time to post these, I just post chapters and stories when I've had time to want to write them. I didn't have an inspiration or want to write this up until today, so that's why it took so long. It's impossible for me to write something unless I truly want to.**_

_**I hope you like it all the same, please read and review. I'm quite overwhelmed with the response for this story, it's on so many people's favourites and alerts, and the number of reviews is pretty great to! I really liked one review, from, who's love for this story shocked me! Thank you for liking it so much, but thank you to everyone who reviews, particularly HawkAngel XD who reviews EVERY chapter. You're a star! Thank you!!**_

_**I know where I'm going with this, I know how many chapters it'll take to complete it, I know what these chapters contain, I must say, it helps writing out a plan. I'm going to try my hardest to get this completed within in a month, that's my goal main goal, but my other is to notch up 100,000 words and 50 reviews, but don't worry about reviewing. I'm not going to hold back chapters if I don't get reviews, I may have been considering it in the past but now I'm not. Writing isn't about reviews, words, views, alerts, writings about loving it and wanting to write. Reviews are lovely to read, but they're not my reason for continuing this. My reason is entirely myself. It's my love for writing that spurs me on. But reviews so give an element of satisfaction, so don't hold off on writing them xD **_

* * *

Will drove her over to his place, with the windows rolled down, a cool breeze rustling through her long hair, music blaring on the stereo. He'd managed to arrange to drop Georgie off at her friends house, which was some ten miles back. She'd been all smiles and happiness, bouncing up and down in the back seat, going on and on about how lovely it was that she liked her brothers girlfriend, and that she'd managed to get a friend out of it all too. She was well-meaning and truly lovely, but her doting of the Bennett's was starting to get on Lizzy's nerves. They weren't fantastic by any measure, especially not to the extremes that Georgie was going to. She wasn't as bad a Thomas, but she was getting there. She'd almost felt relieved when they dropped her off, only partly, she acknowledged, because she was going to be _completely _alone with Will in his house for close to a week. The anticipation was killing her, coiling it's way in her stomach, an odd feeling that she couldn't place, but a nice one, she knew that at least. Will kept looking at her funny too, looking over and smiling every few minutes. It was sort of unnerving, but she guessed it was because they hadn't really spoken much on the car journey, she was too rigid with nerves to speak politely and normally. Nervous about a lot of things, about what they might do, about meeting his mother, his aunt, being in his world for a week. Her heart was pounding, jerking and racing as he zoomed through a perfect set of golden gates, navigating the car down the uneven dirt track smoothly. She allowed herself a momentary glance out the window, to the dark pool with tepid water, silver fish gliding effortlessly in and out of the intricate silver and blues loops, making it seem to have a rippling affect. His house was in sight, the golden stone shining in the light sun of the mid-afternoon, and Lizzy remembered with a flutter in her stomach, the first time she'd been there, where she'd became reacquainted with a certain William Darcy. She allowed herself a momentary smirk, biting her lip to stop herself giggling out in happiness.

She was feeling tired and badly wanted a cup of tea, after all the hours travelling. They'd set off at twelve in the morning, everyone chipping in to help her get her stuff ready, excitement in the air. It probably wouldn't have taken as long if the episode with Lydia had never occurred. Lizzy was so furious with Johnny, she didn't know what to do with herself. She was fully tempted to ask Will to drive to wherever he was and tear his head off his shoulders, beat him to death and teach him a proper lesson. She just knew he'd continue breaking innocent girls hearts – at that she chuckled a little, Lydia wasn't exactly what you'd call _innocent_, but she didn't deserve to be treated like that. Lizzy didn't ask Will to try and help her kill Johnny though, because it was both irrational and wrong. Lizzy had very calmly decided that life just threw things at you, things like this. It wasn't always smooth or easy, it was complicated and riddled with problems, and something you could pick yourself off, dust yourself down and move on, other times you couldn't. The important thing was not to forget that tomorrow was coming around, and it was another day, a new day, and slowly you would forget about whatever had happened. Everyone always thinks that the world's ending when something catastrophic happens, that they'll never forget about it, that everything will always be this bad and never get better. But then you go a minute without thinking about it, then an hour, eventually a day, and pretty soon it's months later and you remember and think, 'Now why exactly was I so bothered about that?' Lydia might have her heart severely broken now, and Lizzy might want to kill Johnny now, but knowing from prior knowledge, She could confidently say that they'd both get over it, Lydia probably before her. She was strong, her sister, Lizzy could admire that. Strong and brave and unstoppable. Lizzy didn't really appreciate Lydia's fondness for rebound guys, but she could see how it would help her, having someone to cling onto in the midst of all that heartbreak. For someone so young, Lydia was a pro at relationships, well short ones anyway. Lizzy couldn't remember a time when her youngest sister wasn't out with someone – whether it be cute little kisses behind the bike sheds at school, or far more dangerous and grown up ones at parties, Lydia always seemed to know what she was doing with boys. It was like some kind of silver lining, in the middle of this heartbreak, for Lizzy to finally see her sister properly. She'd never spoken to Lydia when her guard had been down, when she'd looked so helpless and vulnerable. Lydia had been dumped before, heart quite possibly smashed, but she'd never allowed any of her sisters besides Kitty to see it. She'd holed herself up in her room, vented all her frustration and tears out on Kitty, and then emerged, like a phoenix from the ashes, dressed up to the nine, rearing to go with some rebound guy ready. At least, this time, Lydia had let someone else in, before doing what she always did and going on a date with some guy. It felt sort of nice to see a slice of Lydia's world for a change, for Lizzy to realise that her sister wasn't a completely stroppy little cow, that underneath it all, flirty, giggly Lydia was actually as self-conscious and scared as the rest of them.

Will pulled up outside his house, exchanging grins with Lizzy. The anticipation was there for him too, great bats in his stomach soaring higher each time he caught her eye. He knew what he wanted to happen with them, he knew what could happen, but he wanted to play it cool. He wouldn't make a move on her or anything, he'd just let things slowly happen, coming together inch by inch, eventually what he both wished for would happen, he knew it.

Lizzy pushed open her door as Will did, grabbing her hold-all from the back-seat, clutching at her bundle of CDs. Will offered to take her bag but she shook her head.

"Independent woman, remember?" she pretended to flex her imaginary muscles. "You're not the only one who's got guns." He smirked at her, shaking his head and clicking the button to lock the car. He inched for her hand, holding it firmly in his own, loving how her slender hand fitted his so perfectly. They made their way up the glistening steps, Will dropping her hand and unlocking the door. They were going in a different entrance, one slightly to the side, the door was made of oak, with a frosted window, so Lizzy couldn't tell what lay behind it.

"What's this, the servants quarter?" she quipped, fidgeting with the strap over her shoulder. Will darted a glance at her, shaking his head.

"We don't have servants, but I told the cleaners to stay out for the week," there was a moment of fierceness in his eyes, a defiant look that told Lizzy if the cleaners didn't take heed, they'd soon find themselves facing the wrath of William Darcy. "They're just an unnecessary nuisance during the day . . ." he trailed off as the door swung open. Despite his qualms, Lizzy half expected someone to open it for them, a butler called Jeeves or Giles or something frightfully snooty like that.

"Aw, pity," she teased him, pretending to pout as he gestured for her to take a step inside. "No maids or butlers around. No one to take care of Master Darcy's needs and wishes . . ." she laughed as she ducked inside, surveying the beautifully furnished room with a sly grin. "Well, you've got taste!" she cried as she noted the chandeliers, fine portraits and rows of books.

"We're completely alone for almost the whole week . . ." Will announced as she threw her bag down on the sofa. "This is our private parts of the house, although we can go throughout the rest freely. Hardly anyone comes for tours anyway, so I didn't bother to cancel them. They'll never bother us anyway, not unless it's seriously urgent or we're loitering in one of the art galleries . . ."  
"Because that would be fun," she agreed sarcastically, yawning into her hand. "Such _fun_," she was about to fall asleep right there and then, the strife and hours travelling catching up with her all at once, until Will tugged on her arm.

"Stay awake, Lizzy," he was rolling his eyes, sitting on the sofa beside her. "I thought you might want to do something, go to the cinema or out for a meal, order a take away, watch a scary film, play hide and seek . . ." she laughed at the last one, opening one eye and raising her eyebrow incredulously. He gazed at her beautiful chocolate eyes, wide and unblinking, holding her gaze for just a moment. It had been those beautiful eyes that had first captured, and held his undying attention. Maybe it was the careful arch of the eyebrows, the neat, silky eyelashes, the beautiful colour, the determined passion inside them, but they were just beautiful, at least to him.

"Doses that mean you want to play hide and seek?" he licked his lips at her laughs.

"Yes!" she burst into laughter. "Well, a take away would be nice too . . ." she rubbed her hands up and down her flat stomach. "I'm hungry," she decided.

"How about a take away first?" he grinned at her, leaning in and planting a kiss on her warm cheek. "Then it's on."  
"What's on?" she frowned, rubbing at her forehead, trying to stop the tiredness from overcoming her.  
"Hide and seek of course!" he sighed, helping her up. "But first, lets eat!"

* * *

They had their second adult, mature heated argument over what take away they'd get. Will wanted an Indian, yearning for rich curries and nan bread, Lizzy wanted Japanese, preferring Salmon Teriyaki and sushi. After several moments of arguing each of their points of view, they flipped a coin.

"I call heads!"  
"Tails then for me," Will flipped the coin, it racing upwards, spinning for a minute. It could go either way, Will or Lizzy, Indian or Japanese, it was a moment of chance, a thing of gravity, plain dumb _luck_. They both stared as it fell through the air, landing on Will's palm with a satisfying _smack_.

It was heads.

Lizzy allowed herself to smirk, just once, and stick out her tongue, before doing the adult thing, the girl friendly thing, and ordering pizza instead.

"Better to go with an impasse," she told Will triumphantly, when the pizzas arrived, much to Will's confusion. He'd been trying to send them away when Lizzy came over and took them from the startled delivery guys hands. She didn't imagine he'd ever delivered to a house of this gigantic size. "Reach a mutual agreement, meet in the middle," she shrugged as she dug in her pocket, producing a crumpled twenty pound note. "I'm paying this time," she warned as Will went to protest. "Equality. You can pay next time, OK?" She smiled at him. The delivery guy raised his eyebrows at her as she tossed him the note, telling him to keep the change, and scampering off the moment he could.

That's where they found themselves, collapsed on Will's sofa, munching mushroom and three cheese pizza, with coke, flicking channels.

"Stop on that one!" Lizzy halted, while Will raced right past it. "How about that-?" Again he flicked.

"There's seriously nothing on!" he said mid bite of pizza, throwing down the remote.

"There was!" she insisted, chewing on a loose piece of cheese. "Music channels Will! You didn't even _pause _to see if it was anyone worthwhile!"

"It won't have been. It never is."

"It sometimes is!" she insisted. "Hello, Kerrang! Doesn't play all that bad stuff!" Will just shrugged sipping his coke, seeming uninterested in talking about TV channels any longer.

"I'd rather watch someone else," he said almost so quietly she didn't hear, except she did. He was flaming up as he realised she'd heard his quiet mutterings.

"What was that, Will?" she blinked her lashes innocently. "I didn't quite hear it-"  
"I said I'd rather watch _someone _else . . ." he fidgeted in his seat, biting his lip, setting down his coke. "That someone being you." She beamed at him, allowing him to kiss her, arms curving around his back, pizza fully forgotten. She was too busy feasting on something _much _tastier.

They finished up their meal quietly, almost watchfully, exchanging polite chit-chat, until they could stand it no more. Will took Lizzy's hand, pulling her up from her seat, and leading her into a dark, quiet room. Alone in the dark had every single one of Lizzy's nerves frantic, on live wire, she'd never been alone in the dark with a boy before, unless you counted one of her cousins or Charlotte's little brother – and she didn't. Will placed his hands on her waist, heart beating furiously, he kissed her neck slowly, deliberately, loving when she gasped, leaning into him. This wasn't what she thought though.

"I already took the liberty to turn off all the lights and shut the curtains," he whispered into her ear. "Much less fun if you can see where you're going," a shiver raced through her, delicious, cool and metallic. "I'll start the counting . . ." he whispered in her ear, tickling her, moving away. "One, two, three . . ." Lizzy didn't need any more cue to race off as quietly as she could, unsure and fearful in the darkened house, not knowing where she was expected to go. He would know every good hiding place, he'd find her in minutes. She started up the staircase, that was almost pitch black except for a tiny table lamp. She shivered as the cool air dragged across her bare arms, the floorboards on the stairs creaking underneath her feet, as she made her way upwards. She fumbled around for a light switch when she reached the landing and noted she was engulfed in darkness, but she found none. _Great_. She heard someone moving down below, and hurriedly, darted for the handle of the door nearest to her, one out of numerous others, finding herself in a suspiciously hot-rock-band fostered girls room. It must be Georgie's, she decided, there was no way Will would have all these gorgeous boys on his walls unless he was gay. She stifled a laugh, until she heard the floorboards outside creaking, and someone twisting the doorknob. Quickly, heart pounding, she ducked underneath a table, banging her shin, but ignoring the violent, stinging pain. Her breathing became laboured, eyes searching the shroud of darkness for a shape lingering there. The door had been opened, but Will hadn't come in. She allowed herself to laugh silently underneath her hand, before getting up, and silently padding across the floor, to the door. She peered out, noticing that all the doors were firmly closed _shut_. It was strange, she was sure someone must have been there to open the door. She stopped still for a moment, just breathing, trying to look through the darkness, wondering if he was planning to scare her . . . At last she decided to make a quick dive for another room, it would be much more fun if she moved positions every now and then, he'd never find her.

She looked around her, which was pointless because she couldn't see a thing, not with all the lights turned out. It was almost sinister in a way, sort of spooky, to feel so alone in this massive house, to not know where she was going or what could happen. She could hear her heart pounding, the blood drumming in her ears, her breathing growing quicker – she was working herself into a scared frenzy, and she just wished she wouldn't. It was all she needed now to be scared. Counting to ten in her head, she tiptoed across the landing, stopping still for moment to wonder which room to enter, they all looked the same in the dark.

That was all he needed.

Suddenly there were arms around her, clutching her waist, she screamed out in shock, trying to squirm away, imagining all sorts of horrible things in her mind. Freddy, Jason, Scream . . . All of those pointless slasher films she'd seen now seemed so real. What if a gruesome murderer had been hiding out, waiting for easy prey, and he'd just found the easiest of all. A lowly girl alone in a darkened out house, she shuddered and tried to push whoever it was away, but found they had a vice like iron grip.

"Get off me!" she tried to claw the hands off. "Will! Will! Ah!" she cried out as whoever it was breathed on her ear, sending shivers racing down her spine.  
"Lizzy! Lizzy! It's me." She stopped from her struggling and screaming, realising all at once that it was Will. She relaxed, leaning into him, suddenly very tired, still fearful. She could feel tears welling at her eyes, her heart finding it very difficult to settle down and accept that it wasn't one of those murderers.

"Will?" she sounded very weak and scared, her tiny voice ringing through the darkness. His grip tightened.

"I scared you? God, I'm sorry," he'd flipped her around so they were facing each other now, noses just bumping, breathing in synchronisation. "I'm really _so_ sorry."  
"Well, yeah, you better be!" she tried to laugh but she sounded all shaky. "You flipping petrified me Will!" she laughed, a little less shakily, as he lead her by the hand into a room, flicking on a light switch. The room was flooded in colour, illuminating white walls, a black bed, rows of books, CDs, DVDs, a laptop and a desk – Will's room. Will didn't look too pleased, and from one glance in the mirror Lizzy could tell why. She looked completely shocked, her usually pale face white as a sheet, her eyes wide and frantic, she'd been sweating too. She was shaking all over, as she put her hands out in front of her face, watching as the slim fingers spasm of their own accord. God, she looked a sight!

"Well there goes some well-meaning plans!" he laughed out loud, still looking at her with a sort of lament, sinking into the bed, lying flat on his back. "I'm sorry I frightened you. That wasn't my intention, I promise. I imagined I'd catch you in the dark, you'd know it was me, you'd collapse into my arms, it'd be romantic, we'd, well, you know . . ." he trailed off, looking horribly embarrassed, still looking at her with worry. She laughed, trying to show him that even though she was still shaking and looked like she'd just met a ghost, she was OK. She didn't hold it against him.

"I'd what? Fall into your arms, declare undying love, the wilting heroine! What sappy romantic film did you get all that from?" she found herself lying on the bed beside him, heart beating urgently, feeling almost normal now. Everything seemed all right now she was here, beside him. "One of Georgie's flicks? Ah, poor sensitive Will, such dreams, now crushed!" her eyes sparkled as she teased him, loving it when he shook his head, muttering underneath his breath.

"Yeah, you see, I'm the last of the romantics," he teased her back, throwing his arm around her shivering body. "God! Look at you, scared out of your wits. I'm an idiot. I'm sorry." He kissed her forehead, as she leaned against him, lying across his chest.

"Stop saying your sorry!" she laughed at his shocked face, smiling to herself. "As scary as it was, I suppose it might have been romantic, only thinking of Freddy Krueger kind of shoved all the romance out of it!"

"Sorry," he kissed her hair, making a shiver run down her spine for an entirely different reason.

"Please quit saying sorry!" she laughed again. "Just don't do it again, OK? My heart probably can't take it and I can safely say that if you're looking for a romantic fun-filled evening, that won't do the trick, unless you want to scare future dates half to death!"

"Future dates?" there was an element of interest in his voice. "Are you saying that you don't imagine we'll last, Lizzy?" She shrugged at that, frowning.

"I'm not saying anything, but, Will, you can't stake out everything on what we're doing. It's not practical. I like you, _a lot_, but who knows what will happen in a month, let alone years from now? You have to watch out for yourself, love isn't a game, people get hurt," she was saying this while she crossed her arms over her chest, suddenly feeling very unsure and self-conscious.

"But I won't let you get hurt," he said it like he ruled the world, like everything was his to decide. How wrong he was. "I love you Lizzy, I wouldn't allow someone I love to get hurt." Her heart was on overdrive. She wasn't certain she'd ever get used to him telling her that he loved her. She wanted him to say it again and again. The notion that someone loved her was incredibly _odd_. She wasn't sure that he meant it, wasn't sure that he could love her. Love was too dangerous, love was a commitment, an oath, a bond. Love was more than Lizzy Bennett thought she could cope with.

"You really and truly, honest to that crazy God, _love _me?" she bit on her lip, lengthening her smile.

"Yes," his eyes sparkled in the light, glittering like dazzling green emeralds. "I said it because it's the truth. I love you."

"But why?" she demanded, wondering why he would love her. They'd said it before but she didn't know if it had been real, if it was meant. She knew that he liked her, if he didn't like her she wouldn't be here now, but it's just, love, it seemed so grown-up and special. No one had ever told her they loved her before – well not anyone who was obliged to say it. Of course her family had told her it numerous times, but they _had _to, in the same way her mother had to tell her she was beautiful and her father had to tell her that boys that were mean to her secretly liked her. It was required from them, it was expected, it was _normal_. But now that he was telling her he loved her, well it felt all together different. She felt special and wanted, and loved, but it also felt sort of strange. She didn't want to do this. Love was dangerous and unpredictable. One minute he could say he loved her, the next they could be at each others throats prepared to kill. You could never tell what would happen in love, and that scared her. It was the uncertainty that made it harder to give into these feelings bubbling inside her.

"Why?" he frowned in concentration, eyebrows knitting together, a deep crease forming in his forehead as he thought. "I just do, because you're beautiful, kind, funny, witty, intelligent, because you're everything I've ever wanted, and when I look at you, when we're together, suddenly nothing else matters because I'm with you. Everything that was bothering me evaporates and I just feel whole all of a sudden, does that make sense?" she smiled, finding herself searching for his lips, and kissing him _hard_, all of the words she needed to say injected in that single, passionate kiss. She didn't know if it was the right thing to do, to accept it and gamble her heart. She was worried about being hurt by him, worried that the love might be temporary. She'd been so careful to not let herself fall in love with someone unless she was sure, but with Will, she was finding that it wasn't up to her any more, whether she loved him or not. Her heart was deciding for her, and she was it's obedient servant, unable to refuse to give into its wishes.

"I love you too," she murmured, kissing him again, curving her arms around his back, running her tongue along the edge of his soft, soft lips. This kiss was different than any other. It was deeper, with a different sort of edge, there was a new emotion inside it, a craving, a longing, _lust_. Very gently they were progressing onto something different, something strange and new and startling. Their clothes fluttered away like pages falling from a book caught in the wind, something rumbling deep inside them, making them move without thinking, making their love become something else. She felt compelled to kiss his lips harder, deepen every kiss, and he felt compelled to do the same to her. He reached for something, unwrapping it and placing it somewhere, but in the darkness she didn't care. She just wanted him, here, _now._

Very simply, very quietly, shrouded under the covers of his bed, in the deserted house they were coming together in a way they'd never been before, their love growing too monumental to contain. There was a fire everywhere, their hearts feeling like they were too much for their chest, a longing stirring inside them. Lizzy imagined she'd be embarrassed gazing at his perfect body, the pearly, almost translucent skin, the muscles rippling in his flat stomach. Her stomach was knotting as he touched her everywhere, fingers light as a butterflies kiss, his lips trailing along her collarbone. She cried out with her release, a strange, new feeling racing through her, both of them breathing heavily, as something new claimed them. She collapsed against his chest, the sheets pulled over them, feeling like they were in a world of their own, population: two. Tonight they'd come together, quite simply, in a way they'd never been together before, they were at one with each other, finally whole.

* * *

Sunlight strewed through heavy black curtains, painting yellow-ochre shapes behind Will's eyelids. He fluttered them open, closing them at once when he squinted in the sunlight, unable to see. He raised a hand up to shield his eyes, realising in a minute who was splayed across his chest, sleeping soundly. He nearly leaped up, shocked to find Lizzy there, until he remembered with a startled laugh. Lizzy was softly breathing, fingers curled in his hair, hugging onto his body, cover swathed across them both. He realised at once that they were both naked, and at the same instance what exactly this meant. It meant that their relationship was different now. What he wanted – what they both quite clearly wanted – had happened now. It felt strange knowing that they'd done _it_, but none the less it felt _wonderful_. Will couldn't have loved Lizzy more. He watched her sleeping for a moment, until he realised that he badly needed the toilet, and a cup of tea and some toast wouldn't go down badly, only he didn't want to disturb the sleeping Lizzy, so he very gently attempted to get up, without awakening her. Of course trying to remove them from each others tangled, complicated embrace was difficult, and whilst he tried to lovingly drag her arms from around him, her eyelids fluttered open and she sat up, raking a hand through her hair. She peered at him, opening and closing her eyes, trying to wake herself up, looking startled to see him there, clutching the sheet to her chest, covering herself.

"Will?" she asked after a minute of this, shaking her head. "What the-" she stopped, frowning so her forehead creased, looking down. "Oh." Was all she could muster.

Oh was right. Lizzy looked at Will, feeling her heart stutter into life, a smile come to her lips, she laughed out loud, shaking her head. She felt happy and complete. Spending the night in Will's firm hold had been wonderful, she was almost certain she could get used to it.

"Oh . . ." she stopped, laughed, clutching onto him. "I couldn't remember being here, that's all. Oh, _wow _. . . " she breathed out, breathlessly laughing. "Wow. I feel funny." The truth was that she felt a little sore, it had been mostly . . . _pleasurable _last night . . . but for a small part she'd felt pain ripple through her, as well, as they did it. She closed her eyes, biting into her lip, trying to remember exactly what it had felt like to be one with Will, but she simply couldn't. All she remembered was a sudden flush of heat roaring through her body, wanting Will more than she'd ever wanted him before, and finally falling against him in a tired defeat, unable to face him any more. She'd felt safe in his arms, all night long, safe and loved, two feelings she hoped never to be without ever again. It was risky, this game called love, and at first she hadn't been sure if it was right to bestow so much trust in Will, what if he let her down? But now, seeing the dashing smile on his face, the way he was looking at her right now – she couldn't imagine living without him, and if he suddenly decided he could live without her, well she'd just have to convince him otherwise.

"Lizzy? I'm hungry and really need to go to the toilet," Will tried to get up, but found their long limbs tangled together.

"Ah, OK. I get it, the real world is calling," she joked, making space for him to get up.

"What do you want for breakfast?" he called, as he walked around his room, searching for something. Lizzy tried to look away, but she couldn't tear her eyes off him. It was almost like a splash of cold, harsh water, seeing him strolling around naked, beautifully defined and toned, every bit as beautiful as the parts her hazy memory remembered, and the parts that her imagination had conjured up. He caught her looking, smiling secretly to herself, she tugged the sheet she'd wrapped herself in tighter, trying to remind herself how she'd react if she caught him looking at her. She stopped. Once upon a time she'd just about tear his head off, but now, well, she'd probably be somewhat _flattered_.

"Anything," she didn't care, she just wanted him to put on _something_. Seeing him standing there was beginning to become unnerving. He nodded, finally finding an old, faded t-shirt, and a clean pair of boxers. He slipped those on, throwing her a smile before heading out. She heard water running a minute later, and someone singing in a silly voice. She couldn't help but laugh. Who knew he was a closet shower singer? She waited until she heard the water turning off, and the stares squeaking as he went down stairs, before she headed for her own shower, rooting around in her bag for a clean pair of everything. She choose a cute red top and a pair of skinny jeans, before hitting the shower. The pounding hot water cleared her thoughts, and she felt ready to brave the day after washing herself thoroughly, brushing her teeth and raking a brush through her messy hair, before putting on her clothes and heading downstairs. He was whistling while he fried bacon, and buttered toast, the kettle boiling.

"Hey," he said, noticing her lingering in the doorway. At some point he must have gotten proper clothes, because he was dressed completely in black, hair smooth and straight, looking radiant and deliciously handsome. They sat down and ate while she flicked channels, deciding on the news after several minutes of searching. She decided that since she felt like she was in a different world when she was with Will, she might as well find out what was happening in the real world around them.

"Do you want to do something today?" he wondered as the news reporter told them several people had died in a plane crash, she turned it off, finding it too depressing.

"Sure, as long as you don't end up scaring me again!" she burst into laughter at his unimpressed expression.

"I won't. I was thinking more going for a drive in the country of something, then going for a meal, just doing the usual dating stuff, you know?" he shrugged his shoulders, neither of them knowing what the usual dating stuff included. She nodded, biting into her chocolate covered toast. Healthy, very.

"Sounds good," she smiled at him, unsure what to do with herself. She'd never imagined that just looking at someone would make her heart act so crazy, but if being with Will had taught her one thing, being in love meant that you had to be prepared for experiencing lots of things you never imagined happening. Especially those concerning your heart.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! Please review, if you have the time. I'm sorry it took me so long to get this all out, I've had commitments! I just hope you enjoyed Will and Lizzy getting even more serious. I wanted to keep this strictly T, and make it poetic and beautiful, instead of being a fully-fledged lemon. I hope it's not too boring! **_

_**Thanks!!**_


End file.
